<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Guile and Devotion of a Black Heir Traducción by Mssm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405415">The Guile and Devotion of a Black Heir Traducción</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mssm/pseuds/Mssm'>Mssm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoptado por los Malfoy, Adopted by the Malfoys, Arranged Betrothals, Compromisos arreglados, Cultura y tradición sangre pura, Harry neutral poco a poco volviendose oscuro, Harry politícamente envuelto, Lord Potter-Black, M/M, Mpreg, Neutral Harry slowly going dark, Politically involved Harry, Pureblood Culture and Tradition, Slow Burn, Traducción autorizada, no beteado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mssm/pseuds/Mssm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una reunión pone a Harry en un camino que nunca pensó tomar. Con sus ojos abiertos y luchando para controlar la ira dentro de sí mismo, por todas las mentiras y agendas escondidas, una inesperada adopción e improbables aliados trabajan para separarlo de Dumbledore para siempre. Con dos señoríos y nuevas responsabilidades, ¿Cómo reaccionará el mundo mágico ante el Señor Harry James Potter-Black, especialmente cuando decide no luchar en su guerra?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Iluminación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348840">The Guile and Devotion of a Black Heir</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Massacre/pseuds/StarLight_Massacre">StarLight_Massacre</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola! Espero que les guste, les advierto que es mi primera traducción y que no tengo beta. ¡SE BUSCA BETA!</p><p>Disfruten!<br/>Advertencias: Slash, lenguaje explicito, menciones de sangre, tortura y violencia en el futuro, Mpreg (embarazo masculino).<br/>Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter; todos sus derechos son de J.K. Rowling. No hago dinero por esta historia, la trama es de StarLight_Massacre; esta es una traducción de su historia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>The Beguile and Devotion of a Black heir (TRADUCCIÓN)</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Autor: StarLight_Massacre  </strong>
</p><p>Advertencias: Slash, lenguaje explicito, menciones de sangre, tortura y violencia en el futuro, Mpreg (embarazo masculino).</p><p>Pareja: RabastanL/HarryP.</p><p>Una reunión pone a Harry en un camino que nunca pensó tomar. Con sus ojos abiertos y luchando para controlar la ira dentro de sí mismo, por todas las mentiras y agendas escondidas, una inesperada adopción e improbables aliados trabajan para separarlo de Dumbledore para siempre. Con dos señoríos y nuevas responsabilidades, ¿Cómo reaccionará el mundo mágico ante el Señor Harry James Potter-Black, especialmente cuando decide no luchar en su guerra?</p><p>Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter; todos sus derechos son de J.K. Rowling. No hago dinero por esta historia, la trama es de StarLight_Massacre; esta es una traducción de su historia.</p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo 1: <em>Iluminación.</em></strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry rodó sobre su pequeña y estrecha cama hasta que estuvo sentado, sus ojos dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación frenéticamente mientras jadeaba necesitadamente por aire, su corazón latiendo a una milla por minuto mientras trataba de calmarse a sí mismo.</p><p>Devolvió el ácido que subía por su apretada garganta, su tío estaría furioso si vomitaba en cualquier piso de su casa. Sin mencionar que sería el quien lo limpiaría todo después de haber sido objetivo de una reprimenda y saliva durante una hora. Un pensamiento que no anhelaba.</p><p>Estaba cubierto en sudor frío que lo hacía temblar incontrolablemente aun cuando furiosamente pateaba la fina y enredada sabana con la que se había cubierto la noche pasada de su cuerpo, arrancándola de donde se había fijado debajo de él, sin importar el hecho de que eso lo haría temblar más. Trago duro mientras el miedo le obstruía la garganta y respiraba lentamente, inhalaba por la nariz y exhalaba por la boca, su mente corriendo a través de la pesadilla que había sido forzado a sufrir.</p><p>Pasando su mano sobre su cara para deshacerse del sudor, su mano encontró el camino hacia su cabello, sus desordenados y sucios mechones se pegaban más de lo normar debido a la cantidad de sudor que había producido que los pegaba en todos los ángulos posibles mientras se movía y volteaba, atrapado en la pesadilla de la cual no había podido despertar.</p><p>El recurrente y horrible sueño había sido acerca de Sirius, su amado padrino, quien había muerto algunos días antes del fin del año escolar, solo unas cortas semanas antes, y las memorias de ello, las emociones que sentía, eran todavía tan crudas y dolorosas. Tragó y se alzó de donde estaba sentado en el lado de la cama, tenía que salir de esta casa, tenía que salir, estar atrapado y encerrado en esta casa con sus asquerosos y odiosos familiares lo estaba volviendo loco, pero se le había dicho inexplícitamente que no le estaba permitido dejar la seguridad de Privet Drive por Dumbledore al final del año. También había visto por sí mismo los guardias que había continuamente en el perímetro, gente de la Orden del Fénix, quienes siempre vigilaban la casa, siempre vigilándolo a él y reportando cada uno de sus movimientos y sonidos a Dumbledore.</p><p> Se preguntaba qué tan pesado seria su guardia esta noche, cuando pensaba lógicamente que estaba en su cama, durmiendo. Abrió su baúl y buscó algunas ropas limpias, vistiéndose rápidamente antes de agarrar su varita, su bolso de dinero y asegurándose de tener su llave de Gringotts en su bolsillo dos veces, solo por si acaso.</p><p>Poniéndose sus tenis, sus medias ambas con hoyos en ellas, abrió la puerta de su habitación. Su tío dejo de trancarlo cuando Harry mencionó “casualmente” que había un guardia vigilándolo a todas horas, día y noche.</p><p>Primero fue a la habitación de Dudley. Su primo estaba roncando tan alto que ni siquiera se molestó en hacer silencio al cruzar la gran habitación hasta el closet de su primo. Abrió la primera gaveta y tomo algunas libras que habían desordenadas allí. No tomo muchas, si le las hubiese llevado todas entonces Dudley se daría cuenta, pero si solo tomaba algunas ni siquiera notaria las faltantes, lo cual era triste porque Harry habría dado lo que fuese por unas pocas monedas cuando era niño, él podría haber jugado con ellas y saber que tenía <em>algo</em> con valor monetario, aun si hubiese sido un centavo.</p><p>Harry salió de la habitación de Dudley y bajo las escaleras, lógicamente sabía que su guardián no estaría sentado en la puerta o detrás de los arbustos de Begonia de su tía; probablemente estarían detrás de la esquina frontal del jardín, donde las dos paredes de arbustos se juntaban, donde no los encontrarían por accidente y debajo de una de las capas de invisibilidad de Moody por lo cual no serían vistos por nadie que le interesara mirar al jardín de sus familiares. Él fácilmente podría engañarlos, fue por la puerta de atrás y salto sobre la cerca de los Dursley, hacia el jardín del vecino, yendo hacia Wisteria Walk, y evitando la casa de Arabella Figg, no que él esperaba que estuviera despierta a las cinco de la mañana, pero era mejor ser precavido, solo por si acaso fue en dirección a la ciudad de Surrey.</p><p>La única cosa que podría arruinar su escapada por libertad ahora sería que Moody fuera quien estuviera de guardia esta noche, así que probablemente su ojo mágico entrenado en él, pero había llegado lejos, por lo cual esperaba que no fuera Moody quien estuviera de guardia hoy.  Realmente necesitaba este momento de libertad.</p><p>Harry camino Magnolia Road y pasó el parque, deleitándose con el aire puro de la mañana. Ya se estaba sintiendo mejor y los persistentes efectos de las recurrentes pesadillas que habían estado plagando sus sueños durante el último mes se alejaban con el aire fresco. No podía creer que estaba fuera y mientras caminaba más y más lejos de Privet Drive, encontró que respiraba más fácil y más lentamente desde el ataque de pánico que lo había despertado tan temprano esta mañana. El dolor, miedo y horror habían crecido y crecido dentro de él mientras me movía y volteaba en sus sueños hasta que se despertó como un disparo, solo para ser enfrentado por las persistentes emociones y el dolor de su realidad.</p><p>Todavía no podía creer que Sirius se había ido, el ultimo miembro oficial de su familia, y él no tenía nada para recordarlo, solo algunas pocas memorias y su amada saeta de fuego la cual cuidaba excelentemente bien. Trataba de encerarla una vez a la semana hasta que estaba seguro de que podría resbalarse de ella si realmente fuera a volar, hasta que el mango de ébano pulido brillaba en la luz, se aseguraba de pulir el metal hecho por goblins hasta que sus codos dolían y siempre se veía ridículamente nueva sin una rama de abedul en la cola fuera de lugar. Cada vez que la miraba sonreía, y vería a Sirius y recordaría que Sirius la había comprado para él, la había tocado y había querido que él la tuviera. Lo ayudaba a sentirse más cerca de la memoria del hombre al que no podía ver, tocar o hablar más.</p><p>Era cerca de un cuarto después de las seis de la mañana cuando se devolvió a Surrey desde su pacifico paseo y entro a la cafetería más cercana y se compró un café. Sirius siempre bebía café, desde la mañana hasta la noche, Harry raramente lo veía bebiendo otra cosa cuando tenía la decisión en el asunto, y cuando le preguntó el porqué de su obsesivo consumo de café su padrino rompió a reír con esa risa como un ladrido que siempre hacía que Harry sonriera y le dijo que era para mantenerse despierto y funcionando.</p><p>El café que ordenó era caliente y amargo, sin importar cuanta azúcar le pusiera, pero se forzó a beberlo y fue a la estación del tren, iba a ir a Londres y se quedaría allí tanto mientras pudiera y necesitaría café para mantenerse despierto mientras compraba. No estaba obteniendo mucho suelo últimamente, por lo que iba a necesitar una gran cantidad de café.</p><p> </p><p>Una hora más tarde Harry se encontraba en el centro de Londres. El viaje en tren solo le había tomado cuarenta y cinco minutos y recordaba exactamente como llegar al callejón Diagon desde la estación del tren, desde su viaje con Hagrid cuando tenía once años.  Antes de las ocho de la mañana estaba golpeando los ladrillos para entrar al callejón y no podía creer que bien se sentía estar fuera en el aire libre y realmente, se sentía mejor porque le habían dicho que no le estaba permitido dejar la casa de los Dursley. Estaba cansado de que le dijeran que hacer, ¡cómo se atrevían a pensar que sabían lo que era mejor para él! Se conocía a sí mismo y sabía lo que era mejor para el mejor que cualquier otra persona y no permitiría que otros lo manipularan como a un muñeco solo porque creían que tenían el derecho.</p><p>Entró al callejón Diagon mientras estaba tranquilo, las tiendas acababan de abrir y había magos y brujas bostezando por aquí y por allá, pero el bullicio de los últimos meses de verano no había empezado, por lo menos no a esta hora de la mañana, todavía.</p><p>Fue a un pequeño restaurante, fuera del camino, él quería llamarlo un café, pero simplemente era muy pequeño, solo tenía dos mesas con asientos y un pequeño mostrador con un viejo hombre detrás de él bostezando y una pequeña y solida butaca.</p><p>“Buenos días.” Dijo Harry cuidadosamente.</p><p>“¿Qué hay de buenos en ellos?” murmuró el hombre, pero le sonrió sin ningún problema.</p><p>“Supongo que merecía eso.” Admitió irónicamente.</p><p>“Ignórame, soy un viejo gruñón con demasiados dolores y sin suficientes pociones para arreglarlos todos. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?”</p><p>“Estaba buscando un lugar donde tener una bebida y quizás algo de comer mientras espero que Gringotts abra” respondió Harry.</p><p>“Entra entonces, ¿qué quieres para beber?”</p><p>“Creo que necesito algunas tostadas y un poco de café para mantenerme despierto tan temprano. Tome un poco hace un momento, pero no fue tan bueno.”</p><p>“¿primera vez? El café es de gusto adquirido, como el wiskey de fuego; mientras más lo bebes, más engañas a tu cerebro de que te gusta.”</p><p>Harry rio mientras halaba una de las sillas del mostrador y se sentaba de frente al hombre, quien simplemente movió su varita y algo empezó a sonar desde la habitación que estaba tras la puerta a la que le daba la espalda.</p><p>“No pienses que no sé quién eres, todo el mundo conoce a Harry Potter, aun si eres mayor de edad y viejo, esa cicatriz siempre estará ahí. ¿Qué negocios podrías tener en Gringotts, a menos que pienses reclamar tus señoríos temprano? La mayoría de los duques ¿sabes?”</p><p>“¿Qué señoríos?” Preguntó Harry curiosamente mientras tomaba un sorbo dudoso a la taza que tenía frente a él, era fuerte y dulce y mucho mejor que el agua con sabor a café dulce que había comprado esa mañana. Nunca volvería a esa cafetería.</p><p>“Tú padre fue el noble Señor James Potter, su padre el noble Señor Charlus Potter antes que él, ¿seguramente te habrán dicho eso?”</p><p>Harry negó con su cabeza mientras mordía un poco de la tostada. Estaba enmantequillada, justo como le gustaba.</p><p>“No entiendo por qué no te lo habían dicho, es tú derecho de nacimiento después de todo, por lo menos deberían haberte dicho y enseñado lo que significa, no importando si eres muy joven para reclamarlos sin una petición especial de los goblins.”</p><p>“¿Qué es un señorío?” preguntó curiosamente.</p><p>“Todas las familias sangre pura tienen un señorío, un asiento en el Winzegamot y voz en el ministerio, ¿seguro que no sabes nada de esto?”</p><p>Negó con la cabeza y el ceño fruncido. “No sé nada de esto, no hay nada de ello en Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Ellos no te dirán nada de esto en la escuela, la escuela es para el aprendizaje general y solo un puñado duques en la escuela tendrán un señorío que reclamar luego de la muerte de su padre. ¿Quién es tu guardián? El debió haberte dicho todo acerca de esto.”</p><p>“Mis guardianes son muggles.”</p><p>“¡No esos guardianes!” dijo el hombre impacientemente. “Tu guardián en el mundo mágico.”</p><p>“creo…creo que no tengo uno.” Dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>“Claro que lo tienes, todos los pequeños señores tienen un guardián si sus padres están muertos. Ellos necesitan alguien que les diga sobre las cosas que tienen que hacer, el mantenimiento de su casa, sus responsabilidades con el Ministerio y el Winzegamot, como controlar su familia y sus finanzas, ese tipo de cosas.”</p><p>“Nunca he conocido al mío.” Dijo pensándolo duramente.</p><p>“Debes haberlo conocido. Usualmente es un padrino, pero he oído del problema con el tuyo, cualquiera pudo haberte reclamado como heredero después de eso, pero creo que alguien paro a los demás de reclamarte, tan especial como tú eres, creo que el director de tu escuela debió haberte tomado, ese sin cabeza del Ministro de Magia, Fudge no pudo haberlo detenido, por lo que Dumbledore debió haberte dicho sobre todo esto.”</p><p>Harry frunció el ceño todavía más, tratando de recordar si Dumbledore le había dicho algo a cerca de él siendo un señor feudal, o de su padre siéndolo. Estaba seguro de que recordaría cuando alguien le dijera que sería un señor feudal algún día. Pero estaba seguro de que Sirius debió haberle dicho algo de esto como su padrino, o por lo menos habérselo mencionado, pero recordó que Sirius no había estado en sus cabales la mitad del poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos para conocerse luego del equivocado aprisionamiento lo cual no les dejo mucho tiempo para tales cosas triviales.</p><p>“recordaría si me hubiesen dicho cosas como esas.” Dijo Harry suavemente. “Nadie me lo ha mencionado nunca.”</p><p>“Entonces alguien en algún lado te ha insultado gravemente y cometido una seria injusticia también. Ese alguien debe tener su trasero parqueado en tu asiento del Winzegamot.”</p><p>“¿Está permitido tener dos asientos?”</p><p>“Ellos solo pueden tener dos asientos si son señores de dos casas, es muy raro que eso suceda, esos sangres puras siempre se aseguran de tener un heredero a quien pasar el asiento y en caso de fallar siempre hay un heredero menor para tomar el asiento, solo si el heredero es el único hijo de otra familia sangre pura, ellos podrían reclamar dos asientos cuando su padre muera y pase su señorío a su hijo.”</p><p>“¿No que Dumbledore tiene su propio asiento? ¿No es él el jefe Warlock o algo? ¿Por qué necesita mi asiento también?”</p><p>“¿Quién dice que lo necesita?” Refunfuñó el viejo. “Puede ser que simplemente no te quiera en él.”</p><p>“¿pero por qué?” Preguntó Harry.</p><p>“Yo le preguntaría a los goblins, ellos te ayudarán, pero solo si les pides ayuda, las viles bestias que son, no harán nada por nadie a menos que ellos rueguen como un común muggle, aun así, son muy astutos y siempre están dispuestos a ayudar por un precio.”</p><p> Harry frunció el entrecejo al escuchar al hombre llamar a los goblins viles bestias, pero no dijo nada. El hombre lo había ayudado, y Harry conocía demasiado bien las opiniones de algunas personas en el mundo mágico sobre lo que ellos consideraban “seres inferiores”. Le disgustaba, pero solo por esta vez, mordió su lengua.</p><p>“Gracias por el consejo.” Dijo Harry mientras le pasaba los últimos galeones de su bolsa al hombre. “y por las tostadas y el café también, pero me ha dado mucho que pensar y en realidad necesito ver a los goblins ahora, por muchas más cosas de las que pensaba.”</p><p>“Tú diles que quieres reclamar tu señorío temprano, ellos no te harán caso sino te empoderas y les dices que hacer, entonces iras a Flourish y Blotts y te conseguirás libros sobre señoríos para ayudarte.”</p><p>Harry asintió entendiendo y despidió los pocos sickles de plata que el hombre trataba de pasarle mientras se iba. Él realmente tenía mucho de lo que pensar y ahora que tenía un motivo real para estar aquí hoy, se dirigió con propósito hacia el banco, para más que el rápido retiro de su bóveda que había planeado para esa mañana. El solo quería comprar un poco y tener algo de terapia de compras hecha, ¿por qué estas cosas siempre le pasaban a él?</p><p> </p><p>Estaba sentado en una oficina, bastante vacía en realidad, pero él estaba para “validar su reclamo” lo que sea que eso signifique, quizás debió haber ido a Flourish y Blotts primero, pero estaba el hecho de que no era el más rápido de los lectores y solo tenía el día de hoy para hacer esto, no tenía dudas de que la prisa de obtener sus suministros escolares al final de mes le dejaría poco tiempo para hacer otra cosa que comprarlos. Estaría muy ocupado y frenético para hacer algo más y con los Weasleys vigilándolo como un Alcón y con Ron siguiéndolo a todos lados también, esta sería su única oportunidad para hacer este tipo de cosas.</p><p>Hizo lo que el hombre del café le había dicho, le dijo a los goblins porque estaba allí y que quería, tan educada y respetuosamente como podía. Solo porque tenías que decirles lo que querías, no significaba que tenías que hacerlo ruda o irrespetuosamente, especialmente desde que tenía un gran respeto por los goblins.</p><p>Su pierna se estaba moviendo fuertemente por su nerviosismo mientras esperaba y no le ayudaba pensar que había cometido un error, ¿y qué si el hombre estaba equivocado, o si estaba burlándose de él? ¿Qué si no era un señor feudal? Después de todo nunca había escuchado de nadie en el mundo mágico siendo un señor feudal, seguramente si todos los sangres puras son señores entonces los Malfoy por lo menos habían tratado de fanfarronear ante él.</p><p>Antes de que pudiera calmarse a sí mismo la puerta se abrió y él se sorprendió mientras un goblin particularmente feo entraba y azotaba la puerta antes de sentarse en la silla detrás del escritorio.</p><p>“Deseas reclamar tu señorío temprano, he escuchado. ¿Qué te hace creer que lo mereces antes de tiempo?” le demandó el goblin.</p><p>Harry parpadeo y frotó sus palmas sudorosas en sus pantalones rotos demasiado grandes para él.</p><p>“Yo…yo no sé. No sabía nada de ello hasta hace una hora.” Explicó Harry nerviosamente.</p><p>El goblin retrocedió y parpadeo sorprendido.</p><p>“¿No te dijeron? Preguntó enojadamente.</p><p>Harry meneo su cabeza. “Un extraño me dijo que debería venir y reclamar mi señorío, pero antes de eso no tenía ni idea de ello.”</p><p>Gruñendo, el goblin chasqueo sus dedos ruidosamente, haciendo a Harry saltar. Nada le paso a él, pero una larga pila de pergamino apareció en el escritorio y el goblin ignoraba completamente a Harry para leerlos.</p><p>Asustado, nervioso y no enteramente seguro de que debió haber mencionado nada, Harry se sentó de frente al goblin y su pierna empezó a moverse nuevamente, pero también empezó a enojarse, esa furia que venía construyéndose desde la muerte de Sirius hace unas semanas. Él solo había sentido esta furia un par de veces antes y todas esas veces fueron durante el último año y todo fue culpa de Voldemort. Trato de calmarse a sí mismo, enojarse con los goblins no llevaría a nada, excepto a que lo botaran del banco, ¿no sería ese un buen espectáculo para la gente en la calle? Sin mencionar que la oficina del profeta estaba en la esquina.</p><p>Respiró tan lenta y profundamente como pudo, tratando de disipar la furia que sentía creciendo dentro de sí, su rodilla moviéndose más vigorosamente mientras el saltaba más fuerte en el piso.</p><p>“Tu Guardian es Albus Dumbledore. ¿Es esta información correcta?” preguntó el goblin inesperadamente, mirando a Harry.</p><p>“Yo…sí…no sé.” Balbuceo Harry. “El extraño me dijo que Dumbledore era mi guardián, pero no me habían dicho eso antes tampoco, yo pensaba que solamente era el director. No sabía que era un guardián mágico.”</p><p>El goblin rechinó sus dientes, se paró y se fue. Harry no estaba seguro de que tenía que hacer por lo que se sentó donde había sido dejado, moviendo su pie contra el piso. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando; solo había venido para un rápido retiro, pero luego de una corta conversación con un extraño tenía otras razones para estarlo, y ahora estaba atrapado, indeciso e inseguro de todo y de nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, a pesar de que lo que estaba pasando es acerca de él mismo.</p><p>“¿Qué está pasando? Harry preguntó tranquilamente, aunque quisiera vocear, gritar y pelear, demandando respuestas del goblin frente a él.</p><p>“He contactado al Ministerio y les he informado de un caso de negligencia con los señoríos, enviarán a uno de los señores involucrados con el Movimiento de Protección al Mago. Continuaremos cuando haya llegado.”</p><p>“¿Qué es eso? Preguntó Harry curiosamente.</p><p>El goblin le dio una mirada que Harry se arrepintió de abrir la boca.</p><p>“¿No sabes nada del mundo del que eres parte? Le demandó el goblin furiosamente.</p><p>“Yo…” Harry tragó y negó con su cabeza. “No. No sé nada sobre estas cosas, nunca me dijeron nada y no es enseñado en Hogwarts.”</p><p>Gruñó el goblin. “Que sorpresa.” Dijo despectivamente, pero, contrarresto su tono enojado y su mueca irónica agarrando un pedazo de pergamino y escribiendo una lista en él. “Compra estos libros y leelos con cuidado, repetidamente si lo necesitas.” Le ordenó.</p><p>Un toque a la puerta y el goblin le estaba ordenando a quien sea que fuese que entrara. Harry se levantó de su asiento cuando el elegante Lucius Malfoy entró a la habitación.</p><p>“¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?” Gruñó Harry.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy levanto una perfecta ceja rubia platinada. Estaba vistiendo una gloriosa túnica de un resplandeciente azul oscuro y cada puntada exclamaba riqueza y propiedad, al igual que su bastón con forma de serpiente, el cual escondía su varita, lo sostenía en una mano enguantada e inclusos esos no eran simples guantes, estaban hechos de piel seca de dragón de gran calidad, de un color azul, que combinaba perfectamente con su túnica.</p><p>“Pasa que soy el afortunado mago encargado para iluminarlo a usted en su rol en nuestro mundo, Señor Potter.” Dijo Lucius suavemente. “Como uno de los miembros fundadores del Movimiento de Protección al Mago es mi tarea jurada el ayudar a jóvenes magos que están luchando para entender la etiqueta sangre pura y la administración de sus casas.”</p><p>“¿Qué casa?” pregunto Harry entrecerrando los ojos. Que él supiera él que no tenía ninguna casa.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy suspiro.” Entiendo ahora porque pidió ayuda, Nagnok. ¿Sabe algo acerca de su herencia, Señor Potter?”</p><p>“¿Qué herencia?” preguntó Harry, dudando un poco, pero con su varita en la mano.</p><p>“Siéntate.” Ordeno Lucius mientras se sentaba en la otra silla con gracia. “Estaremos aquí por un largo rato me imagino.”</p><p>Cuidadosamente Harry se sentó en el asiento al lado de Lucius Malfoy, pero se mantuvo en guardia, estaba ardiendo en curiosidad, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar que este hombre era peligroso, pero esperaba conocer al hombre lo suficiente como para saber que no lo atacaría en un banco, aun si estaban en una oficina privada. A Lucius Malfoy le importaba su imagen pública, después de todo había estado muy avergonzado cuando el Señor Weasley lo atacó en Flourish y Blotts hace cuatro años.</p><p>“¿Qué sabes sobre los señoríos?” le pregunto Lucius.</p><p>Harry encogió los hombros. “Nada, un extraño me dijo que debería reclamar mi señorío, eso fue lo que hice.”</p><p>Lucius suspiró, Harry lo miro atentamente mientras soltaba su bastón, notó con curiosidad que lo soltó en la mesa frente a él, pero la cabeza de la serpiente, y por lo tanto su varita, estaba dirigida hacia él mientras Malfoy tiraba sus guantes de sus largos y flacos dedos, Harry se preguntó por qué el hombre había puesto su varita fuera de su alcance inmediato. El sería capaz de tomar la varita de Malfoy antes de que el siquiera la tocará ¿quizás lo hizo por eso? Por más ridículo que sonara, la única razón que Harry podía pensar era que Lucius Malfoy lo estaba tratando de calmar y dándole pequeños signos de que simplemente no lo iba a atacar en el banco.</p><p>“¿Entonces le creíste a este extraño, quien solo te dijo que deberías reclamar un señorío del que nunca habías oído hablar e hiciste lo que te dijo?”</p><p>Fue el momento de Harry para suspirar. “No. Estaba tomándome un café con él mientras esperaba a que el banco abriera esta mañana y él quería saber porque estaba en Diagon tan temprano, así que le dije que tenía que ir al banco y me pregunto que si era para reclamar mi señorío antes de tiempo. La conversación continuó por ahí.”</p><p>“Necesitamos validar tu reclamo, pero como eres menor de edad necesitamos el permiso de tu guardián antes de proceder.”</p><p>“Mis guardianes son Muggles y no vendrían aquí ni bajo amenaza de muerte y Dumbledore quien supuestamente tenía que decirme todo esto en primer lugar no lo hizo.” Dijo Harry acaloradamente.</p><p>“Él tiene un buen punto, Nagnok, quizás yo podría representarlo como su guardián, después de todo soy un miembro fundador del Movimiento de Protección al Mago, es mi tarea orientar y proteger a los jóvenes magos. Que el señor Potter no sepa nada sobre su señorío es una negligencia grave, piense del poder e influencia que Dumbledore gana al sostener del señor Potter sus títulos…porque eso es casi criminal.”</p><p>El goblin asintió y chasqueo sus dedos otra vez y una caja apareció frente a él. La abrió y tomo un vial vació y otro con un líquido extraño en él.</p><p>“Necesito tu sangre.”</p><p>“¿Perdón?” pregunto Harry, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>“La sangre nunca miente.” Le dijo el goblin. “Las pociones pueden ser adulteradas, las apariencias pueden engañar, los gestos se aprenden, pero la sangre nunca miente.”</p><p>“Simplemente corta tu dedo y pon unas gotas en el vial vacío.” Le dijo Lucius Malfoy suavemente.</p><p>Harry lo miro extrañado. “¿Cómo me hago sangrar a mí mismo?”</p><p>“Seguramente sabes el hechizo para hacer una pequeña cortada? ¿Qué le están enseñando en Hogwarts a los niños en estos días?”</p><p>Harry se sonrojo y rabió silenciosamente. Volvió en sí cuando se dio cuenta de que el bastón se desvaneció de su mirada y escucho a Malfoy suspirar antes de que su mano fuera tomada por los largos dedos y las manos pálidas y Malfoy tenía su varita en su otra mano. Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar o darle una buena pateada, la punta de su dedo índice se abrió con una pequeña cortada de tres centímetros de largo y Malfoy atrapó el pequeño flujo de sangre en el vial antes de que con otro simple hechizo sanar su dedo perfectamente.</p><p>Harry rabió silenciosamente mientras chupaba el resto de la sangre de su dedo. Malfoy le gruño, él estaba sosteniendo un pequeño paño, un pañuelo, pero lo deslizo dentro de su bolsillo mientras Harry lo miraba desafiantemente, todavía chupando los restos de sangre de su piel. Harry no era estúpido, él no le iba a dar su sangre a Malfoy de entre toda la gente.</p><p>El miro a Malfoy sospechosamente mientras este entraba su varita devuelta en el bastón y lo enganchaba del escritorio, la cabeza de la serpiente estaba mirando a Harry otra vez.</p><p>Se volteo hacia el goblin quien había mezclado el extraño liquido en el segundo vial con su sangre antes de sacudirlo violentamente y mojando la punta de su dedo, la cual presiono contra una gran pieza de pergamino.</p><p>Harry observo con fascinación las runas que empezaron a cubrir el pergamino, deseaba poder leerlas. El goblin, Nagnok, descorchó el vial y lo inclino sobre el pergamino y Harry estaba asombrado cuando empezaron a aparecer letras y palabras.</p><p>“Harry James Potter, nacido en julio del noventa y ocho, de James Doran Potter y Lily Potter née Evans.” Leyó Nagnok cuestionándolo.</p><p>Harry asintió con la cabeza. “Eso es correcto.”</p><p>“Fuiste legitimado el veintiséis de septiembre del noventa y ocho, ¿correcto?”</p><p>“¿Legitimado? ¿Qué significa eso?” preguntó confundido, mirando de Nagnok a Malfoy.</p><p>“Tu padre quería que tuvieras el feudo Potter, el cual no podía darte si seguías siendo un mestizo, por lo que él te legitimo nombrando a un apropiado sangre pura como tu padrino.” Le respondió Lucius suavemente. “Si te casas con un sangre pura, entonces la familia Potter se mantendrá entre las familias sangre pura, si te casas con alguien que no es un sangre pura, entonces la familia Potter dejará de ser sangre pura y perderá el señorío y tu hijos serán incapaces de reclamarlo por lo que caerá en manos del ministerio a menos que declares tu asiento nulo.”</p><p>“¿Qué pasará si nombro a un sangre pura como su padrino? Preguntó Harry pensando en Ron.</p><p>“Como tú mismo no eres completamente puro y tu cónyuge no será puro tampoco, entonces tus hijos no podrán ser legitimados como si te casaras con un sangre pura, para legitimar a los niños entonces deben ser sangre pura, así la familia Potter continuara como si el linaje no se hubiera roto, pero un poco difuso debido a tu madre nacida de muggles, seguirán puros mientras tu cónyuge no sea un squib o muggle.”</p><p>La cabeza de Harry giraba con toda esta nueva información y asintió entendiendo. Él no estaba planeando casarse con nadie por ahora, por lo que tenía tiempo para comprender que tan importante era este señorío y si quería pasarlo a sus posibles hijos.”</p><p>“¿Por qué la legitimación aparece en el examen de sangre?” pregunto Harry.</p><p>“para legitimarte completamente, tu padrino tiene que darte su sangre, por lo que su sangre, que era pura, correría por tus venas en un nivel menor que el de tus padres, para corregir la sangre impura de tu madre, pero aun así aparecería en el examen administrado.”</p><p>Harry asintió otra vez.</p><p>“con la reciente muerte del heredero Black, Sirius, quien también fue nombrado tu padrino el veintiséis de septiembre hace quince años, también tienes el derecho de reclamar el señorío Black.”</p><p>Harry sintió a Lucius Malfoy tensarse a su lado y su mano se deslizo hasta tocar su varita, en vez de revolotear sobre ella, solo por si acaso.</p><p>“¿Reclamaras esa también?”</p><p>“Ni siquiera sé que son.” Harry suspiro exasperado.</p><p>“te recomendaría que las reclamaras las dos.” Le dijo Malfoy, sorprendiendo completamente a Harry. “Draco es candidato al señorío Black por el lado de su madre, pero como la sangre de Black corre por la venas de su ahijado, eres lo más cercano a un hijo que el tenía antes de morir. Draco necesita enfocarse más en sus estudios, me temo que un señorío no sería bueno para el en este momento.”</p><p>“¿Por qué no dejarle tenerlo?” Harry pregunto curiosamente, deseando saber por qué demonios Malfoy estaba regalándole esta oportunidad. “debe ser un gran honor por lo que el hombre del café dijo, tener un señorío, no me imagino dos.”</p><p>“Lo es, pero es tuyo por derecho y yo preferiría que Draco se esforzara más en sus estudios. Ya está demasiado distraído últimamente, parece que pasa más y más tiempo con sus amigos que lo que pasa estudiando y sus calificaciones están decayendo.”</p><p>“Él y Pansy se estaban volviendo muy cercanos el año pasado, un Ravenclaw juro que los vio salir de un armario de escobas todo desarreglados.”</p><p>Los ojos de Lucius Malfoy se agrandaron ligeramente y sus fosas nasales se abrieron, pero ese fue el único signo que dio de haber escuchado a Harry.</p><p> “¿Cómo sabes estas cosas?” pregunto suavemente, pareciendo incapaz de ignorar la conversación que había empezado en su mente.</p><p>“Cosas como esas no se quedan en secreto en Hogwarts. También había rumores de Pansy visitando a Madame Pomfrey temprano en la mañana; aparentemente con miedo de un embarazo.”</p><p>Harry vio el visible esfuerzo que le tomo al hombre frente a él de pararse inmediatamente e irse a buscar a Draco para demandarle la verdad.</p><p>“Gracias por informarme de este comportamiento, me aseguraré de corregir a Draco en su mal accionar y le informaré al Señor Parkinson del comportamiento de su hija y le aconsejaré que le hagan un examen de purea, semejante suelto y libertino comportamiento está por debajo de los sangre pura. Su pareja en compromiso relejara su comportamiento.”</p><p>“Draco no es el peor, es uno de los más suaves. Blaise Zabini es el peor; él duerme con lo que sea que se mueva.”</p><p>“Si pudiéramos volver al tema principal.” Demando el goblin.</p><p>“¿Entonces tengo dos señoríos, el Potter y el Black?” pregunto Harry luego de un largo silencio. “¡¿Por qué nadie me había dicho esto?! Nadie lo ha mencionado, ni siquiera Sirius.</p><p>“Obviamente no querían que lo supieras.” Le dijo Lucius simplemente. “Todas las familias sangre pura tienen un asiento en el Winzegamot; ¿nunca se te ocurrió preguntar por qué Dumbledore, un mestizo, es el jefe Warlock cuando no tiene derechos de asiento?</p><p>“No.” Respondió Harry fácilmente.</p><p>Lucius suspiro. “Dumbledore está usando tu asiento para sí mismo, en tu nombre claro. Si reclamas tu señorío, él tendría que hacerse a un lado, y dejarte las decisiones a ti. Pero no creo que el disfrutará soltando tal poder y después tener que votar a un nuevo jefe Warlock, uno que quizás no esté en su bolsillo y que esté dispuesto a ser su marioneta. Después de todo, casi todas las personas en el Winzegamot son sangre pura; solo hay ciertas excepciones, así como todos los jefes de departamentos importantes en el ministerio tienen un asiento en el Winzegamot.</p><p>“Entonces el está sentado en mi lugar, ¿Quién tiene el asiento Black?”</p><p>“Ese también lo tiene Dumbledore como jefe Warlock del Winzegamot, mira eso.” Despereció Lucius. “Los dos asientos que deberías tener en tu poder están siendo controlados por él y ni siquiera te ha dicho nada sobre ellos.”</p><p>Las manos de Harry se apretaron furiosamente a lo que se paraba. Aun si el no supiera que hacer con esos asientos, él no quería que Dumbledore los tuviera. Lo ayudaron a devolverlo con los Dursley después de la muerte de Sirius y a ordenarle no dejar la casa, a no enviar ninguna lechuza o a sus amigos no enviarle ninguna él.</p><p>“Quiero reclamar mis señoríos, los dos.” Dijo firmemente.</p><p>Nagnok asintió. “Lo arreglaremos por ti, por un precio obviamente.”</p><p>“Creo que tengo suficiente en mi bóveda para pagar su precio, no creo que vaya a gastar todo ese oro en cosas escolares cuando solo me quedan dos años.”</p><p>“¿De qué hablas?” le preguntó Lucius cuidadosamente.</p><p>“La bóveda que tengo, creo que hay más que suficiente oro para los próximos dos años escolares y pagar la cuota.”</p><p>Lucius suspiró. “Esto es mucho peor de lo que esperaba. Comprendo que nadie te ha dicho la diferencia entre las bóvedas familiares y las bóvedas personales.”</p><p>Harry frunció el ceño. “Yo…no.”</p><p>“La bóveda que estas usando ahora es tu bóveda personal, dinero separado por tus padres para tú uso. Tu padre, como señor Potter, tenía el control de las bóvedas familiares, que son más grandes que las simples bóvedas personales, él podría separar bóvedas personales para los miembros de su familia con una suma de dinero, podría escoger una suma para ellos que sería depositada en su bóveda semanal, mensual o anualmente, por el tiempo que lo desee. Con su muerte tu siendo tan joven la bóveda familiar está cerrada hasta que seas mayor de edad o reclamaras tu señorío.”</p><p>Harry trago duro. Se sentía enfermo del estómago. “Nadie me había dicho eso tampoco.”</p><p>“Si luego de cincuenta años nadie las ha reclamado, entonces todo lo que está dentro pasa a manos del Ministerio. La bóveda Potter ha estado sellada por quince años; no puedo imaginarme la cantidad de cosas interesantes que han estado trancada por la última década y media.”</p><p>“Es una cantidad substancial.” Dijo Nagnok. “El señor Potter y su señora esposa raramente tocaban la bóveda familiar y el señor Potter decidió depositar una buena suma en una cuenta personal para su hijo. Creo que ellos solo tomaban para comida y pequeños objetos y el Señor Charlus Potter y su señora esposa dejaron a su hijo una gran cantidad antes de morir. Si añadimos la considerable cantidad de la bóveda Black, la cual ha estado sellada por once años después de la muerte de la señora Walburga Black, entonces eres un mago muy rico.”</p><p>“Sirius estaba usando su bóveda.” Dijo Harry confundido.</p><p>“Sirius era el heredero, pero nunca reclamó su señorío después de que su padre falleciera y tampoco la reclamo la bóveda familiar luego de la muerte de su madre hace seis años.” Lucius dijo pacientemente. “creo que él estaba utilizando su más que considerable bóveda personal.”</p><p>“Oh.” Harry se sintió abrumado y algo sorprendido.</p><p>“Entiendo que es mucho para saber.” Lucius le dijo y puso una mano gentil en su hombro.</p><p>Harry reacciono violentamente y quitó la mano del hombre de su hombro.</p><p>“No me toques. No tienes derecho a tocarme.” Le Gritó Harry, su mente recordando los eventos del cementerio y del departamento de Misterios, donde Sirius había muerto esa noche.</p><p>“Como desees.” Le dijo Lucius suavemente. “Si pudiéramos apresurar esta reunión, Nagnok.”</p><p>“Claro, Señor Malfoy. Ahora que hemos confirmado que eres Harry Potter, heredero Potter y Black, podemos empezar con el proceso de reclamación.”</p><p>“¿Qué tengo que hacer?”</p><p>“Esto va a interrumpir tu educación.” Interrumpió Lucius. “Las reuniones pueden ser llamadas en cualquier momento del día, aunque tendemos a esperar a la mañana siguiente si la situación ocurre en la noche, a menos que sea tan grave que no pueda esperar, pero cuando te den los añillos feudales ellos se calentaran, y tienes que dirigirte directamente al Ministerio para la reunión, la cual no puede empezar hasta que todo el mundo llegue. Tus profesores no pueden detenerte de ir a estas reuniones, pero no estarás permitido a fallar en tu educación, tendrás que trabajar el doble de duro en tus estudios, más que cualquiera en la escuela.”</p><p>Harry asintió comprendiendo, estaba seguro de que Hermione estaría emocionada si el empezaba a tomar más interés en sus estudios.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“¿Puedes manejar esa carga de trabajo?”</p><p>“¿Qué tengo que hacer si estoy en el Winzegamot?”</p><p>“Deberás dar tu voto para leyes y proclamaciones que pienses que no deben ser promulgadas; vas a tener que juzgar a criminales que sean llevados ante el Winzegamot basado en los reportes que son dados en los juicios y testigos y discutirlos con los miembros del Winzegamot, entre otras cosas.”</p><p>“¿Entonces es solo nuestra opinión?” pregunto Harry un poco aliviado.</p><p>“Hay ciertas políticas que deben ser observadas también.” Le dijo Lucius. “Por ejemplo, Bellatrix Lestrange es hija de la casa Black, del Señor Orión Black, cuando él estaba vivo, no podía ir en contra del señor Xerxes Lestrange sin dañar la posición de su hija en su matrimonio con uno de los nietos del Señor Lestrange.”</p><p>“¿Entonces solo es basura política con los matrimonios y otras cosas?” Harry puso una cara de disgusto.</p><p>Lucius sonrió. “Mi esposa es hija de la casa Black también, tú eres el nuevo Señor Black.”</p><p>“No voy a negar a nadie.” Harry dijo testarudamente. “Si no te gusta tu esposa ahora, después de todos estos años y con Draco también, ese es tu problema y no me podría importar menos Bellatrix y su feliz matrimonio, ella podría morirse si por mi fuera.”</p><p>Lucius se rio y asintió a Nagnok. “Vamos a terminar con esto y después voy a llevar al Señor Potter a comprar los libros que necesita.”</p><p>“Tengo todos los documentos legales aquí, totalmente llenos.”</p><p>“¿Cuándo hiciste eso?” pregunto Harry asombrado.</p><p>“Cuando llegaste esta mañana anunciando que querías reclamar tu señorío.” Respondió Nagnok como si Harry fuera particularmente estúpido.</p><p>“Ahora, el Señor Potter es algo ignorante de estos procedimientos, necesitamos ser pacientes con él.”</p><p>El goblin asintió y chasqueo sus dedos, un paquete de pergaminos apareció delante de él.</p><p>“Solo necesitas firmar aquí.”</p><p>La mano de Lucius lo intercepto mientras iba a levantar la muy familiar pluma con una punta anormalmente afilada.</p><p>“Nunca firmes nada sin leerlo antes, niño estúpido.” Lo reprendió Lucius. ¿Y si no te gustan los términos? ¿Qué si alguien más ha arreglado algo que usualmente no está en el documento formal? ¿Qué si estas a punto de dar todo lo que tienes por alguien que conociste hace cinco minutos? Lee todo antes de firmar, incluso si es de alguien en quien confíes y has conocido por sesenta años, no importa si es de tu esposa o hijo. Siempre lee todo antes de firmar.”</p><p>Harry trago y asintió, sintiéndose muy tonto, pero tomo la primera página del paquete de pergaminos y empezó a leer lenta y cuidadosamente. Nunca había sido un lector rápido.</p><p>Le tomo una hora antes de terminar de leer la última página y se sentía muy consciente de sí mismo y avergonzado de haber dejado esperando a Lucius Malfoy y al goblin de Gringotts esperando tranquilamente por toda una hora mientras leía todo, tratando de entenderlo.</p><p>“¿Entendiste la mitad de lo que leíste?” le pregunto Lucius.</p><p>Harry meneo su cabeza, sintiéndose más humillado, pero no vio el punto de mentir. Él no había entendido mucho de lo que leyó en esas páginas. Lucius tarareo y Harry solo noto que cuando el bajo la página, Lucius la levanto para leerla.</p><p>“Todo está en orden, nada que no esperaba.” Dijo. “eres libre de firmar si estás dispuesto a aceptar los señoríos Potter y Black y las responsabilidades por las bóvedas de ambas casas, todas las bóvedas personales y la responsabilidad por los miembros de tus casas.”</p><p>“¿Me…me encontraras un libro que me ayude a entender las cosas que no sé? Solo en caso de que necesite hacer algo como esto otra vez.” Se forzó a preguntar Harry, sintiéndose enfermo de pedirle algo a esta persona, pero Malfoy le había ofrecido una tregua, solo estaba sentado allí, ayudándolo. eso lo exasperaba.</p><p>“Claro que lo haré” acordó Lucius amablemente.</p><p>Harry levantó la pluma y gruño, su mano le molestaba.</p><p>“Esta pluma no es igual a las que ha usado antes.” Le dijo Lucius. “Es utilizada para firmar documentos oficiales y extraerá sangre mientras escribes. Como entenderás, la sangre es muy importante en la magia, por lo que naturalmente todos los contratos mágicos legales y vinculantes deben ser firmados con sangre.”</p><p>“He usado esta pluma antes, el año pasado.” Dijo Harry de mala manera.</p><p>“No entiendo cómo.” Expresó Nagnok. “Solo Gringotts y los jefes de cada departamento del ministerio de Magia están permitidos a tener una de ellas. Solo hay un pequeño número de estas en uso. La pérdida de una es un delito, castigado con una multa e incluso la suspensión o perdida en el Ministerio de Magia. No se ha perdido ninguna en décadas, ni se ha dado alguna a Hogwarts. Son estrictamente reguladas y cada una es rastreada regularmente para asegurar que están donde se suponen y con la persona que debe tenerlas.”</p><p>“¿Qué firmaste con una de estas plumas? ¿Fue para Dumbledore?” Preguntó Lucius un poco frenético.</p><p>Harry frunció el ceño. “No. Umbrige.”</p><p>“¿Qué firmaste para esa mujer?” Demando Lucius. “Ella no tiene razón para pedirte que firmes nada, menos un documento mágico vinculante firmado con sangre.”</p><p>“Ella no me hizo firmar nada; me estaba forzando a escribir líneas en detención.”</p><p>Lucius parecía horripilado. Harry estaba confundido, ¿por qué le importaba tanto al hombre? ¿Por qué lo estaba ayudando? Él no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando, su cerebro le decía que tenía que ser cuidadoso, que debería tener miedo, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a reaccionar. Se sentía aliviado, curioso y abrumado, pero no se sentía como si estuviera en peligro.</p><p>“¿Draco no te dijo? Pregunto Harry.</p><p>“Sinceramente dudo que él lo supiera.”</p><p>“Él era parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial ese año, claro que sabía, incluso él estaba allí cuando me amenazó con usar la maldición Cruciatus para obtener la información que quería de mí, te apuesto a que tampoco te dijo eso.”</p><p>La mirada en la cara de Lucius le dijo a Harry que tampoco sabía de eso, trato de ocultarlo, pero parecía realmente sorprendido, lo que confundía a Harry mucho más.</p><p>“El uso excesivo de este tipo de plumas puede causar cicatrices permanentes.” Le informo Nagnok.</p><p>“Sé eso.” Dijo Harry a lo que levantaba su mano derecha, volteándola a la luz del candelabro para mostrar las pálidas cicatrices en su propia letra. ‘No debo decir mentiras.’</p><p>Lucius tomo su mano y revisó las cicatrices, pasando sobre las cuatro palabras la punta de su pulgar.</p><p>“¡Esto…esto es diabólico!” siseo furiosamente. “que un estudiante de Hogwarts sea tratado de esta manera, que una pluma para contratos sea usada como castigo a un mago menor de edad. ¡con quince años!</p><p>“Oh, yo no era el más joven, ella tenía a una clase completa de primer año haciendo líneas, estaban llorando abiertamente para el final del castigo y había una pequeña que solo quería irse a casa y no volver nunca, su camisa estaba tan manchada de sangre que los elfos debieron lavarla dos veces para deshacerse de la mancha.”</p><p>“¿Qué hicieron para merecer eso?” demando Lucius.</p><p>“Estaban practicando sus hechizos durante el receso en el patio. A ella no le gustaba que usáramos magia.”</p><p>“Ella no debió hacerle esto a Draco, nunca. Él no lo hubiera permitido.”</p><p>“Como había dicho, él era parte de la Brigada inquisitorial. Ella dejaba a los sangre pura tranquilos, cualquiera que estuviera en Slytherin estaba a salvo, eran todos los demás los que tenían que preocuparse, incluso los primeros años.”</p><p>“¿Ellos también están marcados para siempre?”</p><p>Harry negó con la cabeza. “No. Ellos no usaron la pluma lo suficiente. Yo era apropósito un objetivo porque el Ministerio se la tomo conmigo el año pasado y estaba con ella casi todas las noches, ella encontraba razones para castigarme, incluso por cosas que creía que yo había hecho y no tenía pruebas de, solo porque le dije que Voldemort había vuelto y había matado a Cedric y que Fudge estaba siendo un tonto y que el mundo mágico estaría mejor si él se hacía a un lado. Creo que ella lo ama.”</p><p>“Estoy complacido de que me hayas hablado se este tema. Tendré a esa mujer en Azkaban antes de que termine el mes.” Siseo Lucius.</p><p>“Ella nos dijo que podía hacerlo, que tenía permiso de Fudge.”</p><p>“Él puede ser un idiota, y un tonto incompetente, pero dudo mucho de que supiera de esto, el no habría permitido que ningún niño mágico sea abusado de esa manera. No cuando la mitad de los gobernadores tienen niños asistiendo actual mente a Hogwarts y cuando la mitad del Winzegamot tiene familiares allí.”</p><p>“¿Dónde firmo?” Pregunto Harry mientras miraba a la pila de pergaminos.</p><p>Nagnok chaqueo sus dedos otra vez y un tazón de un líquido muy familiar apareció. Esencia de Murtlap. Harry se endureció, había hecho esto incontables veces antes, una vez por tanto tiempo que casi se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre en camino a la sala común.</p><p>Harry garabateó su firma y apretó los dientes cuando el doloroso sentimiento volvía a él, su mano se abrió con su propio nombre y luego sano casi instantáneamente, pero quedo de un rojo brillante.</p><p>Harry firmo con su nombre donde Nagnok le instruía y tomo solo tres firmas para que su mano parara de sanar y la sangre empezó a cubrir su mano rápidamente deslizándose por su muñeca.</p><p>Lucius envolvió un pañuelo alrededor de su muñeca para mantener los documentos de mancharse, el mismo que le había ofrecido cuando corto su dedo.</p><p>Harry termino de firmar y su mano estaba ardiendo, pero inmediatamente fue sumergida en el tazón de tentáculos de Murtlap y se calmó inmediatamente.</p><p>“Vas a tener problemas firmando este tipo de contratos el resto de tu vida; la pluma ha dejado daño permanente.”</p><p>Harry asintió entendiendo.</p><p>“Como que entiendo eso. Yo sé que ella me estaba haciendo daño, ella lo sabía también, pero me pedía que escribiera lo mismo una y otra vez, a veces ella presionaba su pulgar en el corte para ver cuánto me dolía y si trataba de halarla mano o jadeaba del dolor, me decía que volviera la noche siguiente para ‘que el mensaje en entendiera más.’ Ella me quería herir permanentemente.”</p><p>“¿Pero no habías hecho nada para ganarte una detención adicional?” intento entender Lucius.</p><p>Harry negó con la cabeza. “Te lo dije, la mitad de las detenciones que tenía con ella no tenían una razón válida, ella solo seguía añadiéndola diciendo que no había escrito suficientes líneas como para un castigo apropiado y tenía que volver la noche siguiente y tenía más castigos porque no podía entregar la tarea porque me pasaba la mitad de la noche con ella y estaba muy débil después como para quedarme haciendo tarea.”</p><p>“¿Por cuánto tiempo lo hacías cada noche?”</p><p>“Desde después de la cena hasta que ella me dejara ir, un día fue hasta media noche y casi me desmaye por la pérdida de sangre.”</p><p>“¿Ella te hizo escribir con una pluma para contratos por siete horas seguidas?” dijo Lucius furiosamente.</p><p>Harry asintió. “Hermione era la inteligente; ella sabía lo que estaba pasando y siempre tenía esencia de Murtlap para cuando llegaba a la sala común.”</p><p>“Si ella fuera realmente inteligente le hubiese dicho a un adulto.”</p><p>“Todo el personal de Hogwarts lo sabía.” Harry le restó importancia. “Ellos no podían hacer nada, ni siquiera Dumbledore, ella tenía mucho poder en la escuela y lo sabía.”</p><p>“Voy a resolver esto, ella no se saldrá con la suya, mi hijo estaba en la escuela y un sangre pura fue herido.”</p><p>Harry frunció ceño mientras trataba de recordar a algún sangre pura herido. Lucius suspiro y lo miro como si fuera un caso perdido.</p><p>“Acabas de reclamar dos señoríos, y eres por legitimización un sangre pura y fuiste herido por esa mujer.”</p><p>Harry se sonrojó y bajo la cabeza. “¿Hemos terminado?” pregunto Harry, esperando para irse y pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, al menos Lucius Malfoy lo estaba ayudando.</p><p>El mismo Lucius Malfoy que lo había acorralado y amenazado con sus amigos solo hacia unas semanas, el mismo hombre que había escapado del departamento de misterios con otros cuantos de las garras de los Aurores era quien estaba sentado a su lado ¡como si nada de eso hubiera pasado! Era demasiado, él iba a explotar de furia si no salía de allí rápido, todo era muy raro como para que pudiera manejarlo en este momento.</p><p>“Solo necesitas los añillos de tus casas, recuerda cuando se calienten, no importa lo que estés haciendo, debes salir para el Ministerio inmediatamente.”</p><p>“¿Qué tan seguido debo esperar ser llamado así tengo un horario para hacer mis tareas, y como llegaré allá? Todavía soy muy joven como para aparecerme.”</p><p>“Tus anillos funcionaran como un traslador mientras seas menor.” Le informo Lucius. “tendrás quince minutos para salir de las protecciones de la escuela antes de que se active, si pierdes ese tienes uno adicional cinco minutos después, si pierdes ese entonces tendrás que llegar por tu cuenta al Ministerio, recuerda que no podemos empezar hasta que todos los miembros estén presentes. Que tan seguido, puede cambiar, usualmente nos reunimos cada par de meses o algo así para ponernos al día con lo que pudo haber perdió y discutir cosas que necesitan chequearse o cambiarse, pero los juicios pueden pasar en cualquier momento, día o noche.”</p><p>Harry asintió y Nagnok le paso dos anillos viejos y vistosos. Uno era grande, dorado y grabado en la banda estaba el escudo y lema de la Familia Black. Fue el otro que le hizo contener la respiración, porque sabía que su padre y su abuelo antes de él lo habían usado. Era más pequeño que el anillo Black, pero no menos vistoso, ambas bandas eran gruesas hechas de oro, pero el anillo Potter tenía un pequeño rubí incrustado en la banda y en la cara del rubí, el escudo Potter grabado tan cuidadosamente que parecía hecho a mano.”</p><p>“¿En cuales dedos van?”</p><p>“Te tomará un tiempo acostumbrarte, como ambos van en el mismo dedo, el anillo Potter va primero y luego el Black. Ambos van en el cuarto dedo de tu mano derecha.”</p><p>“el izquierdo es para anillos de compromiso y bodas.” Harry asintió y se puso ambos anillos en el dedo, sorprendido de que ambos le sirvieran perfectamente. Amaba la magia.</p><p>Lucius asintió y se levantó, poniendo se sus guantes otra vez y levantando su bastón.</p><p>“Vamos entonces, todavía necesitamos ir a Flourish y Blotts.”</p><p>“Necesito hacer un retiro.” Dijo Harry mientras sacaba la llave de su bóveda, recordando su primera razón para venir a Gringotts.</p><p>Nagnok le paso dos pequeñas llaves nuevas, junto con un libro rectangular que se parecía al libro de cheques del tío Vernon, y dos grandes maletines de piel de dragón llenos con pequeños folders y un montón de pergamino.</p><p>“Los sangre pura no andamos con bolsos llenos de monedas.” Le informo Lucius. “tenemos libros de intercambio. Escribes la cantidad que debes en el papel, tu número de cuenta y firmas con tu nombre, no necesitaras firmar con sangre, no es un contrato formal por lo que la tinta lo hará, luego los dueños de las tiendas vendrán al banco y cambiaran con Gringotts, quien tomara el dinero de la cuenta especificada y se lo entregará. Después de confirmar la firma, obviamente.”</p><p>Harry sonrió y asintió, deslizando las tres llaves en el mismo bolsillo junto con el pequeño libro y el cargaba los maletines con pergamino que le habían dicho que eran las cuentas de todas sus bóvedas y que tenía que revisarlos y cambiar lo que no le gustaba. Uno para la familia Potter; y el otro para la familia Black.</p><p>“¿Cuántos libros voy a necesitar?” pregunto Harry.</p><p>“Unos cuantos.” Dijo Lucius burlándose. “Necesitas actuar como un sangre pura, no como el niño común que has sido. Actuar más como Draco.”</p><p>Harry gruñó. “¿Entonces ser un egoísta, egocéntrico, cretino que se burla y abusa de todo el mundo, que patea a los de primer y segundo año fuera de su camino literalmente, no tiene amigos reales y le gusta saltar de la cama de Pansy Parkinson a la de Daphne Greengrass? Como si eso fuera a pasar.”</p><p>“Eres el señor de dos casas; trata de recordar que cuando hables tan cruelmente en un área pública.” Gruño Lucius entre dientes.</p><p>“No se actuar como un señor feudal.” Siseo Harry. “¡Ni siquiera lo sabía hasta hace unas horas!”</p><p>“te fue escondido el hecho, no tengo dudas de que ciertas…personas, estaban incluidas también.”</p><p>Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron. “¿De qué estás hablando?”</p><p>“Los Weasleys son traidores a la sangre, pero todavía son una familia sangre pura, ¿realmente crees que ellos no sabían que tú debes ser el Señor Potter? Ellos pueden ser tontos, sí, pero no puedo creer que sean tan ignorantes.”</p><p>“¿Entonces el señor Weasley tiene un asiento también?” preguntó Harry su mente ya estaba corriendo a través de toda la información.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy dejo salir una pequeña risa sarcástica. “Claro que no, ellos son traidores a la sangre, Potter. Cuando renunciaron a su sangre, renunciaron al señorío familiar también.”</p><p>“¿Por qué no te gustan los Weasleys?” pregunto Harry en un momento de valentía. “No puede ser que simplemente sean traidores a la sangre.”</p><p>Lucius le dio una mirada y suspiro. “Muévete, Potter. No tengo deseo alguno de hablar cosas personales en la calle para que todos los compradores de Diagon los escuchen.”</p><p>Harry trotó un poco para alcanzar Lucius Malfoy, caminando a su lado lo mejor que podía, el señor Malfoy era realmente alto, con piernas flacas. De hecho, todo en él era largo, flaco y elegante.</p><p>“posiblemente sabes que todas las familias sangre pura están relacionadas.” Harry asintió, dándole toda su atención a Lucius.</p><p>Él siempre había estado curioso por saber porque los Malfoy odian a los Weasleys y no se había sentido cómodo preguntándole al señor Weasley y preguntarle a Ron solo le ganaba un furioso discurso acerca de ‘esos bastardos y malvados Slytherins’ lo que dejaba a Ron todo rojo y el todavía no entendía la situación.</p><p>“Mi tátara-abuela Amorette Malfoy se casó con el Señor feudal Bilius Weasley, en ese entonces todavía eran una familia <em>respetable</em>, si puedes imaginar tal cosa.”</p><p>“¿Qué pasó?” pregunto Harry sintiendo que triste parecía el hombre.</p><p>“La humillo totalmente y la desgracio. Los Malfoy no somos conocidos por nuestra fertilidad, Potter. Muchos de nosotros luchamos por tener dos niños, ¿Por qué crees que Narcissa y yo solo tenemos a Draco?”</p><p>“Pensé que solo querían uno. Créame, Draco es más que suficiente de lo que cualquier padre puede manejar.”</p><p>Lucius meneo la cabeza. “No, somos famosos por nuestros embarazos, en hombres o mujeres, no importa, casi estamos malditos, con baja fertilidad, pero Bilius Weasley quería más hijos. Mas de los dos que Amorette le pudo dar, dos inteligentes y hermosos niños a con los que casi muere dando a luz. El la culpó por su falta de hijos, correctamente, pero no era culpa de ella, el sabia a cerca de la lucha de los Malfoy para concebir, todo el mundo sabía, pero él estaba enamorado de su belleza y no le importaban todas las demás cualidades. Él tenía una aventura con una Muggle, totalmente humillando a Amorette y a la familia Malfoy; tuvo cuatro hijos con la muggle. Amorette tenía el corazón roto y murió poco después de enterarse acerca de la aventura que su esposo tenía por casi doce años, luego de la cual Bilius Weasley terminó de humillar completamente a la familia Malfoy casándose con la Muggle quien le había dado cuatro hijos extra y desheredando a los dos niños que Amorette le había dado. La familia Black por respeto a la Malfoy desheredo a una de sus hijas cuando se casó con Septimus Weasley sin importarle lo que su abuelo le había hecho a mi familia.”</p><p>Harry frunció el ceño.” ¡Eso es terrible! Puedo entender el que quiera hijos, peros si amas a alguien, lo aprendes a manejar. No vas por ahí y tienes una aventura solo para tener más hijos. ¡Eso es malvado!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mareas cambiantes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dumbledore, Harry conoce a Rabastan, su traductora se enamora de Rabastan, odio dirigido a Rhadamanthus (el tipo es insoportable, verán un poco aquí, el resto en los demás caps)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Traducción literal de (even if he was always sniffing around his ankles)<br/>Todavía no encuentro beta, por lo que cualquier error es mi culpa.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Beguile and Devotion of a Black heir (TRADUCCIÓN)</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Autor: StarLight_Massacre</strong>
</p>
<p>Advertencias: Slash, lenguaje explicito, menciones de sangre, tortura y violencia en el futuro, Mpreg (embarazo masculino).</p>
<p>Pareja: RabastanL/HarryP.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter; todos sus derechos son de J.K. Rowling. No hago dinero por esta historia, la trama es de StarLight_Massacre; esta es una traducción de su historia.</p>
<p><strong>Capítulo 2<em>: Mareas cambiantes</em></strong>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fue un poco peor de lo Harry había esperado. Había sido forzado a comprar más de sesenta libros, ¡cada uno con más de quinientas páginas! Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en su habitación en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, leyendo y tratando de entender de que demonios los autores estaban hablando mientras encontraba palabras que nunca había visto, por lo que no tenía idea de que significaban y eso hacia que no tuviera esperanza para llegar a entender lo que los libros estaban tratando de enseñarle.</p>
<p>Los Dursley lo habían dejado solo la mayor parte del verano todo debido a su guardián, él había sido interrogado por Hestia Jones, un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, cuando llegó tarde en la noche con una bolsa encantada llena de libros. El la ignoro lo mejor que pudo, desestimo sus preguntas y finalmente perdió la paciencia cuando ella no le dejo entrar a la casa, le gritó de que él había estado fuera todo el día y que no era su culpa que ella nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que no estaba en la casa como se suponía que debía estas. La mañana siguiente le llego una carta de Dumbledore expresando su ‘decepción’ al hecho de que Harry hubiera roto sus reglas y se hubiese puesto a si mismo en peligro innecesario por estar paseando por si solo. Harry hizo la carta pedazos en un estallido de ira fría y ardiente que quemaba dentro de sí.</p>
<p>Pasaba sus días furioso cuando paraba para pensar sobre las cosas demasiado y pateaba su baúl una que otra vez…algo de lo que siempre se arrepentía. Por lo que en cambio empezó a molestar a su tía, practicando el pecado cardinal de la familia Dursley haciendo preguntas y tratando de entender de que demonios hablaban esos libros. Eso termino de mala manera, con Petunia lanzándole un diccionario cuando él no estaba mirando y el gran libro desafortunadamente terminó golpeándolo, le dejo un chichón del tamaño de un huevo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, pero al menos ahora tenía un diccionario para ayudarse, no que el entendiera mucho más de los libros aun con el diccionario.</p>
<p>Otra vez estaba confinado en su habitación. Él no sabía que había cambiado o por qué las amenazas de los guardias que estaban fuera de la casa no lo asustaban más, pero estaba otra vez trancado en su pequeña habitación, pero al menos tenía una montaña de libros para leer y un diccionario para darse la ilusión de que lo estaba ayudando cuando en realidad, no lo ayudaba a entender nada.</p>
<p>Trancado en la pequeña habitación, Harry tenía mucho tiempo para pensar a cerca de todo lo que había pasado y sin la distracción de tener que trabajar en la cocina o fuera en el jardín, él estaba atascado con sus pensamientos y la ira estaba haciéndole doler la cabeza. Él no podía creer lo que había encontrado, el todavía no creía que Dumbledore no le había dicho que tenía un asiento en el Winzegamot, dos de ellos después de la muerte de Sirius, o ¡que él estaba ocupando su lugar! No tenía ni idea sobre eso; a cerca de Dumbledore siendo su guardián mágico, los señoríos, las bóvedas que tenía, su reclamo sobre las cuentas Black y el señorío… ¡él no había sabido que sus padres lo habían legitimado con la sangre de Sirius! ¿Por qué demonios nadie le había dicho nada de eso?</p>
<p>Todo era sobre la guerra, siempre sobre Voldemort y él, a cerca de la maldita profecía y como él debía matar al Señor Oscuro para salvar al Mundo Mágico…era como si él fuera solo eso para ellos, un escudo y una espada para protegerlos de Voldemort, algo para ser usado y mantener a todo el mundo a salvo y al demonio si estaba herido o moría en el intento.</p>
<p>Restregó sus húmedos ojos con el reverso de su mano. Había sido llevado de la mano como un niño sin idea, haciendo todo lo que ellos quisieran que él hiciera y ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de hablarle sobre sus derechos de nacimiento. Tragó dura y dolorosamente, era casi como si esperaran que el muriera, por lo que cualquier información que pudiese reclamar como adulto fuera irrelevante, porque ellos no esperaban que el viviera tanto.</p>
<p>Su cuerpo se frisó mientras su mente recordaba una y otra vez, sentía la bilis en su garganta y el tragaba. Él no quería morir…todo lo que él quería era vivir su vida en paz, quizás establecerse con un compañero, él quería niños, aun si tenía que adoptarlos y quería una gran casa, con un buen jardín. ¡Él quería ser <em>normal</em>! Él no quería oír profecías o que le dijeran que debía matar a alguien, él no quería estar atrapado en esta guerra, ¡él no quería pelear! ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? ¡esta no era su guerra! Él no había escogido esto, él había sido arrastrado dentro y tratado como un cerdo para el matadero. Ellos querían que el muriese y estaban tomando lentamente su control sobre su derecho de nacimiento…sus señoríos, sus bóvedas, sus propiedades y objetos…<em>todo</em> lo que sus padres querían que él tuviese, todo lo que ellos habían planeado y preparado meticulosamente, desde su bóveda personal, hasta su legitimación y su señorío, todo se lo habían quitado lentamente ¡y él no sabía nada de ello!</p>
<p>Todo esto eran planes de Dumbledore, él lo sabía. Lucius Malfoy quizás fuera un inmundo Mortífago, pero nunca le había mentido. ¿Cómo demonios él había llegado al punto donde Dumbledore le estaba quitando todo lo que tenía y un <em>Mortífago</em> lo estaba ayudando? Él no podía entenderlo y hacia que su cabeza doliera más cada vez que trataba de entender que demonios estaba pasando.</p>
<p>¿Cómo había llegado al punto donde podía confiar más en Lucius Malfoy que en Dumbledore? Estaba tan confundido y enojado ¡y no había nadie con quien pudiera hablar! Incluso contempló enviarle una carta a Lucius Malfoy para pedirle consejos. No sabía de donde había salido ese momento de locura, pero estaba tan confundido y él no sabía a donde correr, ¿Cómo había pasado esto?</p>
<p>Las cosas se pusieron peor de lo que esperaba cuando fue citado,  vía ministerial, para ir al Ministerio de Magia y él había ido de buena gana, había salido de su habitación por primera vez en días para sentarse a la mesa para comer la tostada a media comer que había dejado su primo, mientras Dudley pensaba en volver a jugar ‘la caza de Harry’ y Vernon estaba en un humor particularmente mal, por lo que había tomado la oportunidad de salir de Privet Drive, aun solo fuera por un par de horas.</p>
<p>Su guardián de la Orden lo había visto irse, el casi podía sentir sus ojos sobre él, mientras se subía en el auto encantado verde del Ministerio, con todas sus posesiones como le fue solicitado por el ministerio, él había visto el brillo de una capa de invisibilidad mientras que la persona, debajo de ella giraba y se desaparecía, para decirle a Dumbledore inmediatamente que Harry había sido tomado bajo la custodia del Ministerio.</p>
<p>Él no se había quedado bajo la custodia del ministerio, tan rápido como llego al Ministerio en Londres, había sido bienvenido, e informado de lo que estaba pasando y luego entregado a Lucius Malfoy quien, por lo que le habían dicho, tenía su custodia legal en nombre del Movimiento de Protección al Mago.</p>
<p>El trató de pelear, el gritó que no quería vivir con Malfoy de todas las personas, pero nadie quería escucharlo, en lo que a ellos les interesa, ¡él no tenía derecho sobre donde vivía! Era un mago menor de edad y después de que Lucius les diera que comer, ellos estaban comiendo de su mano y estaban ansiosos de poner a Harry con Lucius, como un miembro fundador del Movimiento de Protección al Mago ellos proclamaban que era ¡la persona perfecta para tener su custodia! Le habían dicho que se calmara y que fuera a casa con su nuevo guardián, que no había nada que el pudiera hacer, como era un menor de edad nada de lo que dijera o hiciera podría cambiarlo.</p>
<p>Habían pasado solo tres días de su viaje al callejón Diagon y todas sus cosas estaban ahora en una habitación de invitados en la Mansión Malfoy, la cual era tan grande como el segundo piso de la casa de los Dursley y él todavía estaba devanándose los sesos por lo que había pasado, los periódicos iban a explotar con la historia de que Lucius había tomado la custodia del ‘descuidado’ joven héroe y lo había adoptado como su propio hijo, pero Lucius se rehusaba a comentar nada sobre sus razones para tomar su custodia excepto de decirles que había sido descuidado y Harry había sido mantenido fuera de la  vista del público y los reporteros.</p>
<p>Él era el señor Potter y el señor Black, los periódicos se habían enterado cuando Lucius llevo a Harry a la próxima reunión para darlo a conocer, pero el aun necesitaba un guardián y Lucius Malfoy era ahora la persona que ocupaba ese puesto después de haber ganado su custodia por la severa negligencia de su guardián anterior.</p>
<p>Harry no sabía quién estaba más sorprendido en realidad, si Draco o él, a quien Lucius le había dicho firmemente de que tenía que tratar a Harry como un hermano ahora que ellos <em>son</em> hermanos adoptivos. Narcissa Malfoy lo había tomado bajos su ala, no que ella se pudiera quejar mucho de Harry quien era ahora su jefe de casa.</p>
<p>Era tan extraño, Harry pensaba que, tan estúpido como sonaba en retrospectiva, que Voldemort estaría allí esperando por él, pero claro eso no podría ser verdad, Lucius era un seguidor leal, de eso el no tenían ninguna duda, el simple pensamiento de estar bajo el mismo techo que Lucius le había dado muchas noches sin sueño, pero el hombre también era un oficial de alto rango en el Ministerio que era acusado de ser un Mortífago. Seguramente el Ministerio lo estaría vigilando a él y a su casa y ellos sabrían si Voldemort estaba allí, aunque eso no detenía a Lucius de ser un Mortífago.</p>
<p>A Harry no le gustaba estar allí y se aseguraba de no ir a <em>ningún</em> lado sin su varita, se bañaba con ella y estaba teniendo problemas para relajarse y dormir, pero todo el mundo sabía que él estaba aquí ahora, por lo que por los menos estaba seguro de que Lucius no podría hacer lo que quisiera con él, habría preguntas y Lucius estaría en problemas.</p>
<p>Así que no, Harry no temía totalmente por su vida al estar allí y Lucius le estaba dando lecciones para ayudarlo a entender de que se trataba ser un Señor Feudal y todo lo que se esperaba de él, y estaba corriendo a través de todo lo que no entendía de los documentos que Nagnok le había dado y de los libros que Lucius le había hecho comprar, estaba tan ocupado que no había tenido la oportunidad de sentarse tranquilamente a pensar lo que estaba pasado.</p>
<p>Claro que un millón de lechuzas le habían llegado la mañana siguiente de que se hubiese hecho público, dos días después de que lo trajeran a la Mansión Malfoy, que él había sido ‘adoptado’ por Lucius Malfoy debido a ‘negligencia no especificada’ lo que pudo haber sido cualquier cosa o significar cualquier cosa. Había recibido varias cartas de los Weasleys, una increíblemente larga de Hermione, una corta y acusadora carta de Dumbledore y una asustada de Remus quien pensaba que lo habían secuestrado.</p>
<p>Había suspirado y todas tenían el casi el mismo mensaje, mantén tus ojos abiertos, ten tu varita contigo en todo momento, no le des la espalda, no confíes en ellos, averigua lo que puedas de ellos, síguelos y reporta todos y cada uno de sus movimientos que ellos lo sacarían de allí lo más rápido posible.</p>
<p>“Tomo por tu expresión que tus cartas traen noticias que prefieres no haber leído” dijo Lucius mientras tomaba su té de una taza china antigua que combinaba con un delicado salsero. Era casi cómico para Harry el mirar a los Malfoy comer y beber, especialmente luego de esas semanas que pasó con los Dursley mirando a Dudley y Vernon atragantarse con lo que tuvieran a la mano con cada cucharada.</p>
<p>Harry gruño. “Algo así. Es como si usaran el mismo patrón para escribirlas, solo que, en diferentes palabras, todas tienen los mismos ‘consejos’.”</p>
<p>“Van por el camino de que no confíes en nosotros y que nos espíes, sin duda alguna. Dumbledore siempre ha sido un tonto transparente.” Le dijo Lucius y Harry asintió medio ido mientras pasaba sus ojos sobre la carta de Ron y si declaración de conseguir que los gemelos lo rescaten igual que aquella vez cuando tenían doce años.</p>
<p>Draco estaba sentado frente a él, en la pequeña mesa de seis lugares. Los Malfoy tenían una mesa mucho, pero mucho más grande, en su comedor formal, pero el comedor familiar era más pequeño e íntimo y aunque era para seis personas, solo había cuatro sillas. Lucius estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa y Narcissa frente a él, Harry y Draco sentados uno frente al otro en los lados de la mesa, los primeros días fueron casi imposibles ya que Draco era una persona muy infantil, consentida y ruin, y pateaba sus rodillas por debajo de la mesa, por lo menos hasta que Lucius se dio cuenta y amenazo con castigarlo si continuaba con eso.</p>
<p>Draco todavía estaba avergonzado y humillado por el ultimo de sus castigos, debido por su comportamiento promiscuo y el descuido de sus estudios, y no tenia deseos de ganarse otro. El odiaba a Harry todavía más por decirle a su padre por los rumores que recorrían Hogwarts y se había asegurado de que lo supiera, tomaba cada oportunidad que tenía para hacerle saber a Harry que no era bienvenido en su hogar, el cual no había compartido con nadie en su vida, él no era bueno compartiendo, igual que Dudley.</p>
<p>Lo cual era realmente triste, había sido tomado de un hogar donde no lo querían para ponerlo en otro, era como si el realmente fuera incapaz de ser amado, pero él se estaba quedando con los Malfoy de todas las personas, trataba de que eso no lo molestara.</p>
<p>Una semana después de que llegara a la Mansión Malfoy todo cambio, Lucius tenía un día libre del trabajo y lo despertó a las seis de la mañana, mejor dicho, envió a un elfo domestico a despertarlo a las seis de la mañana y guiarlo a una habitación en el laberinto de la Mansión a la cual él no estaba acostumbrado todavía.</p>
<p>Fue forzado a sentarse durante una larga hora en una clase de etiqueta antes del desayuno y luego, después del desayuno, el cual debía agregar fue perfectamente balanceado, un sastre y dos asistentes habían venido a medirlo para túnicas. Había tomado tres horas mientras le hacían dos juegos de túnicas a la medida, completos con camisas y pantalones, para vestir mientras su nuevo guardarropa estaba siendo creado especialmente para él en un rango de colores que combinaban con su color de ojos y cabello y con las estaciones. Lucius había hecho que un elfo domestico incinerara todas sus túnicas y ropas viejas mientras él estaba siendo medido.</p>
<p>El almuerzo fue todavía más tenso que el desayuno porque Harry estaba furiosos de ser pinchado, movido vestido como un niño y después se había enterado de que toda su ropa fue quemada sin su permiso.</p>
<p>‘Ahora eres parte de la familia Malfoy, tus acciones se reflejan en mí y tu apariencia se refleja en mí. Mientras estés en mi casa, te vestirás y comportaras como yo te diga que lo hagas.’ Lucius le dijo calmadamente luego de que Harry hiciera un berrinche y dejara salir toda su furia y frustración, la cual solo había crecido desde que llegara a la Mansión.</p>
<p>Malhumorado y rabiando silenciosamente, Harry volvió a su nuevo y aburrido libro en una silla frente a Lucius en su estudio. Él estaba trabajando en cualquier cosa que el hiciera mientras supervisaba a Harry así él podría estar a mano si Harry no entendía algo, lo cual era lo suficientemente seguido para que Lucius le preguntase una vez si quizás él debía leerle el libro como a un niño.</p>
<p>“¿Empezaras a leer o prefieres continuar mirando en blanco a la página?” le pregunto Lucius sin levantar la mirada hacia él.</p>
<p>Harry suspiro y se forzó a si mismo a volver al libro. Él no sabía que estaba pasando, todo estaba de cabeza y estaba yendo muy rápido para el entenderlo, el necesitaba que se detuviera un poco, para así respirar y trabajar a través de todo. Él no sabía que pensar, en quien confiar o que creer. Él incluso había hecho una lista en su suite, porque tan gran habitación, con su propio baño y área para sentarse y una chimenea, no podría ser llamado una simple habitación, por lo que él la llamaba su suite. La lista solo tenía los nombres de algunas personas que él sabía que podía confiar en ellas explícitamente, una lista con todo lo que había aprendido y otra con todos los libros que había leído desde el inicio del verano, solo para llevar un control de las cosas.</p>
<p>“He hecho una lista de todas las mujeres elegibles para que las cortejes si no vas a leer ese libro.” Le dijo Lucius varios minutos después de que Harry se perdiera en su mente otra vez.</p>
<p>“¿Para qué?” de pregunto Harry enojado.</p>
<p>“Para tu compromiso, Harry.” Dijo Lucius pacientemente.</p>
<p>“¡No me voy a casar con nadie y no me vas hacer hacerlo!” explotó Harry.</p>
<p>Lucius Malfoy suspiro pesadamente. “Un compromiso es un simple contrato que puede ser roto fácilmente si así lo deseas, pero es tradicional que un heredero, o un señor feudal menor de edad, este comprometido, es más para protección ya que no puedes ser comprometido dos veces al mismo tiempo, es mejor tener un compromiso seleccionado cuidadosamente que uno que tu hagas. Draco está comprometido, lo ha estado desde que tenía seis años, con Astoria Greengrass, esa es la razón por la que ‘sus saltos de cama en cama’ como tú lo llamaste con la señorita Parkinson y con la hermana mayor de Astoria, Daphne, es tan vergonzoso y por lo que puse un para a semejante comportamiento. Yo no espero que mi hijo sea virgen hasta su noche de bodas, pero había pensado que él tendría más respeto por las hijas de otras familias sangre pura, las que están esperadas a mantenerse puras, por más injusto que te pueda parecer.”</p>
<p>“¿Entonces no tengo obligación alguna de casarme con esta persona?” pregunto Harry mientras tomaba la lista de los nombres.</p>
<p>“Ninguna.” Le aseguro Lucius suavemente. “Esta información estará en uno de los libros se te compraron.”</p>
<p>“Todavía no he podido leerlos todos.” Dijo Harry evitando la mirada de Lucius.</p>
<p>“No me sorprende, lo único que haces es mirar a la página y no los lees.” Dijo Lucius mientras dejaba que su mirada viajara al libro en su regazo. “Entiendo que algunos son tediosos, pero es toda la información que necesitas saber, por lo que te sugiero que te apliques más de lo que lo has hecho y retengas la información que estas tomando.”</p>
<p>“No conozco ninguno de estos nombres.” Harry dijo mientras leía la lista con el ceño fruncido.</p>
<p>“Tú no tienes que conocer tus nombres, están en orden idoneidad para un señor de tu estatus, el tener dos señoríos es una cualidad muy atractiva, aun si tus modales, etiqueta, inteligencia y personalidad son carentes.”</p>
<p>Harry apretó sus dientes, fue atacado una vez, solo verbalmente, pero como su guardián, Lucius ahora tenía el poder y el derecho de castigarlo, como lo había hecho con Draco. Harry no olvidaría el castigo pronto y él no tenía el deseo de repetir la humillante experiencia.</p>
<p>“Hmm, entonces puedes aprender. Bien.”</p>
<p>Harry se sentó en la silla, mirando el pergamino que solo tenía cinco nombres en él. No podía pronunciar dos de ellos.</p>
<p>“Hay una carencia de brujas sangre pura en Bretaña.” Dijo Lucius como si estuviera leyendo su mente. “Aquellas que están en tu rango de edad fueron comprometidas hace años. No creí que te gustara una bebé como tu prometida, tampoco una bruja de edad avanzada, aunque sospecho que Draco lo hubiese disfrutado.”</p>
<p>Harry permaneció en silencio mientras mordía su labio. Lucius suspiro otra vez. Él estaba haciendo eso mucho a su alrededor y Harry se preguntaba si realmente él era tal carga o si el hombre suspiraba a cerca de todo.</p>
<p>“¿Cuál es la menor y la mayor edad que considerarías?”</p>
<p>Harry se encogió de hombros. “No me gusta el pensamiento de alguien más joven que yo, pero la gente, bueno me molestan.</p>
<p>“¿Cómo te molestan?” pregunto Lucius.</p>
<p>Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez; inmediatamente sintió dolor en su hombro, como si fuese golpeado por una regla de madera, lo había sorprendido y frotando su hombro mientras miraba a Lucius, quien tenía su varita en la mano.</p>
<p>“Te he advertido varias veces que dejes de encogerte como un muggle cualquiera.” Lucius le siseo. “Dime con tus palabras, que encuentras molesto en las otras personas.”</p>
<p>“No lo sé, la mayor parte del tiempo la gente de mi edad me fastidia, pequeñas cosas como la manera en que actúan, las cosas que dicen, lo que esperan que yo haga o como me comporte, todo parece tan…sin sentido, tan infantil.”</p>
<p>“¿Cosas como cuáles?”</p>
<p>“Como las bromas, los juegos estúpidos, llamar a las personas de otra manera por razones estúpidas. Nunca me ha gustado. Todo el mundo espera que yo sea este gran bromista como mi papá, pero yo no tengo ningún interés en usar a la gente como entrenamiento. O cuando Ron llama a Draco hurón por algo que el falso Moody le hizo en nuestro cuarto año o los Slytherins llamando a Hermione castor por sus dientes cuando es algo que ella no puede controlar, es tan sin sentido, ¿Cuál es el punto de hacerlo? ¿no te beneficia en nada entonces porque te molestas en hacerlo? Es estúpido.”</p>
<p>“Bueno, bueno, parece que te he prejuzgado, eres un poco más maduro de lo que pensé en primer lugar. ¿por lo que preferirías a alguien mayor que tú?”</p>
<p>“Supongo.” Dijo Harry infelizmente.</p>
<p>“¿Podríamos decir de cuarenta años entonces?” pregunto Lucius pacientemente.</p>
<p>Harry asintió, solo para sentir una regla golpeándolo en la parte trasera de la cabeza. “Quise decir, que sí.”</p>
<p>“Bien. Todavía no hay sangres puras de esa edad en Bretaña, pero hace más fácil el escoger una bruja sangre pura de Europa.”</p>
<p>Harry gruño y miro hacia su regazo. Lucius suspiro otra vez.</p>
<p>“¿Cuál es el problema ahora?” pregunto con menos paciencia.</p>
<p>“No…no estoy seguro de que me gusten las mujeres.”</p>
<p>Lucius retrocedió como si lo hubiesen abofeteado. Harry se sonrojó y se encorvó.</p>
<p>“Quiero decir… no estoy interesado en nadie, pero las chicas parecen más fastidiosas para mí, por lo que pensé que los chicos serian mejor, pero no estoy realmente seguro de lo que soy o que me gusta, nunca he…nunca he estado con nadie de esa manera, así que no sé.”</p>
<p>“No hay necesidad para esa diatriba, solo estoy sorprendido. No te tome del tipo de mente abierta, quizás debí haberlo hecho. Voy hacer que te examinen para ver si puedes engendrar a los niños, lo iba a hacer de cualquier manera, pero con este cambio en las cosas lo hare más urgente y voy a escribir una nueva lista de candidatos apropiados que son idóneos para ti. Pasa que hay muchos más magos sangre pura que brujas, por lo que hay algunos en Bretaña sin un compromiso.”</p>
<p>“¿Qué quieres decir con ‘ver si puedo engendrar a los niños’?” pregunto Harry estupefacto.</p>
<p>Lucius suspiro pesadamente. “Tu ignorancia realmente no conoce límites. Te buscare un libro para eso también, pero algunos magos son capaces de engendrar niños, otros no. Draco fue examinado antes de su compromiso y encontramos que él no tiene el gen que le permite a los magos llevar a los niños, haré que te examinen obviamente, pero el treinta por ciento de todos los magos son capaces de llevar a los niños, la mayoría nunca lo sabe, como son heterosexuales y nunca dejarían a otro hombre penetrarlos de esa manera y nunca son examinados, pero si te sientes naturalmente más atraído a los hombres, puede ser que debas ser emparejado con uno.”</p>
<p>“¿Entonces…podría ser prometido a otro hombre y eso estaría bien?” pregunto Harry lleno de incertidumbre.</p>
<p>“Perfectamente bien.” Dijo Lucius. “Ahora empieza a leer tus libros. Quiero un reporte para mañana de lo que has aprendido hoy. Tendré la poción que necesita lista para mañana en la tarde.”</p>
<p>Harry asintió y se paró, tomando el libro que con el que estaba luchando por entender. Se chocó con Draco de camino a su habitación.</p>
<p>“¿Divirtiéndote, Potter?” escupió Draco.</p>
<p>“Guárdatelo Draco, no tengo nada que decirte.” Le respondió Harry al chico más alto.</p>
<p>“¡Para de llamarme por mi nombre!” siseo.</p>
<p>“Me dijeron que tengo que llamarte Draco, y lo haré. No tengo ningún deseo de ser castigado otra vez y pensaba que tú tampoco lo tenías, a menos que te guste apoyarte sobre la rodilla de tu padre y ser nalgueado como un niño.”</p>
<p>Draco se sonrojó y cerro la boca. Ser nalgueado por Lucius Malfoy dolía y mucho. El y Draco habían estado inconformes con toda la situación y al día siguiente tuvieron que sufrir la humillación de no ser capaces de sentarse correctamente y como retorcerse les ganaría una maldición de uno o ambos Malfoy mayores, tenían que soportar el dolor mientras estaban sentados en sillas de madera sin cojines. Ninguno de ellos quería repetir la experiencia.</p>
<p>“No me gusta que estés aquí.” Le dijo Draco groseramente.</p>
<p>“A mí me gusta estar aquí.” Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa. “Es tan sorprendente y nunca pensé que disfrutaría estar aquí, pero estoy aprendiendo un montón y no será por mucho tiempo, volveremos a Hogwarts en poco tiempo. Y luego solo será otro verano, entonces seré libre de guardianes cuando me gradué y seré el señor de las casas Potter y Black, seré libre para hacer lo que sea.”</p>
<p>“No totalmente, todavía es esperado que te comportes como un señor.” Le dijo Draco. “Y ahora estas vinculado con el apellido Malfoy; ¡no dejare que nos humilles!”</p>
<p>“Me creas o no, no tengo intención de humillar el apellido Malfoy; tengo mucho que agradecerle a tu padre, incluyendo el arreglar mi compromiso para que nadie tome ventaja de mí y buscándome una pareja respetable.”</p>
<p>Eso llamo la atención de Draco. “¿Quién es?”</p>
<p>Harry solo parpadeo y continuo su camino.</p>
<p>“¡No debes ignorarme en mi propia casa! ¡Dime a quien estas prometido!”</p>
<p>“¡No es tu problema! Aunque estaba sorprendido al escuchar de tu compromiso con Astoria Greengrass, especialmente como estas…<em>practicando</em> con su hermana mayor.”</p>
<p>“¡No tienes nada que ver en eso! ¿Cómo rayos sabes de Daphne?”</p>
<p>“Por favor, todo el mundo sabe sobre eso Draco, y sobre el susto de embarazo de Pansy.”</p>
<p>Draco palideció cuando recordó la furia de su padre al encontrar esa información. El suspiro.</p>
<p>“Eso fue mi culpa.” Admitió. “No fui lo suficientemente cuidadoso.”</p>
<p>“Tenía la impresión de que no debías de hacer eso con ellas, cuidadoso o no.”</p>
<p>Draco lo desestimo. “¿Cómo es mi culpa si ellas se acuestan en mi cama? Ellas son las que tienen que cuidar su pureza; no soy yo que debe hacerlo.”</p>
<p>Harry le concedió eso, ellas debían retenerse más, pero aun así eran dos personas las que acordaban tener sexo, Draco pudo haberse negado.</p>
<p>“¿Por qué negarme?” cuando Harry señalo eso. “Si ellas me ofrecen algo que yo quiero, lo voy a tomar.” Dijo simplemente.</p>
<p>Harry suspiro. Él no pensaba que sería capaz de aceptar ese punto de vista tan egoísta, él no había sido criado de esa manera, siendo pateado y golpeado por su propia familia, siendo forzado a ser casi sirviente de ellos…él no tenia en el eso de ser una persona egoísta, por lo menos no al extremo de Draco y los demás sangre pura.</p>
<p>Continuo el camino hacia su habitación y Draco lo dejo irse esta vez. Tenía mucho que pensar y mucho que leer, sin mencionar tratar de entender Runas Antiguas, lo cual le había llamado la curiosidad cuando las vio en Gringotts, y la muy difícil Aritmacia y ahora se le había añadido la preocupación de arreglar su compromiso con otro mago sangre pura. No debían quedar muchos por ahí si todas las mujeres estaban emparejadas, y estaba contento y un poco aliviado con el conocimiento de que no tendría que casarse con él y que podría romper el compromiso cuando se graduara.</p>
<p>Se sentó en su área de recibimiento y se acomodó con su libro, él había querido decir lo que le dijo a Draco, él no tenía ningún deseo de ser nalgueado como un pequeño niño travieso otra vez y se tomó la amenaza de Lucius seriamente, por lo que se sentó a leer los tediosos libros que había sido forzado a comprar por la insistencia de Nagnok, el goblin y Lucius. Esta iba a ser una larga y aburrida noche, de eso estaba seguro.</p>
<p>Harry se había asentado relativamente bien con la familia Malfoy, no importaba si su espalda era golpeada por una maldición que le hacía sentir como si lo hubiesen golpeado con un pedazo de madera.</p>
<p>Esta vez era Narcissa Malfoy quien estaba lanzando las maldiciones y él se había asegurado de que la maldición era comúnmente usada por todos los padres sangre pura para quitarle a los niños los malos hábitos, eso le habían dicho los tres Malfoy. Draco incluso le dijo que sus mayores memorias de aprendizaje fueron con esa maldición.</p>
<p>“Mantén tu espalda derecha, tu postura natural es encorvada, tu espina dorsal tiene la forma de una S.” era sermoneado mientras sus hombros eran empujados hacia atrás y una elegante mano empujaba la curva de su espalda, moviendo sus caderas hacia delante. “Haz vivido toda tu vida con mala postura, te tomará un tiempo acostumbrarte, pero te acostumbrarás con un poco de enseñanza. Tienes el guardarropa, ahora necesitas la postura para vestirlo correctamente, conocerás a tu prometido en una semana, necesitas caminando como se debe caminar y hablando como se debe hablar para entonces o serás rechazado, tienes que aprender rápido porque ser rechazado es una gran humillación para la familia Malfoy.”</p>
<p>Harry asintió y mantuvo sus hombros atrás, como había sido instruido. Tomo precisas y largas zancadas alrededor del gran salón de baile, Narcissa siguiéndolo, su varita posicionada para golpearlo con otra maldición si ponía un pie fuera de lugar o apretaba sus hombros o si los echaba para delante. Era un duro trabajo mantener la postura y le dolían los músculos abdominales los de la espalda, lo que Lucius le había dicho que s músculos centrales. Aparentemente necesitaba endurecerlos para estirarlos y liberarlos, porque todos los sangre pura tenían fuertes músculos centrales debido a su postura. Eso dolía.</p>
<p>Fue golpeado por una maldición en la cadera y gimió, solo para sentir el golpe esta vez en su nuca.</p>
<p>“Moviste tu cadera hacia fuera.” Le dijo Narcissa. “No necesito explicar el porqué de la segunda maldición, ¿o sí?”</p>
<p>“No, Señora Malfoy.” Respondió suave y respetuosamente. Le agradaba Narcissa, ella no llevaba la marca oscura y nunca le había hecho nada personalmente, por lo que estaba contento con comportarse cuando ella estaba cerca, y el cuidado que tenía con el hacía que su corazón doliera, y por primera vez en su vida, echaba de menos la presencia de una madre.</p>
<p>Harry respiro y ajusto sus hombros y caderas, manteniendo su barbilla en un ángulo de noventa grados con su cuello, no le estaba permitido mirar al piso, no le estaba permitido mirar donde estaba pisando y él no estaba acostumbrado a eso.</p>
<p>Le había sorprendido mucho cuando la poción que había tomado le dio positivo para el gen que le permite engendrar a los niños en su propio cuerpo. Había hecho una rabieta, había sido castigado y después lo negó dos veces, rehusándose a creer en ese examen y reclamando que fue alterado para hacerlo dudar de su cordura.</p>
<p>Lucius había tenido suficiente de sus ‘innecesarias negaciones’ y en su próximo día libre lo había arrastrado a San Mungo y le había hecho el examen otra vez. Era irrefutable ahora y en el hospital de habían dado dos panfletos y una lista de libros que tenía que leer. Había sido forzado a aceptar que los resultados estaban bien y lentamente estaba aceptándolo por si mismo y los libros eran de mucha ayuda y muy informativos realmente, aunque él podría haberlo hecho sin las imágenes de la cirugía a la que tendría que someterse para traer al bebé al mundo.</p>
<p>Lucius había sonreído con los resultados del hospital; aparentemente no había habido un mago sangre pura cuyos resultados dieran positivos en mucho tiempo, por lo que Lucius le había dicho que buscaría un matrimonio porque habida dado positivo para este gen y no un simple compromiso, porque él estaba en edad casadera, las cuales eran cualquier edad sobre los catorce con el consentimiento de los padres o diecisiete sin el consentimiento.</p>
<p>También era un orgullo para la familia Malfoy tener un hombre capaz de portar niños en la familia, aunque Harry no hubiese nacido como un Malfoy, le era constantemente dicho, y estaba llegando a entender, que ahora él era parte de la familia y eso no importaba, que sus acciones se reflejarían en ellos y las acciones de ellos en él, que su humillación era la humillación de la familia y que sus logros también lo eran porque él fue totalmente adoptado por la familia Malfoy. ¡El incluso aparecía en el tapete familiar!</p>
<p>Lucius seguía protegiéndolo de todo y de todos, incluyendo la prensa y los reporteros y negaba todos los intentos de ver o hablar con ‘su hijo’ como repetidamente había dicho. Harry todavía recibía lechuzas casi diariamente, pero Lucius era estricto y le había restringido el uso de lechuzas a Draco y a él, aparentemente era grosero enviar muchas lechuzas al mismo tiempo.</p>
<p>Debido a esta restricción, la única persona a la que Harry le respondía regularmente era a Remus, porque el hombre parecía genuinamente preocupado por él, no le importaban los Malfoy o que hacían, pero si él como persona, por lo que Harry le escribía que estaba bien, que estaba realmente bien y que era feliz, que ahora tenía una familia y le estaban enseñando lo que tenía que saber. Mantenía sus mensajes cortos, iban al punto y eran elegantes. Lucius revisaba todas sus cartas y las aprobaba, lo mismo hacía con Draco, incluso se había negado a dejar que Harry enviara cartas al principio ‘porque su caligrafía era abismal y él no podía tener tan horrendo tipo de letra vinculada a un miembro de su familia.’ A Harry todavía le dolían las muchas maldiciones que había tomado de Lucius mientras este le instruía como escribir correctamente con una pluma. Sus nudillos habían estado magullados y adoloridos por días.</p>
<p> Había asistido a una segunda reunión del Winzegamot justo antes de su cumpleaños número dieciséis y entendió un poco más de lo que había entendido la primera vez, lo que probaba que estaba aprendiendo de los numerosos libros que estaba leyendo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se mantuvo callado y tan cerca de Lucius como podía estar en público, escuchando y aprendiendo. Cuando le fue preguntado por su opinión o por su voto, tomo un gran respiro y pensó sobre lo que le estaban preguntando. Habiendo prestado atención a los argumentos y opiniones de los otros miembros del Winzegamot en la mesa semicircular, y pensando su respuesta antes de darla. Pensaba que había sorprendido al menos a algunos de ellos con sus opiniones de los asuntos, o quizás solo era porque no estaba balbuceando como un idiota o simplemente copiando a Lucius, porque él era tan joven, él sabía que eso y como los demás señores tenían cuarenta años o más, lo que lo hacia destacarse como un adolescente frente a ellos, pero en la misma mano él no era la persona más joven en reclamar su señorío temprano, un chico había tenido trece años cuando se había unido al Winzegamot, por lo que Harry estaba un poco inseguro sobre todo, él era muchísimo menos vocal que los demás señores, pero estaba feliz de que él no era la persona más joven en unirse al Winzegamot en la historia y aunque él no había sido criado sabiendo de su señorío o de sus responsabilidades, él estaba aprendiendo rápido y con la ayuda de Lucius, pensó que se estaba defendiendo bien por si solo ante los mayores, y mejor formados señores, pero él sabía que ellos no lo tomaban seriamente, todavía no, pero lo escuchaban…él no era solo el señor Potter sino que también el señor Black, lo cual era abreviado a solo señor Potter-Black para su conveniencia, él también era Harry Potter y por ese hecho, él tenía a la gente escuchándolo en vez de interrumpirlo y reírse de él, de lo cual estaba agradecido ya que había estado cagándose cuando Lucius le advirtió que los demás miembros del Winzegamot podrían hacer eso.</p>
<p>El conoció a un montón de gente que no sabía que existían, particularmente el Señor Xerxes Lestrange, quien había tomado gran interés en él también. El hombre era gigantesco y era al menos del tamaño de dos personas en altura y anchura, su mano fue firme y ruda cuando tomo la suya para saludarse, solo que el no agito la mano de Harry, sino que tomo su mano como la de una chica y le besó el reverso de ella con labios secos y con una firme presión que duro solo un momento.</p>
<p>Harry mordió su lengua y sonrió suavemente, aunque fue un poco forzada, recordando las lecciones de Narcissa. Él debía ser fuerte y gentil, grácil y elocuente; el sería un consorte por su habilidad de portar niños, el seria ‘la señora’ de la casa…le habían maldecido varias veces por la rabieta que había seguido a esa pieza de información. Había parado sobre la rodilla de Lucius otra vez cuando Narcissa le dijo de su disgustante y malvado lenguaje y comportamiento luego de enterarse de su estatus ‘superior’ una vez que el hombre llegara a casa del trabajo.</p>
<p>“Espero verlo de nuevo muy pronto, Señor Potter-Black.”</p>
<p>Harry miro a Lucius de manera cuestionante cuando salieron de la reunión del Winzegamot.</p>
<p>“Por favor dime que nunca me comprometerías a él, él no tiene cuarenta o menos. Me comeré mis dos pies, con medias y zapatos incluidos, si tiene menos de setenta.”</p>
<p>Lucius le sonrió. “Tiene setenta y cuatro y sería una buena pareja, es fuerte, confiable y está encantado contigo. Los Lestrange tienen fuertes y buenos genes.”</p>
<p>Harry palideció, sintiéndose un poco mareado y Lucius rio oscuramente. “Estas comprometido a su nieto más joven, Rabastan Lestrange, quien tiene treinta y seis. Aunque cumplirá treinta y siete más tarde este año, éramos amigos en la escuela y claramente continuamos como amigos luego. Aceptaron la oferta de contrato contigo ayer.”</p>
<p>“¿El que está en Azkaban?” pregunto con el ceño fruncido.</p>
<p>“El que escapó de Azkaban.” Lucius corrigió silenciosamente.</p>
<p>“¿Cómo puedo estar comprometido con alguien que es buscado por la ley?” demando Harry.</p>
<p>“No en público, hijo mío.” Le siseo Lucius.</p>
<p>Harry se calló y apretó la boca mientras cambiaba su expresión a una neutral, corrigió su postura y se aseguró de recordar sus lecciones para evitar volver a estar sobre la rodilla de Lucius cuando llegaran a casa. Si lo impresionaba quizás recibiría un castigo menor, como una restricción en sus dulces o en la cantidad de cartas que podía enviar, aunque ya estaba restringido en ambas y no tenia deseos de ser restringido todavía más de lo que estaba, pero era mucho mejor que ser nalgueado como un niño pequeño y que lo hicieran pararse en la esquina mientras todos los cojines de sus sillas eran desaparecidos.</p>
<p>“Lo estás haciendo maravillosamente bien.” Lo elogio Lucius silenciosamente cuando llegaron al Atrio. “Mantente así quizás puedas pasar por el Señor Potter-Black después de todo.”</p>
<p>Harry trato inexplicablemente de mantener su sonrisa mental y no mostrarla en su cara mientras parecía desinteresado y calmado a lo que trataba de mantenerse a la par con Lucius, ligeramente detrás de él como las piernas de Lucius eran realmente largas, no como las suyas que eran cortas. El no miraba a ningún lado y mantenía su barbilla arriba. Estaba haciéndolo bien pensaba, especialmente cuando solo había estado con la familia Malfoy por poco más que un mes. Se mantenía calmado y no chocaba con nadie, los hacia moverse de su camino, tal y como Lucius lo hacía. Al menos hasta que Dumbledore apareció frente a ellos en el lado contrario del gigantesco Atrio del ministerio, había algunas personas siguiéndolo.</p>
<p>“¡Harry, mi muchacho!” lo llamó para detener su camino.</p>
<p>Lucius inmediatamente se paró frente a Harry, y puso una mano sobre su hombro para asegurarse de saber dónde él estaba parado en todo momento.</p>
<p>“Dumbledore.” Saludo Lucius. “No creo haberte dado el permiso de hablar con mi hijo menor de edad.”</p>
<p>“Vamos Lucius, ambos sabemos que él no es tu hijo.”</p>
<p>Lucius rio burlándose. “Creo que encontraras que él es legalmente mío y que no hay nada que puedas hacer sobre eso. No tienes mi permiso de acercarte a mi hijo de ninguna manera.”</p>
<p>“Soy su director.”</p>
<p>“Aun no inicia el año escolar. Todas las preocupaciones que tengas sobre la educación de mi hijo serán dirigidas a mí, si creo que Harry no se está desempeñando a lo mejor de sus habilidades, entonces actuare en consecuencia.”</p>
<p>“¿Estás bien Harry?” pregunto Dumbledore ignorando a Lucius.</p>
<p>Harry evito el contacto visual, sin bajar su barbilla ni un centímetro, pero volteando su cabeza en la dirección opuesta. El no respondió. Lucius era su padre legalmente y había dicho expresamente que Dumbledore no tenía permiso para hablar con él; Harry no se quebraría para hablar con Dumbledore, no después de todo lo que Lucius había hecho por él en el último mes, guiándolo, enseñándole, cuidándolo a su manera, castigándolo cuando era necesario, arreglando todo para él y tomando el tiempo para decirle todo lo que necesitaba saber, no, el no iría en contra de Lucius, no ahora. No tenía nada que decirle a Dumbledore de ninguna manera. Al menos nada que no lo tendría gritándole furiosamente en una indignante manera que le ganaría un castigo cuando él y Lucius llegaran a casa.</p>
<p>“Le aseguro que él está mejor que nunca. Se le está reeducando y enseñándosele lo apropiado. Lo que me recuerda que como su padre he cambiado las materias electivas de Harry para su sexto año, le estoy enseñando en casa yo mismo las materias que ha perdido y poniéndolo al día con su educación antes de que el año escolar empiece. Eso es todo con respecto a la educación de mi hijo. Vámonos Harry tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.”</p>
<p>Harry inmediatamente dio un paso hacia delante, un buen, e inclusive preciso paso y siguió a Lucius, al menos hasta que su brazo fue agarrado en medio de un lo cual lo hizo tropezar y jadear, que fue la única razón que dio de estar tan sorprendido. No esperaba que lo agarraran de esa manera.</p>
<p>Lucius volteo, su varita apuntaba a uno de los hombres que seguía a Dumbledore, al que lo había agarrado, y que todavía lo tenía sujeto.</p>
<p>“Le sugiero que suelte a mi hijo en este instante.” Siseo Lucius enojadamente.</p>
<p>“¡Él no es tu hijo Malfoy! Lo maldijiste o algo.”</p>
<p>“Esperaba tal falta de respeto de un nacido de muggles, ¿pero de un mestizo? Bueno.”</p>
<p>Harry volteo para ver al Señor Lestrange recorriendo confiadamente el Atrio hacia ellos.</p>
<p>“Le sugiero que suelte al joven Señor. Es un hijo de la familia Malfoy, una a la cual no quiero enojar.”</p>
<p>Harry sintió más que vio una mano dispararse cuando el Señor Lestrange llego donde ellos y doblo el codo del hombre que lo tenía agarrado y este cayó al suelo, aullando.  Harry camino rápidamente hacia el lado de Lucius escoltado por el formidable e intimidante Xerxes Lestrange.</p>
<p>“Los veré pagar por esta falta de respeto, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tomar a mi hijo menor de edad?! Escucharan de mis abogados.”</p>
<p>“¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Harry que es lo que él quiere?” dijo Dumbledore, mientras ignoraba al hombre en el piso que sostenía su codo.</p>
<p>“Deseo volver a casa con mi padre.” Dijo Harry claro y conciso, hablando con cuidado y elocuencia. Le había tomado par de clases de locución con Narcissa para conseguir hablar correctamente. Disfruto la mirada en la cara de Dumbledore cuando lo escucho hablar, por cómo estaba hablando y por las palabras que dijo.</p>
<p>“¡Lo tienes bajo la maldición imperius!” grito uno de los hombres de la multitud.</p>
<p>“Esa es una acusación muy seria.” Dijo Harry. “El acusarme de estar bajo el poder de tan oscura y debilitante maldición, le aseguro que eso no ha ocurrido.”</p>
<p>“Creo que el Señor Potter-Black por fin está entrando en si mismo.” Expreso el Señor Xerxes Lestrange simplemente. “Siempre ha sido clarificarte ser enseñado en lo que se necesita saber, cosas que debieron ser enseñadas en la infancia, pero, por alguna extraña razón, no lo fueron. Él era una desgracia para todos los sangre pura, estoy agradecido de que alguien finalmente lo haya tomado y le esté enseñando lo que necesita saber. Alguien debía hacerlo.”</p>
<p>Harry debió apretar sus dientes para evitar la sonrisa que amenazaba salir por la expresión en la cara de Dumbledore. Sus ojos azules cayeron a su mano derecha, donde estaban los dos anillos de los señoríos encajando perfectamente, mirando a su pequeño dedo, pero no menos legal o importante. El obviamente se había perdido el artículo del periódico donde hablaba sobre el reclamando sus señoríos; Harry estaba feliz de haber logrado ver la primera reacción en persona.</p>
<p>Vio el entendimiento llegar a sus ojos cuando entendió porque no había sido llamado para ninguna reunión reciente del Winzegamot…porque el ya no estaba en el Winzegamot.</p>
<p>“Esperaba que me consultaras antes de tomar semejante decisión por ti mismo Harry.” Dijo en voz baja y decepcionado. “Esto interrumpirá seriamente tu educación, es una gran responsabilidad para tener.”</p>
<p>“No estaba solo cuando tomó la decisión, yo estaba con él.” Presumió Lucius. “Le dije sobre la interrupción en sus estudios y lo que se esperaba de él, que sería difícil, reorganizará su trabajo escolar para que encaje con sus responsabilidades señoriales que ha reclamado. Lo he estado ayudando en las últimas dos reuniones, por lo que el técnicamente no está tomándolas por si solo y a pesar de lo hayas pensado anteriormente, él está aprendiendo rápido.”</p>
<p>Harry levanto su barbilla un poco más ante el elogio y quería sonreír, pero no lo hizo. Un elogio de Lucius Malfoy, aun en la insultante manera en que lo dijo, era bueno.</p>
<p>“Creo que esta…<em>conversación</em> ha concluido.” Dijo Lucius mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Harry y lo empujaba hacia delante. “Dile adiós a tu director Harry.”</p>
<p>“Adiós director.” Dijo Harry respetuosamente mientras se volteaba con Lucius y se iban. Xerxes Lestrange iba detrás de ellos.</p>
<p>“Que hombre tan fastidioso y entrometido.” Le comento Xerxes a Lucius.</p>
<p>“Realmente.” Lucius respondió. “No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que lidiemos con él. Estoy más enojado con ese mestizo que osó poner sus manos encima de mi hijo, que desgracia.”</p>
<p>“Encima de mi futuro nieto y el pronto a ser portador de mis bisnietos.” Dijo Xerxes. “No me habría parado ocioso a dejar que tal cosa pasara, aun si tenías todo bajo control.” Dijo respetuosamente.</p>
<p>Harry suspiro en silencio, parecía que todo el mundo menos él sabía que estaba comprometido con Rabastan Lestrange, el no entendía todo eso del, portador de los bisnietos, porque él no tenía obligación alguna de casarse con Rabastan cuando el contrato terminara, se había asegurado de eso antes de firmar el contrato.</p>
<p>“Si le gusta Rabastan, puede que lo sea.” Se metió Lucius suavemente y Harry se relajó un poco al asegurarse que su información estaba correcta.</p>
<p>“Tengo mucha fe en que le gustara mi Rabastan. Él es un sangre pura prominente, es rico por su propia mano, es inteligente, es apuesto como un diablo y fértil. Los examine a él y a Rodolphus cuando Bellatrix no estaba embarazada luego de dos años de matrimonio, no hay problema con ninguno de ellos, pero Bellatrix se rehúsa a examinarse.”</p>
<p>“Podría ayudar con eso.” Dijo Harry suavemente. “Soy su jefe de casa; podría…insistir en que confirme su fertilidad si tienes preocupaciones sobre ello como jefe de su casa por matrimonio.”</p>
<p>Xerxes rió y toco el hombro de Harry gentilmente. “Apreciaría eso Señor Potter-Black.”</p>
<p>Harry asintió y tomo el brazo de Lucius cuando llegaron al área de apariciones.</p>
<p>“Te veré pronto Xerxes.” Lucius dijo y ambos compartieron una mirada. Harry lo tomo como que habría una reunión de Mortífagos pronto. Casi todas las cartas que recibía ahora le preguntaban sobre las reuniones de Mortífagos y lo animaban a ‘pasar’ todos los pasos de Lucius o cualquier cosa que escuchara de los Malfoy, aunque estuviera fuera de contexto. Harry no lo iba a hacer, estaba aprendiendo mucho de Lucius, él no quería que eso terminara por nada, Lucius era su padre legalmente, él era familia y el no vendería a su familia.</p>
<p>Harry dio medio paso más cerca de Lucius y apretó su mano sobre el brazo y luego se encontró a si mismo inesperadamente devuelta en el vestíbulo de la Mansión Malfoy. Dio un paso para delante al llegar, pero era mejor que cuando terminaba con la cara en el piso en sus llegadas. Lucius lo había ayudado con eso también.</p>
<p>“Estas mejorando.” Le dijo Lucius, ayudándolo a establecerse un poco. “Tus lecciones están dando frutos.”</p>
<p>Harry asintió. “Todas ellas, creo. entendí más de lo que estaban hablando en la reunión esta vez.”</p>
<p>“Si, estaba muy orgulloso de ti durante la reunión. Como te comportaste, como pensaste lo que querías decir antes de abrir la boca y especialmente como hablaste. Estoy inmensamente orgulloso.”</p>
<p>Harry sonrió alegremente, casi brillando por el elogio y se excusó y corrió, se quería adelantar en sus libros así cuando la próxima reunión fuera llamada, él lo haría mejor.</p>
<p>“¡Para de correr por la casa en este instante!” dijo Lucius detrás del cortantemente, no levantando la voz, pero haciendo que llegara hasta el, se detuvo dónde estaba y miro a Lucius con una sonrisita.</p>
<p>“Perdón.” Dijo tímidamente.</p>
<p>“Espero que realmente necesites el baño.” Le dijo Lucius mientras subía las escaleras para alcanzarlo en el descansillo.</p>
<p>“Quería llegar a mi habitación para así leer más, para que la próxima reunión sea aún mejor.” Dijo Harry emocionado. “Hay algunas coas que todavía no entiendo, por lo que quería revisarlas y terminar el libro que estoy leyendo para pasar al siguiente.”</p>
<p>“Estas parloteando.” Le dijo Lucius y Harry cerro la boca e inclino la cabeza hacia el piso. Eso le gano una maldición en la nuca y su cabeza se levantó automáticamente. “Nunca dije que era algo malo, solo que es algo que necesitas…limitar.” Lucius dijo a lo que caminaba por el pasillo. “estoy complacido de que estés tan emocionado con tus tareas. Esperemos que muestras tanta emoción cuando conozcas a tu prometido en unos días.”</p>
<p>Harry mordió su labio.</p>
<p>“¿Y qué si no le gusto? Solo porque me gusten los hombres mayores no significa que él quiera un compañero que acaba de cumplir dieciséis años.”</p>
<p>“Si su abuelo tiene algo que ver en el asunto, Rabastan estaría proponiéndose y enlazándose contigo antes de que volvieras a Hogwarts.” dijo Lucius secamente.</p>
<p>“¿Pero él no necesita tu permiso para eso, y el mío?”</p>
<p>“Exacto. Un permiso que no voy a dar, mis hijos terminaran su educación antes de empezar un romance y casarse rápidamente.”</p>
<p>Harry rio. “Nunca pensé en casarme tan temprano, me gusta la idea, solo que no todavía. Todo es muy nuevo para mí y quiero aprender todo lo que pueda antes.”</p>
<p>"Entonces ve y continúa leyendo si estas tan emocionado como hace unos minutos. Te veré más tarde para ver cuanta información has retenido.”</p>
<p>Harry asintió y se despidió y continúo caminando hasta su habitación, mucho más estable y calmado que antes. No sabía que pensar sobre el convicto y recién escapado de Azkaban que era su prometido, pero era la decisión de Lucius, no suya, y mientras estuviera bajo el contrato, debe tener una cantidad de encuentros con su prometido y mucha correspondencia para cumplir los términos del contrato que acababa de firma, pero aun así no había obligación alguna de casarse con Rabastan al final de este, por lo que estaba agradecido.</p>
<p>Estaba un poco nervioso sobre la reunión que tendría en unos días y esperaba que todo fuera bien, porque sabía que Rabastan había estado encarcelado en Azkaban por mucho tiempo, quince años si recordaba bien, Sirius había estado mal luego de doce años y el tenía su forma animaga para ayudarlo, él no quería pensar sobre el estado mental en que Rabastan estaba o si era como su cuñada Bellatrix, si era así no había forma en esta vida de que el considerara un compromiso formal al final de este cortejo, ni pensaría en matrimonio.</p>
<p>Xerxes Lestrange sonrió al documento en sus manos. La prueba irrefutable de que Harry James Potter era fértil y capaz de engendrar niños en su cuerpo. Lucius le había proporcionado el documento dispuestamente cuando, en su derecho, había demandado prueba de lo casi imposible de creer que el clamaba, que su hijo adoptivo tenía el gen que le permitía engendrar niños cuando había su contrato inicial pidiendo a Rabastan.</p>
<p>Se rio de si mismo, debía haber sospechado algo como esto…el chico era demasiado pequeño y flaco para ser otra cosa que un portador del gen, pero había pensado que él seguiría creciendo.</p>
<p>Fue su suave cara y esa delicada y frágil construcción de su cuerpo combinada con estos documentos, firmados por dos sanadores diferentes de San Mungo, lo que hicieron la conexión. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se confirmara un portador que quisiera utilizar su rara habilidad y tener un niño creciendo en sus cuerpos que era una reacción natural el no creer cuando alguien clamaba que portaba el gen.</p>
<p>El problema ahora era su terco e idiota hijo y su sobreprotector nieto mayor, los cuales se oponían a la pareja. Su hijo era fácil de ahuyentar, habiendo abandonado a sus hijos yéndose a vivir a india por una década y media, dejándolo para criar a sus dos nietos, uno de los cuales había sido solo un infante, por lo que Xerxes había señalado que ellos eran más sus hijos que hijos de Rhadamanthus y que este no tenía derecho de reclamarlos como suyos.</p>
<p>Rodolphus era incluso más difícil de convencer, el sentía que Rabastan no estaba listo para el complicado proceso de un contrato de cortejo y que las reuniones serian un desastre porque era demasiado pronto. Xerxes estaba listo para darle la razón a su nieto mayor cuando pensaba en la manera en que Rabastan tenía que dejar que Rodolphus lo guiara antes de hacer nada, pero Lucius estaba buscando un cortejo inmediato para su recién adoptado hijo antes de que alguien tratara de hacer algo por su lado, Dumbledore, por ejemplo. Lucius y Harry no podían permitirse esperar y tampoco podía él. Necesitaba que Rabastan se casara y rabas tan necesitaba tener herederos pronto y como un prófugo de Azkaban, iba a ser muy difícil para el siquiera preguntarle a una familia sangre pura a cerca de un posible matrimonio entre ellos y su nieto…de esta manera, con el contrato de Lucius, él tendría a Rabastan casado con un sangre pura fértil que daría herederos a su familia y mantendría a su nieto a salvo al mismo tiempo. Por lo que no podía permitirse que Rabastan fuera más el mismo antes de aceptar este contrato, porque Lucius no iba a esperar. ¿y quién sabe cuándo otra oferta como esta llegaría para Rabastan?</p>
<p>Azkaban había arruinado a sus dos nietos y Xerxes nunca había estado tan furioso como el día en que fueron arrestados y sentenciados de por vida en Azkaban. Había tenido redadas en su mansión varias veces luego de ese incidente buscando ‘evidencia’ de que había sido un ataque planeado, pero nunca encontraban nada en su casa, porque no había sido planeado en su casa. Sus nietos eran hombres razonablemente inteligentes y sabían que, si el encontraba, aunque sea una pizca de lo que estaban haciendo entonces los habría detenido inmediatamente, no porque él no era leal a su Señor, y su viejo amigo de la escuela, sino porque el habría sabido que era una misión suicida y que los habría detenido y que los habría incentivado a pensar sabiamente en que usar su tiempo, en vez de ir por los Aurores Frank y Alice Longbottom.</p>
<p>En vista de que obviamente ellos no habían sabido nada, y su Señor diciéndoles lo que realmente había pasado con el Harry Potter bebé, pero las emociones los tenían a todos nerviosos, los verdaderamente leales, había sido un tiempo de tristeza y unos buenos cuantos casi se habían perdido a si mismos en la falta emocional de la sanidad que había seguido a la caída de su Señor. O al menos lo que habían creído una caída hasta que los rumores empezaron a escucharse de él estando vivo.</p>
<p>Xerxes había seguido los rumores cuidadosamente; había buscado y acumulado algunas evidencias. Nunca había estado tan feliz como cuando vio a su Señor de nuevo por primera vez. No había estado en el cementerio para el renacimiento de su Señor, pero había estado en Albania buscando información, la cual se había vuelto simples rumores para el en ese momento. Había sido acogido de vuelta como un buen amigo una vez que volvió a Bretaña después que sintió su marca calentarse luego de trece largos años y luego de que su Señor había visto en su mente de que lo había estado buscando y planeando su regreso, había sido nombrado el más leal de sus seguidores, como siempre lo había sido.</p>
<p>Se había compadecido por los perdidos hombres que sus muchachos habían sido y que podrían haber sido, lo que hubieran hecho si no hubiesen ido a Azkaban, pero Frank y Alice Longbottom eran dos famosos y populares Aurores, la razón por la que sus dos nietos, Bellatrix y el joven Barty Crouch habían creído la información de su Señor, pero inevitablemente el Winzegamot, sin un solo sangre pura ese día gracias al Barty Crouch padre, los había castigado duramente sentenciándolos a toda una vida en Azkaban.</p>
<p>Había tratado una y otra vez, tantas veces como pudo, apelar la sentencia de Rabastan y Rodolphus, pero fue ignorado completamente, y negada sin nadie que escuchara su apelación, lo cual lo irritó inmensamente.</p>
<p>Su casa fue objeto de redada por los Aurores dos veces en lo que va del año, con autorización de entrar en su propiedad, como él no los dejaría entrar sin una, para buscar por sus nietos como él era continuamente acusado de esconderlos. Algo de lo que era culpable, pero su casa era vieja…muy vieja y deformada. Era increíblemente fácil esconder pequeñas habitaciones detrás de los tapetes, en los fondos de las alacenas e inclusive en las paredes, la razón por la que los Lestrange eran ridiculizados de su asimétrico exterior, pero ninguna redada había dado resultados, algo que las demás familias sangre pura, con sus perfectas, bonitas e inmaculadamente simétricas mansiones, no podían presumir.</p>
<p>Sus protecciones lo alertaban de la presencia de Aurores en sus terrenos, mientras ellos caminaban desde el portón ya que se negaba a levantar las protecciones anti-intrusos, en ese momento llamaba a un elfo domestico para decirles a Rodolphus y Rabastan que es escondieran en las paredes de la casa hasta que el peligro pasara.</p>
<p>Xerxes tenía el sentimiento de que los Aurores sabían que sus chicos estaban aquí, era obvio de que lo estaban, pero sin pruebas, cada redada fallida era una mancha en los registros de los Aurores y una prueba de acoso en contra de él, la cual se vería horrible en los periódicos para ellos ya que él era ahora de ‘edad avanzada’. Sin importar quién era él o lo que sus nietos habían hecho, el acoso y las continuas acusaciones a un mago mayor que había probado su ‘inocencia’ repetidamente no le haría bien a los Aurores con la opinión pública. A demás él y sus amados nietos serian dejados solos para sanar y cuando tuvieran visitantes él podría esconderlos sin miedo de que fueran encontrados.</p>
<p>Agradecía a sus ancestros por ser unos bastardos paranoicos y ser inteligentes y suficientemente astutos para construir una casa por ellos mismos con tantas habitaciones escondidas, alcobas y paredes huecas que el Ministerio clasificaría como ‘desagradable’, hasta sus nietos, podían ser escondidos y los Aurores que venían a buscar en sus casa no encontrarían nada de lo que estaban buscando, aunque encontraran las más obvias habitaciones escondidas, incluso los escalones que llevaban al sótano que estaban detrás de una pintura, solo la encontraron porque los había dejado verlas, y felizmente les había dejado pensar que habían descubierto sus lugares ‘secretos’ para esconder, todos los que estaban libres de objetos que consideraban ‘oscuros, lo que dejo a los Aurores frustrados y enojados por sus continuas redadas fallidas.</p>
<p>Todos sus libros de magia oscura estaban en una segunda librería que estaba completamente sellada y solo se podía entrar por una pintura en el segundo piso que debía ser tocada en la secuencia correcta para que se convirtiera en una puerta. Todos sus objetos oscuros estaban en diferentes habitaciones que estaban selladas de manera similar, pero nunca de la misma manera, por razones de seguridad.</p>
<p>Fue a buscar a sus nietos ahora, no sorprendido de que Rabastan estuviera sentado casi en el regazo de su hermano, aferrándose al mientras Rodolphus tratabas de acomodar a su más que voluminoso hermano a lo que trataba de leer un libro.</p>
<p>“Rabastan, deja de aferrarte a tu hermano como si fuera un árbol. Siéntate correctamente.” Lo alentó mientras se sentaba frente a ellos.</p>
<p>Rabastan lo hizo reluctantemente, pero su mano se deslizo hasta entrelazarse con la de su hermano mayor. Xerxes suspiro, era lo mejor que iba a conseguir, lo cual era una mejora de cómo estaban cuando habían escapado de prisión hace un par de meses, cuando Rabastan no podía ir al baño por si solo y habían tenido que dormir en la misma cama, entrelazados como si fueran amantes.</p>
<p>“Acabo de terminar el contrato para que los firmes. Ha sido confirmado por San Mungo que Harry Potter porta el gen y que es capaz de embarazarse, por lo que no hay problemas para continuar el cortejo, nuestro Señor está muy contento con este contrato, atrapando a Harry Potter con uno de sus seguidores más leales y con el chico puesto en ellos también, está muy complacido.”</p>
<p>“Es demasiado pronto, abuelo. Rabastan no está listo para ese tipo de cosas…es demasiado difícil, los finos matices y las complicadas movidas políticas van a ser demasiado para él, para nosotros dos, para controlarlas y ninguno de los dos quiere avergonzar el apellido Lestrange por nuestro comportamiento en estas citas y en frente de los Malfoy para acabar.”</p>
<p>“Estoy seguro de que ira bien, Rodolphus. Tenemos tiempo para prepararnos, pero tu hermano tendrá cuarenta años en unos cuantos años, es mucho tiempo para casarlo. Tú mismo te casarte a las quince; gracias al idiota de tu padre, pero, aun así, estas casado. Todos los Lestrange se han casado desde que salen de la escuela, Rabastan es la única excepción.”</p>
<p>“Esto es porque no he tenido un hijo con Bellatrix, ¿cierto?” pregunto Rodolphus mientras apretaba los dientes.</p>
<p>“Eso ciertamente no ayuda.” Dijo Xerxes severamente. “Después de ustedes dos, no hay herederos para la línea Lestrange…nuestra familia; nuestra herencia, morirá si ustedes dos no tienen hijos. ¡¿quieres eso?! ¿Ser los que termines nuestra orgullosa y noble herencia porque no se sienten listos para tomas su hombría y producir hijos legítimos para nuestra línea? ¡somos los últimos! Somos cuatro hombres en la línea completa y no hay más ramas de la familia en la que apoyarse, todas han muerto. Yo he hecho mi parte, su padre, así de inútil como es el, hizo su parte teniéndolos a ambos, en este momento estamos en la cúspide de la extinción, es tiempo de que tengan tantos niños como les sea posibles para tener oportunidades de que nuestra línea sobrevida otra generación y como tú nunca vas a tener un hijo con Bellatrix entonces esta presión cae sobre Rabastan como es el único que queda por lo que…voy a supervisar este cortejo y veré que termines casado y con hijos.”</p>
<p>“¿Dónde firmo?” preguntó Rabastan.”</p>
<p>“Aquí.” Le señalo Xerxes a su nieto y observo críticamente como Rabastan tomaba la varita que estaba usando en lugar de la que estaba bajo el control del ministerio, abrió la punta de su dedo y tomo la pluma que le ofrecía, la mojo bien en sangre y firmo su nombre claramente, temblado un poco, en la línea al final del contrato. La firma de Harry ya estaba en el contrato, con sangre, lo que hacía aquel cortejo legalmente vinculante, un contrato mágico donde los términos debían ser completado.</p>
<p>“Todavía digo que es demasiado pronto como para que Rabastan esté pensando en un cortejo. ¡No estamos completamente saludables, abuelo!”</p>
<p>“No voy a escuchar más de esto, tienen tiempo para preparase y queda una semana para la reunión que Lucius pidió, luego nos reuniremos con nuestro Señor, el desea saber, de nuestra parte personalmente, como fue la reunión con Potter. Él cuenta con nosotros para esto y no lo defraudaremos.”</p>
<p>Xerxes se fue con el contrato en la mano e inmediatamente se lo envió a Lucius. Murmurando sobre los hombres que podrían haber sido sus nietos, pero él no vería su línea morir con ellos, habrá una nueva generación de Lestrange, aunque tuviera que forzar el asunto para que pasara.</p>
<p>Harry movió su rodilla mientras movía sus hombros incómodamente mientras Narcissa lo vestía impecablemente, no solo con sus mejores y más caras vestimentas nueva, sino también con la joyería familiar Malfoy, Potter y Black en oro y plata. Se sentía como un caballo de carga.</p>
<p>“Cálmate.” Insistió Lucius. “Eres un sangre pura, el Señor de las familias Potter y Black y un hijo adoptado de la familia Malfoy. Mantente calmo, claro y se conciso.”</p>
<p>“Recuerdo mi primera conversación con Astoria.” Le dijo Draco, su cara con una expresión pensadora mientras buscaba la memoria de cuando tenía seis años.</p>
<p>“¿Fue acerca de con que juegos iban a jugar?” rio Harry.</p>
<p>Draco gruño. “Tan divertido como suena, lo fue. Ella quería jugar con mi nueva escoba de juguete, la cual me habían dado solo unos días antes si recuerdo bien, y yo no quería que ella la tocara. Creo que la golpee con la escoba.”</p>
<p>“Lo hiciste.” Dijo Lucius. “Tuve que chuparme al Señor Greengrass por los dos años siguientes hasta que por fin conseguí un trato al que no pudo negarse y el poder volvió a mí. Las cosas que hice por ti.”</p>
<p>Draco resopló. “¡Tenía seis años!” insistió.</p>
<p>“Golpeaste a una niña de tres años en la cabeza con una escoba de juguete porque ella quería jugar con ella.”</p>
<p>Harry no pudo aguantar la risa y después de un pequeño borbotón, tuvo que luchar con si mismo mientras contenía su diversión, tomando grandes respiros y manteniendo la compostura.</p>
<p>“Ríete, Potter.”</p>
<p>“Menos de eso, Draco. Ustedes son hermanos.” Señalo Narcissa. “Quisiera no tener a ningún hijo mío llamándose por otra cosa que no sea su primer nombre.”</p>
<p>“Si, madre.” Respondió Draco.</p>
<p>“No es ninguna sorpresa que prefieras a su hermana si en tu primera reunión con Astoria no estabas dispuesto a compartir nada y luego la golpeaste.”</p>
<p>“Nada de eso, Harry.” Le dijo Narcissa. “Las <em>actividades</em> de Draco no serán compartidas tan fácilmente con otros.”</p>
<p>Harry asintió. “Entiendo.” Dijo antes de conseguir una maldición en la cabeza por no usar palabras.</p>
<p>“Rabastan no es tan malo; podrías estar atrapado con otro mago más débil.” Lo consoló Draco. “Claro él es hermano de mi tío por matrimonio, por lo que estoy obligado a decirte sus buenas cualidades.”</p>
<p>“¿Y que con sus malas cualidades?” preguntó Harry nerviosamente.</p>
<p>Draco se encogió. “Solo lo he visto un par de veces desde que salió de Azkaban y era demasiado joven como para recordarlo cuando lo apresaron. El nunca deja el lado de su hermano y tampoco habla. Se apoyó mucho de su hermano mientras estaban en Azkaban y ahora no puede hacer nada sin él. Solo han pasado un par de meses desde que dejo de aferrarse al brazo de su hermano todo el día. He escuchado que inclusive tienen que compartir la misma cama.”</p>
<p>“Suficiente.” Corto Lucius. “Nuestros invitados estarán aquí en un momento, los Lestrange no son conocidos por la impuntualidad. No voy a arriesgarme a que escuchen una conversación que pondría en peligro el cortejo de Harry.”</p>
<p>“¿El me hablará?” pregunto Harry. Obtuvo un golpe en la cabeza con la familiar maldición por hablar cuando Lucius había cerrado el tema.</p>
<p>“Lo hará” le dijo tensamente y mordió su lengua para detener sus otras preguntas.</p>
<p>Sorbio su té y trato de no escupirlo en la fina porcelana china, o en el salsero. Narcissa lo golpeaba con una maldición cada vez que hacía eso y tenía una expresión amarga en su cara también, por atreverse a arriesgar su porcelana china más fina con sus rudos movimientos.</p>
<p>“Voy a vomitar.” Dijo suavemente.</p>
<p>“No, no lo harás, estarás bien.” Le demando Lucius.</p>
<p>Narcissa se le acerco, parándose detrás del asiento donde estaba sentado y acaricio sus hombros, calmándolo y Harry se derritió en sus manos, en su cariño por él, él nunca había conocido algo así y lo anhelaba desesperadamente.</p>
<p>“Para de mimar al chico Cissa, tiene dieciséis, no cuatro.”</p>
<p>“Él no fue criado como criamos a nuestro Draco; es un chico completamente diferente. A Draco le enseñamos a controlar la presión y los nervios, Harry no tuvo ese lujo.”</p>
<p>“Manejas muy bien los partidos de Quidditch.” Le dijo Draco.</p>
<p>“Eso es diferente. Puedo jugar Quiddithc y me gusta, es solo un juego y los nervios me hacen hacerlo mejor cuando estoy en el aire. Esto es completamente diferente; es mi futuro matrimonio que esto tratando de resolver. No es un juego.”</p>
<p>“Trata de usar las mismas técnicas.” Le recomendó Narcissa suavemente. “Usa tus nervios para comportarte mejor hoy. Solo recuerda lo que te hemos enseñado. No risas nerviosas, no temas embarazosos en las conversaciones y no crees silencios incomodos, mantén la conversación.”</p>
<p>“¿Cómo haré eso cuando él no hable?” pregunto Harry.</p>
<p>“El hablará, solo se paciente con él, sigue siendo un hombre, Harry y tiene su orgullo. El solo necesita a su hermano para ayudarlo en los momentos difíciles que ha sido obligado a pasar. Solo está un poco perdido, eso es todo.”</p>
<p>Harry asintió y respiro profundamente. Sus nervios volvieron a dispararse cuando pensó sobre que demonios iba a decir. ¿Qué le diría a un hombre de treinta y seis años y que había pasado quince en prisión?</p>
<p>“¿De que voy a hablar?” pregunto tranquilamente.</p>
<p>“Tus estudios.” Le dijo Draco inmediatamente. “Cómo lo estás haciendo en la escuela, que carrera vas a estudiar, cuantos niños quieres. No estás aquí para hablar tonterías; estas aquí para empezar a construir un matrimonio. Habla sobre tu riqueza, tus señoríos, cuanto estas disfrutando las reuniones del Winzegamot. No menciones el clima o alguna otra igual de estúpida y nada de la guerra, o te estas arriesgando a parecer un tonto. Habla de lo que sea que pienses que ayudara a los Lestrange a pensar que serás la novia perfecta para Rabastan.”</p>
<p>Harry gruño y se levantó para golpear a Draco, pero Narcissa apretó sus hombros y lo sentó, golpeando su cabeza cuando lo hizo.</p>
<p>“No va a haber nada de eso.” Declaro fieramente. “No lo molestes Draco. No es propio de esta familia. Sabes que él será el consorte, no la novia.”</p>
<p>Harry se calmó, hirviendo en la furia que había estado ahí, bajo la superficie, esperando para salir. No le gustaba esa furia; no le gustaba el pensamiento de descargarla sobre cualquiera cuando quería descargarla sobre Bellatrix. Ella fue la que mato a Sirius, era su culpa de que él estuviera muerto y su cuerpo perdido en el velo. Incluso había tratado de cruciarla…la próxima vez tomaría su consejo, y realmente iba a desearlo, desde su alma. La próxima vez ella no se levantaría y su maldición duraría…</p>
<p>Harry sintió un pinchazo en su hombro y tomo un profundo respiro, pero no mostro ningún signo de que Narcissa lo había pellizcado. El miro a donde Lucius recibía a cuatro personas, quienes habían entrado con un elfo doméstico, y trago, su corazón empezó a correr y sus manos a sudar.</p>
<p>Permaneció sentado como se esperaba de él y saludo primero a Xerxes Lestrange como cabeza de la familia Lestrange. Le sonrió genuinamente; le agradaba Xerxes, aunque siempre estuviera oliéndole los tobillos*. Lo cual era una analogía graciosa ya que el hombre era tres veces del tamaño de Harry con 6’6’’, cuando Harry todavía estaba en crecimiento con 5’3’’.</p>
<p>“Este es mi hijo, Rhadamanthus.” Xerxes introdujo y Harry forzó una sonrisa ante el brillo calculador de esos fríos y pálidos ojos.</p>
<p>Rhadamanthus era un poco más pequeño que su padre, con 6’2’’, pero tenía la misma estructura músculos y los mismos hombros anchos. Parecía que lo demás lo había tomado de su madre, desde su cabello pálido a sus ojos pálidos.</p>
<p>Rhadamanthus apretó su mano fuertemente y se la llevo a los labios, pero en vez de dejar un simple beso en el reverso de su mano con sus labios, el hombre saco la punta de su lengua y la lamio, en una forma que hizo imposible que alguien viera que estaba haciendo tal cosa, aunque Harry no pudo verlo, lo pudo sentir y supo que ese hombre lo acabada de insultar.</p>
<p>Se calmo a si mismo y forzó su cuerpo a no reaccionar por lo que le habían hecho, se forzó a ignorar el brillante y mojado reverso de su mano y tuvo que luchar para no limpiarse. Xerxes le agradaba…su hijo, Rhadamanthus, era un completo cerdo.</p>
<p>“Este es mi nieto mayor, Rodolphus.” Continuo Xerxes, sin saber que su hijo lo acababa de ofender e insultar y que escupió todo el reverso de su mano.</p>
<p>Rodolphus se parecía mucho a su abuelo, con 6’5’’, hombros anchos, un torso voluminoso y estrechas caderas, pero ese grueso y oscuro cabello lo hacía verse más flaco y un poco apático, había arrugas en su cara que no tenían nada que ver con la edad y su mano izquierda se movía cada cierto tiempo, a veces se movería y subiría hasta agarrarse el cuello lo cual tomaría un esfuerzo por parte del hombre para suprimirse de terminar el movimiento.</p>
<p>Rodolphus era la ruina de un hombre, un hombre que había sido joven, fuerte y apuesto, que ahora estaba plagado de nervios dañados, hermoso cabello y un cuerpo que debió haber sido increíble si no fuera por la severa pérdida de peso. Él era demasiado delgado para poder con sus propios hombros y la túnica que estaba usando no le quedaba bien porque su cuerpo estaba supuesto a ser por lo menos el doble del peso que tenía ahora.</p>
<p>“Un placer conocerlo, Señor Potter.” Dijo el hombre oscuramente, esos ojos oscuros que compartía con su abuelo brillaban casi de la misma manera como los de su padre habían brillado. Harry se preguntaba si este iba a lamer su mano también o a arrancarle uno de los dedos de una mordida.</p>
<p>Harry no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que Rodolphus simplemente cepillo sus delegados y muy pálidos labios y retrocedió. Era casi definitivo que iba a vomitar, trago arduamente.</p>
<p>“Y este es mi nieto más joven, Rabastan, tu prometido.”</p>
<p>Harry no quería mirar, pero las lecciones que Narcissa le había dado no lo dejarían evitar la mirada. Rabastan parecía completamente perdido. No había otra manera en la que Harry describiría la forma en que Rabastan estaba mirando a su hermano mayor, casi como si quisiera que su hermano lo guiara a donde tenía que ir y le dijera que tenía que hacer y no entendía porque no lo estaba haciendo.</p>
<p>“Rabastan, saluda al Señor Potter.” Rodolphus le siseo tranquilamente, como si estuviera tratando de que los demás no lo escucharan.</p>
<p>Rabastan era alto, más alto que su padre, pero más pequeño que su hermano; era difícil decir exactamente cuan alto era porque estaba encogido sobre si mismo, como si se estuviera protegiendo. Sus largos y flacos brazos estaban cruzados por su estómago, como si eso lo mantuviera de pie, su cabello oscuro era igual de fino y sin brillo como el de su hermano.</p>
<p>Su cara estaba arrugada, como una pasa que una vez fue una uva, que tenía toda la humectación necesaria pero que le fue absorbida. No parecía natural, se veía como si necesitara comer para llenar toda esa piel arrugada y que volviera a ser perfecta como antes. Harry se preguntaba que, si Rabastan y su hermano necesitaban comer, no haría daño alguno alimentarlos, eran demasiado flacos, y sospechaba que antes de ser aprisionados habían sido unos fuertes, saludables y grandes hombres.</p>
<p>Habían estado fuera de Azkaban durante un par de meses; Harry se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tomaba para luchar contra ese tipo de inanición. Sabia por experiencia que había que tomar las cosas tranquilamente cuando volvía a Hogwarts luego de un verano con los Dursley o se enfermaría, le tomaba usualmente dos meses y algunas comidas perdidas. No podía imaginarse quince años en esa prisión, siendo alimentando con las gachas que Sirius le dijo que mantenían vivos a los prisioneros.</p>
<p>Rabastan no se movía todavía, mirando suplicantemente a su hermano mayor, Harry casi podía verlo preguntándose porque Rodolphus no lo estaba ayudando y podía sentir la vergüenza de los demás miembros de la familia Lestrange, mientras Lucius, Narcissa, Draco y el simplemente observaban a Rabastan expectantes. Entendió que esto debía ser humillante para los Lestrange especialmente frente a los Malfoy. Harry no pensaba eso, no dejaría que nadie se burlara de este pobre y perdido hombre.</p>
<p>Con todo el mundo mirándolo expectantemente y con un aire de entretenimiento, eso acumulada una gran presión sobre Rabastan y el claramente no estaba preparado para ocuparse de ella, y como nadie se movió para ayudar a Rabastan, y otra orden fue siseada, esta vez por su padre, la cual no gano otra reacción que la mirada de Rabastan se endureciera sobre su hermano, Harry se levantó inesperadamente, pero con elegancia y se dirigió hacia Rabastan, quien se alejó de él, pero no retrocedió. Harry no tenia deseos de perseguir a su prometido en el vestíbulo de la Mansión Malfoy.</p>
<p>Ahora que Harry lo podía ver bien, vio que Rabastan tenía unos ojos de un azul muy oscuro, que estaban llenos de pesadillas, no los marrones de su abuelo y hermano y no los marrones pálidos, de su padre. Harry se preguntó de dónde el azul vendría en la línea Lestrange.</p>
<p>Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo la mano de Rabastan cuando su mano apretó la suya en un espasmo incontrolable. Harry jadeo y trato de no tirar su mano para no hacerse más daño, pero una vez que el espasmo paso no pudo evitar jalarla, apretando su mano herida contra su pecho. Había mucha fuerza en él se cuerpo dañado, suficiente como para que Rabastan hubiese roto su mano con un poco más de presión.</p>
<p>“Esto no es como lo esperaba.” Suspiro Xerxes tristemente mientras miraba a Harry inspeccionar su mano críticamente.</p>
<p>“Te dije que era demasiado pronto, abuelo.” Rodolphus dijo mientras se sentaba detrás de Rabastan y abrazaba sus hombros, confortando a su confundido y perdido hermano, quien se giró hacia él y le sonrió por primera vez desde que llegaron al reconocer quien lo estaba tocando.</p>
<p>“Dolphus.” Dijo felizmente.</p>
<p>Rodolphus suspiro y miro a Harry con un poco menos de veneno.</p>
<p>“Me disculpo por las acciones de mi hermano, él no puede controlarlas. Ninguno de nosotros puede.” Dijo amargamente.</p>
<p>“Lo entiendo y no los culpo.” Dijo Harry claramente luego de una pequeña pausa. “Si Rabastan no está listo para esto, tal vez sea un error.”</p>
<p>El veneno y el peligroso brillo volvió a los ojos de Rodolphus más rápido que un rayo y apretó sus dientes rugiéndole como un perro rabioso.</p>
<p>“¿Ese es tu intento de sutileza? ¿Tu manera de rechazar a mi hermano? El sigue siendo un Lestrange y merece el mismo respeto y por lo menos una reunión completa antes de que saltes a rechazarlo.”</p>
<p>Harry respiro profundamente y se calmó, empujando su miedo y su ira.</p>
<p>“Puedo ver que mis palabras fueron mal entendidas.” Dijo educadamente. “No estaba siendo sutil o de ninguna manera tratando de terminar nuestro cortejo, solo observando de que esto pudo haber esperado otro par de meses, por lo menos hasta el descanso de invierno. Las noticias de este cortejo son nuevas para nosotros dos; quizás si esto hubiese ido más lento tendríamos más tiempo para digerir los contenidos del contrato primero.”</p>
<p>Rodolphus se quedó sin aire y se desinflo un poco, sus hombros temblando del cansancio al mantenerlo de pie, aunque sea por una pequeña porción de tiempo. Miro a su abuelo.</p>
<p>“Entiendo lo que dijiste, abuelo. Tiene una lengua de plata.”</p>
<p>“Debiste haberlo visto venciendo a ese sangre sucia jefe del Departamento de Transportación Mágica en la reunión del Winzegamot. Lo destrozo en pedazos en una lenta y deliberada manera, arruinando todos sus puntos de vista y lo dejo incapaz de recuperarse de semejante ataque. Un pequeño de dieciséis años racionalizando semejante compleja situación y exponiendo un argumento tan completo, de su propia mente, y el sangre sucia estaba sin palabras, no pudo ni siquiera formular una respuesta, estaba allí con la boca abierta como una bestia incivilizada. Nunca me he reído tanto internamente; pensé que iba a romper mi bazo.”</p>
<p>Harry dejo salir una pequeña risa antes de respirar profundamente y controlarse de nuevo, ajustando su postura y relajando sus hombros mientras dejaba caer sus manos en su regazo.</p>
<p>“Fue mi placer…<em>iluminarlo</em> en las faltas de su propuesta.” Le respondió, para cubrir la pequeña perdida de su compostura.</p>
<p>“Lo has hecho muy bien con él, Lucius. Imagino, que solo en cinco semanas lo has convertido en esta magnífica e inteligente belleza.” Alago Xerxes.</p>
<p>“Gracias, Xerxes. No fue tan difícil como lo crees. Hay una fuerte y razonable mente debajo de todo ese cabello.”</p>
<p>“Eres realmente hermoso.”</p>
<p>Harry parecía sorprendido, al encontrar a Rabastan estudiándolo fuertemente, concentrándose en cada uno de sus rasgos faciales. Lo cual lo detuvo de quejarse con Lucius por la vuelta que le dio al alago, lo cual le hubiera ganado un castigo luego, una vez que los Lestrange se fueran.</p>
<p>Harry esperaba que Rabastan tuviera una voz temblorosa, quizás rota o que hablara en diferentes tonos, pero era todo lo contrario. Su voz era fuerte, profunda en inclusive, casi contrastando completamente con su apariencia. Su voz no había cambiado a lo largo de los años, pero su apariencia si lo hizo. Harry se encontraba desesperado por ver el cuerpo saludable que combinaba con esa voz tan fuerte y profunda.</p>
<p>Harry le sonrió. “Gracias por el alago.”</p>
<p>“Tus ojos son diferentes. La mayoría de los sangre pura tienen ojos marrones, azules o grises, pero estos son raros. Los tuyos son verdes. Espero que nuestros hijos tengan tus ojos.”</p>
<p>“Cálmate, Rabastan; estas aquí para hablar sobre un compromiso, no sobre posibles hijos.” Rodolphus censuro a su hermano.</p>
<p>“Desde que perdí a mi último prometido hace catorce años nadie ha expresado interés en mí.” Le dijo Rabastan a su hermano. “¿con quién me casare y tendré hijos si no es con quien tome la iniciativa y pida un contrato conmigo?”</p>
<p>“¿Qué te dije de parecer desesperado?” gruño Rhadamanthus.</p>
<p>“Le aseguro que él no parece para nada desesperado.” Le interrumpió Harry mientras Rabastan buscaba la mano de su hermano. “No hay nada malo en pensar en hijos, ni en preguntarle a tu prometido si quiere tenerlos. A mí me gustaría tener. No he pensado mucho cuantos me gustaría tener, como todavía soy joven, pero si les soy honesto, me gustaría tener por lo menos tres.”</p>
<p>“La mayor parte de los sangre pura no tienen más de dos, Harry.” Le dijo Narcissa pacientemente.</p>
<p>“Lo sé, pero yo no soy parte de la mayoría, ¿o sí?, me gustaría tener tantos niños como pueda, pero tres es el mínimo. Aunque estoy abierto a discusiones.”</p>
<p>“No vas a tener ninguna de mi parte.” Rabastan le dijo. Harry le sonrió.</p>
<p>“Bajo una situación usual te recomendaría a solo dos o tres, pero como Señor de las casas Potter y Black, creo que tienes suficiente riqueza como para cuidar a más, sin contar que estarías portando al heredero de la línea Lestrange, sin tener en cuenta la riqueza de tu potencial esposo.”</p>
<p>“Rodolphus sigue siendo el heredero, es mi hijo mayor.” Siseo Rhadamanthus.</p>
<p>“No seas estúpido.” Le demando Xerxes. “Rodolphus y Bellatrix no van a tener hijos juntos; no pueden soportar estar en la misma habitación que el otro. Realmente arruinaste a la familia con esa pareja, si lo hubiera sabido, te habría detenido, esos chicos son más míos que tuyos y el Ministerio lo habría declarado así, y lo sabes bien”</p>
<p>Harry hizo como había prometido y le había enviado una carta a Bellatrix, sellada con el sello en cera del escudo de la familia Black, en la que le ordenaba hacerse un test de fertilidad. Los resultados le llegaron a él como su Jefe de Casa y los resultados fueron positivos, ella era fértil y capaz de tener niños; el problema no era un asunto de fertilidad; sino era conseguir que las dos partes estuvieran en una cama juntos y en actividades que tendrían como resultados un niño y no la muerte de uno de ellos o de ambos.”</p>
<p>Bellatrix estaba completamente enamorada de Voldemort y Rodolphus estaba enojado con Bellatrix por múltiples razones incluyendo su desinterés en él, la falta de respeto que le dedicaba, su obvio amor por su Señor y hasta cierto punto, que ella fuera mayor que él. Eso y que Bellatrix no era una belleza como sus otras dos hermanas. Se creía que el sobreuso de magia oscura la había desfigurado y Azkaban no era un spa tampoco.</p>
<p>“¿Qué materias electivas has tomado este año?” le pregunto Rodolphus, pareciendo contento y disminuyendo el veneno que tenía cuando había llegado.</p>
<p>“Todavía estoy tomando Pociones, Encantamientos, Transfiguración, DADA, Astrología, Historia de la Magia y Herbología, pero también voy a tomas Aritmacia y Runas Antiguas como he pasado los dos exámenes que tome en verano para ponerme al día. Tuve que tomar mis exámenes de entrada al nivel y mis TIMOS con semanas de diferencia entre ambos.”</p>
<p>“¿Qué electivas tomaste antes?”</p>
<p>Harry sonrió. “Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, las cuales voy a dejar como son materias inútiles. Me arrepiento de haberlas tomando a lo ciego, deseo haber tomado Runas y Aritmacia desde el principio, tengo mucho que aprender, pero Draco me está ayudando.”</p>
<p>“Yo estaba esperando por Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.” Dijo Draco.</p>
<p>“Yo también.” Suspiro Harry. “Desafortunadamente la idea de Hagrid de una criatura mágica no está debajo de las cuatro X, en la clasificación del Ministerio, lo cual sería perfecto si no fuera por la falta de instrucción y seguridad. Esos Escregutos de Cola Explosiva fueron particularmente peligrosos y asquerosos.”</p>
<p>“Los crio el mismo. No hay forma de que el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerios permitiera a esas bestias como mascotas.”</p>
<p>Harry rio. “¡Tu simplemente no sabías controlarlos!” insistió.</p>
<p>“Diviértete, creo recordar que fuiste arrastrado sobre tu estomago en una clase particular. ¡Alimentar a esos monstruos y tener que pasearlos como si fueran simples Crups!”</p>
<p>Harry no pudo evitarlo y se rio libremente. “¿Te acuerdas de aquella lección en que uno de ello quemo a Crabbe?”</p>
<p>Fue el turno de Draco de reírse. “No podría olvidarlo, yo compartía habitación con él, estaba quemado de un lado completamente, incluyendo su cara.”</p>
<p>“¿Llegó a tanto?” pregunto Harry con su mejor tono de inocencia.</p>
<p>“Chicos, cálmense.” Les advirtió Lucius.</p>
<p>“Oh, deja que los muchachos hablen, en entretenido. A nadie le importan los Crabbe; Vincent fue emparejado con una bruja de treinta años de Eslovenia. Su sangre es cuestionable como ellos aseguran de que su padre es un sangre pura cuya esposa murió en el parto, pero hay rumores de que es hija de la amante muggle de su padre y que el mato a su esposa para detenerla de decir la verdad sobre su hija mestiza.”</p>
<p>“¿Pero un examen de sangre no lo resolvería todo?” pregunto Harry educadamente.</p>
<p>“Lo resolvería perfectamente, pero añadiría fuego a los rumores, él se rehúsa a dar una prueba definitiva de la sangre pura de su hija y se esconde detrás de una pared de ira indignada de cualquiera que se atreva a preguntar sobre la pureza de la sangre de su retoño o se atreva a llamarlo un mentiroso. Negué un contrato entre ella y Rabastan inmediatamente y le respondí que estaba insultado de que el siquiera considerara a su perra mestiza como una buena pareja para mi Rabastan”</p>
<p>Harry rio educadamente, pero se preguntó si Xerxes pensó que él era suficientemente bueno, porque Harry era al fin y al cabo un mestizo, aunque fuera legitimado. ¿estaba la familia Lestrange tan desesperada por una pareja para Rabastan? Draco le había dicho que los cuatro hombres eran los últimos de su línea y que inclusive las demás ramas estaban tan diluidas que solo estaban ellos cuatro, Rodolphus que estaba casado con Bellatrix quienes no producirían ningún heredero y Rabastan, quien no estaba completamente bien en el momento porque era un prófugo y estaba arruinado luego de una década y media en Azkaban.</p>
<p>A Harry no le importa mucho lo físico; él sabía que si le daba un poco de tiempo y muchas comidas decentes y algunas pociones entonces Rabastan y Rodolphus serían unos perfectos hombres saludables y guapos otra vez. Ellos siempre estarían marcados por esos quince años es Azkaban, trancados con Dementores, pero el daño físico hecho por la prisión y la falta de comidas desaparecería con el tiempo.</p>
<p>Les fueron servido té y unos pequeños pasteles una hora más tarde por la orden de Lucius a uno de los elfos domésticos; Rabastan ni Rodolphus tocaron la comida y Harry se preguntó porque, seguramente un pequeño pastel los ayudaría un poco.</p>
<p>“Estamos en una dieta estricta.” Le dijo Rodolphus cuando Harry le pregunto. “Para ayudarnos a ganar la máxima cantidad de peso en el menor tiempo posible debemos aferrarnos a un estricto régimen de comida y pociones para ayudarnos a combatir el daño que Azkaban ha hecho. Incluso algo tan pequeño como esos pasteles arruinaría un esfuerzo de siete meses y nos haría más daño que bien. Debemos seguir nuestro horario de comidas y nuestro plan especialmente hecho para nosotros o volveremos al principio.”</p>
<p>“¡No le digas eso al posible esposo de tu hermano!” le siseo Rhadamanthus a Rodolphus.</p>
<p>Harry apenas pudo sostener la carcajada. “No es como si no pudiéramos ver las consecuencias de sus quince años en Azkaban. ¿Por qué no pueden ser mencionadas?”</p>
<p>“¡Harry!” Gruño Lucius y Harry volvió a su compostura inmediatamente.</p>
<p>Se arreglo, volvió a la postura que le enseñaron, cuadro sus hombros y ajusto su barbilla en un ángulo de noventa grados. Miro hacia delante y mantuvo una sonrisa vacía en su cara mientras juntaba sus manos en su regazo.</p>
<p>“No, él tiene razón. Es obvio que ambos hemos estado en Azkaban, ¡mírenos! Difícilmente somos los mismos hombres viriles y saludables que éramos y estos espasmos incontrolables, no es como si lo pudiéramos ocultar. ¡Rabastan casi rompe la mano del Señor Potter-Black!” le escupió a su padre Rodolphus.</p>
<p>Un suave toque en su mano despertó la curiosidad de Harry, no pudo ayudarlo y su sorpresa gano por sobre la posible maldición a su cabeza por dejar caer su barbilla, pero encontró a Rabastan tocando su mano, no agarrándola como lo había hecho cuando Harry había tomado su mano para saludarlo, sus temblorosos dedos cepillaban sobre el reverso de su mano gentilmente mientras la sostenía.</p>
<p>Harry sonrió y puso su otra mano sobre la de Rabastan y la apretó.</p>
<p>“Creo que podemos dejarlo así por hoy.” Dijo Lucius. “Ellos parecen receptivos el uno con el otro y eso es lo que se espera de la primera reunión entre prometidos.”</p>
<p>Xerxes Lestrange estaba de acuerdo con Lucius y Harry se despidió suavemente de Rabastan, lamentando el verlo irse. Ellos no habían interactuado mucho, pero eso fue cubierto por la vulnerabilidad del más joven de los Lestrange y Harry no pudo evitar querer protegerlo y cuidarlo hasta que este saludable nuevamente. Esperaba ver a Rabastan más antes de ir a Hogwarts; realmente había disfrutado su compañía.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola! espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, me ha gustado mucho la reacción que han tenido al fic, amo sus Kudos.<br/>Trataré de actualizar el primer domingo de enero, pero no prometo nada, saben como son los próximos días.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hogwarts.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Veinte días tarde, y ni siquiera he terminado de traducir el próximo cap. <br/>Publique, borre y volví a publicar este en un span de 5 minutos por cosas de la vida. (y porque se me olvidó darle formato y no me permitía editarlo)<br/>Posiblemente los próximos capítulos vayan a estar tarde también, tenganme paciencia. <br/>¡Disfruten!<br/>Disclaimer en el primer capítulo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry había terminados sus sesenta y tres libros para la tercera semana de agosto, incluyendo los tres cursos de Aritmacia y Runas Antiguas, en los cuales Lucius y Draco lo estaban ayudando.</p><p>También había sido nalgueado dos veces, una por arrojar un libro en una rabieta (el cual había volado por la ventana y golpeado a uno de los pavos reales albinos que Lucius apreciaba tanto) y otra por pelear con Draco. Fue de una práctica de duelo a una pelea a los puños en la cual Harry obtuvo un labio partido y Draco una marca de los dientes de Harry en sus costillas…los cuales habían roto la piel y dejado sangrando un poco. Draco había sido llamado tosco y puesto sobre la rodilla de su padre; Harry había sido llamado bárbaro y puesto sobre la rodilla de su padre. Como castigo también los pararon en distintas esquinas del estudio de Lucius con la cara hacia la pared mientras este trabajaba en el escritorio a sus espaldas. Los habían puesto allí, silenciosos e incapaces de moverse por cuarenta minutos. Los cuales parecieron una eternidad para Harry, quien quería estirar sus músculos.</p><p>Luego los habían hecho disculparse con el otro, y darse las manos como ‘hombres civilizados’ antes de poder salir del estudio de Lucius.</p><p>Se había reunido con los Lestrange cinco veces desde su primera reunión y ahora se encontraba más cómodo hablando con Rabastan y su hermano mayor, Rodolphus, pero todavía no le gustaba Rhadamanthus para nada. El hombre se aseguraba de insultar a Harry y de degradarlo tanto como podía sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Harry juro que no olvidaría ninguna de las veces en que Rhadamanthus lo insulto y que lo haría pagárselas desde que estuviera en una mejor posición para hacerlo. Iba a soportarlo y luego obtendría su venganza.</p><p>Supuestamente sus reuniones con Rabastan estaban yendo bien; Harry no sabía lo que estaba pasando, el solo seguía la corriente. La próxima vez que se encontrara con Rabastan, ellos irían a dar un paseo por los jardines de la mansión Malfoy, acompañados por un chaperón. Se rio tanto que casi enferma por ello y se ganó dos maldiciones a su cabeza por la falta de compostura, pero aun así se había limpiado las lágrimas de la risa más tarde.</p><p>Todavía seguían llegándole un bombardeo de cartas de los Weasley, de Dumbledore, de Hermione y de Remus. Incluso recibió cartas de algunos miembros de la Orden, algunos de ellos nunca le habían hablado antes…pero ahora le era requerido el responder las cartas de Rabastan, por lo que solo podía enviarle la mitad de la cantidad de cartas que le enviaba a Remus antes debido a su ‘restricción en el correo’ estaba siendo ocupada por las cartas de Rabastan como su prometido.</p><p>Se encontró sorprendido al ver que disfrutaba recibir cartas de Rabastan, el hombre era un bromista, su caligrafía necesitaba mucho trabajo debido a los espasmos aleatorios, lo que significaba que tenía grandes manchas de tinta en el pergamino, lo cual lo hacía difícil de leer, pero cuando Harry descifraba las palabras debajo de las manchas y los rayones, se encontraba riendo y sonriéndole a las cartas. Rabastan era capaz de hacerlo reír con una carta y siempre lo dejaba deseando su próxima reunión, para verlo pronto.</p><p>Era muy difícil, poner a Rabastan, demonios, inclusive a Rodolphus, en el mismo lugar que Bellatrix. Aunque ellos habían estado en Azkaban la misma cantidad de tiempo, Harry entendía que Bellatrix había estado loca antes de ir a Azkaban, o al menos debió haber estado inestable mentalmente. El recordaba como ella estaba en el ministerio, como actuaba y hablaba, los murmullos irracionales y ese brillo de locura en sus ojos oscuros.</p><p>Compararla con los hermanos Lestrange, era como comparar a un par de lobos con una mantícora. Todos eran peligrosos, pero los lobos podrían huir de una pelea mientras que la mantícora nunca lo haría. Era increíblemente violenta y peligrosa y no se rendiría hasta que su presa estuviera muerta. Entendía que los hermanos Lestrange no eran santos, por lo que hicieron, pero después de todo él estaba encontrando cosas sobre personas que había pensado conocer, estaba empezando a pensar que nadie en el mundo mágico era un santo.</p><p>También estaba seguro de que Lucius Malfoy lo estaba drogando con pociones o algo, unas gotas de poción calmante en su desayuno, no es como si no pudiera comprarla fácilmente, o mandarla a hacer, era amigo de Snape después de todo, pero a Harry simplemente ya no le importaba.</p><p>Todo lo que había conocido era una mentira, su mundo se puso de cabeza, ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? No se quería quedar con los Dursley, él no quería imponerse sobre los Weasley y honestamente hablando, no había nada que pudiera hacer en contra de su adopción. Estaba bajo la custodia legal de Lucius Malfoy le gustara o no, entonces ¿Por qué no podía tomas ventaja de lo que le ofrecían mientras podía? Le estaban enseñando, estaba aprendiendo dos nuevas materias, tenía todos los libros que podía desear, le estaban enseñando lo que necesitaba saber sobre sus señoríos y su riqueza y estaba aprendiendo cosas que sabía que Dumbledore nunca le enseñaría. ¿Por qué no debería aceptar y tomarlo para si mismo, aunque viniera de Lucius Malfoy?</p><p>Estaba tomando todo esto mejor de lo que había pensado que lo haría, especialmente luego de su explosión en Gringotts y la ira que estaba llevando consigo, por lo que sospechaba del uso de pociones, pero realmente no le importaba. Aprendería todo lo que pudiera, se haría un nombre y una vida para si mismo, y se casaría con Rabastan Lestrange. El hombre era una gran influencia como para dejarlo pasar, y su nombre añadido a la familia Lestrange le daría una influencia considerable y cierto nivel de respeto que pasaría a sus hijos. A demás que sabía que Dumbledore iba a odiar que se casara con un Lestrange, lo cual era por lo que había aceptado en primer lugar, así podría escupirle a Dumbledore y a sus malditos planes, pero habiendo visto a Rabastan, tan herido y perdido y tan arruinado de Azkaban, el esqueleto de un hombre, Harry encontró que se quería casar con Rabastan para ayudarlo, no para abusar más de él. La no tenía en si lo suficiente como para abusar de un hombre que ya había sufrido tanto. ¿Quién era el para patear a un pobre hombre que ya estaba en el suelo y encogido sobre si mismo?</p><p>No, él se casaría con Rabastan y haría una vida para si mismo aunque tuviera que darle las pociones a cucharadas, aliviar sus pesadillas en medio de la noche y masajear sus músculos luego de los dolorosos espasmos, el cuidaría a Rabastan hasta que estuviera completamente saludable, o tanto como pudiera, como estaba casi seguro que Rabastan nunca estaría completamente recuperado de sus años pasados en Azkaban, un lugar como ese, con esa exposición a los Dementores causaba daño permanente de una manera u otra, pero haría todo lo que pudiera para ayudar a Rabastan. Conseguiría la vida con la que siempre había soñado, tendría el esposo y los niños y viviría tan pacíficamente como pudiera. No Dumbledore, no Dursley y no guerra, solo él, Rabastan y sus hijos. Eso era todo lo que quería y eso era lo que iba a conseguir, aun tuviera que tomar ordenes, y ser nalgueado por Lucius, aun tuviera que tomar clases de elocución y de postura de Narcissa y aunque tuviera que dejar que Draco lo mirara despectivamente cuando le enseñaba Aritmacia y Runas Antiguas.</p><p>Se sentaría y lo tomaría todo sin un murmullo, porque estaba aprendiendo lo que necesitaba saber para avanzar. Se haría un nombre por si mismo y haría a Lucius y Narcissa orgullosos de él, porque eso era todo lo que realmente quería y ahora que era libre de los Dursley y libre de Dumbledore y de sus responsabilidades para con el mundo mágico en la próxima guerra, él iba a hacer todo lo que quisiera y lo que lo hiciera feliz, empezando con aprender todo lo que pudiera, haciendo orgullosos a sus padres adoptivos en el proceso y empezaría a construir su futuro matrimonio con Rabastan, el conseguiría lo que quería, porque no se rendiría hasta que su sueño se volviera realidad.</p><p>Hoy habían llamado a otra reunión del Winzegamot, solo que esta vez, Lucius se iría adelante y Harry tendría que usar el traslador que estaba en sus anillos por primera vez, como preparación para el año escolar y para probar que las lecciones que había estado tomando sobre las maneras mágicas de viajar le permitirían mantenerse de pie y caminar elegantemente una vez que llegara al ministerio.</p><p>Él estaba naturalmente nervioso ya que Lucius iba a supervisar cada movimiento de su llegada. Harry solo esperaba no caerse sobre su cara como lo había hecho hace dos años en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch…por lo menos allí hubo algunas personas que aterrizaron sobre sus caras como el, hoy él iba a estar solo, él tenía que aterrizar solo y no habría nadie con quien reírse si aterrizaba sobre su cara. El seria humillado y le traería vergüenza a la familia Malfoy y a si mismo. Él no podía permitir que eso pasara.</p><p>Tomo varias respiraciones profundas, calmándose, y espero a que el traslador se activara, contando para que no lo agarrara desprevenido. Como resultado, llego al Ministerio y dio un buen paso hacia delante y continuo, sin importar cuan borrosa y desenfocada estuviera su vista o cuan confuso se sintiera.</p><p>Pestañeo rápidamente y su visión finalmente se aclaró y su cabeza paro de girar y la náusea se fue, encontró a Lucius mirándolo, sin expresión alguna, su boca en una line neutral, pero sus ojos brillaban con orgullo mientras Harry lo alcanzaba y la mano de Lucius tomo su codo y lo apretó.</p><p>“Estoy muy orgulloso de ti en este momento.” Le dijo Lucius. “Has trabajado duramente, has escuchado todo lo que te dijeron y hoy ni siquiera dudase en dar un paso hacia delante, parecías elegante y preparado.”</p><p>Los labios de Harry se retorcieron, pero los volvió a poner en su lugar y tomo otro respiro; encontró que lo ayudaba a centrarse y podía mantener mejor su compostura.</p><p>Tomaron el ascensor para llegar a las profundidades del Ministerio y llegaron al segundo nivel donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones del Winzegamot, ya que solo utilizaban las salas de audiencia para los juicios.</p><p>Harry tomo el camino para saludar al Señor Xerxes Lestrange antes que a nadie en la habitación y cayó en una conversación con él. Sabía que hablar sobre Rodolphus o Rabastan estaba prohibido, así como su compromiso o alguna mención de que se uniría a la familia Lestrange. Ya había cometido un error en la reunión anterior él había exclamado, a lo alto, que estaba prometido a un prófugo…si alguien lo hubiese escuchado ese día entonces Lucius hubiese sido arrestado e interrogado con Veritaserum. Había sido castigado fuertemente por ese desliz y había jurado de que <em>nunca</em> volvería a pasar.</p><p>“Señor Potter-Black, es bueno verlo con el año escolar tan cerca.”</p><p>Harry plasmo una sonrisa falsa en su cara y se giró dándole la espalda a la bruja a la que estaba saludando para enfrentar al pequeño y gordo mago, con un bigote negro que tomaba la mitad inferior de su cara. “Claro, tengo que venir a cada reunión que sea llamada, usted sabe eso.” Harry le respondió de una manera que mostraba su escepticismo ante la inteligencia del hombre sin realmente decirlo, Lucius le había enseñado como hacer eso también. Harry recordaba a este mago de su juicio el año pasado…había votado para que lo condenaran por todos los crímenes. Él y su pequeño grupo de feas y viejas brujas. El nunca perdonaría a ninguno de ellos por tratar de condenarlo y expulsarlo de Hogwarts.</p><p>“Creía que debería estar preparándose para la escuela.”</p><p>“estoy listo para el nuevo periodo. Draco y yo fuimos con Madre y Padre a recoger nuestros nuevos libros, túnicas y equipos más temprano esta semana, ninguno de nosotros quería luchar con la locura que viene con la compra a último minuto.”</p><p>“Bueno, la hija de mi sobria tiene tu edad, sabes. Quizás les gustaría conocerse para acercarse mutuamente. Ella va a Beauxbatons sabe.”</p><p>“Lo siento; todas las propuestas de compromiso deben pasar por mi padre.” Dijo Harry prontamente, sonriendo internamente mientras se imaginaba la cara de Lucius si este mestizo le pedía a uno de sus hijos para un compromiso.</p><p>El hombre bramo. “¿Un compromiso? Solo tienes dieciséis años chico y Pollyanne quince. ¡Los muchachos de tu edad no deberían estar pensando en matrimonio o en cosas como compromisos!”</p><p>“Debo recordarle que soy el Señor Potter-Black y mi estatus excede al suyo. Mi padre cree que estoy en necesidad de un compromiso. El actualmente está buscando una pareja para mí y yo no debo ir en contra de sus deseos. Permiso.”</p><p>Harry se dirigio a donde estaban Lucius y Xerxes, y otros Señores que o eran acuasados de ser Mortifagos o sus hijos lo eran. Contuvo una mueca al darse cuenta en que compañía estaba. Odiaba la situación en la que lo habian obligado a estar, asociandose con Mortifagos y todo era por culpa de Dumbledore, y de Lucius hasta cierto punto por adoptarlo, pero solo habia sido posible por las mentiras y las manipulaciones de Dumbledore, sin mencionar la negligencia de el por su ‘guardían magico’.</p><p>“Tu conversación con ese imbecil parecia un poco…<em>interesante</em>.” Dijo uno de los supuestos mortifagos.</p><p>“No particularmente.” Rspondio Harry calmadamente, su mano izquierda apretada en un puño, debido a que el decoro social le prohibia ignorar a alguien que se habia dirigido directamente a él. “El deseaba presentarme a la hija de su sobrina, que aparentemente tiene quince años, cerca de mi edad, esperando que nos <em>conocieramos un poco</em>.” Harry expresó, manteniendo sus expresiones faciales bajo control para no burlarse ante el pensamiento de una chica de quince años.</p><p>“Eso no esta dentro de tus prerequisitos para un compromiso, ¿o sí?” Un Señor, quien no estaba acusado como un Mortifago, que el supiera, lo provoco.</p><p>“No realmente.” Dijo Harry permitiendo que una pequeña sonrisa saliera.</p><p>“Señoras y Señores, pueden tomar sus asientos, vamos a empezar con la reunion.” Dijo el nuevo jefe Warlock, un hombre que definitivamente no estaba entre las personas preferidas de Dumbledore o en su lista de recomendación, los llamo y tomo un asiento en la mesa con forma de ‘D’. Su silla era la unica en la sección recta de la mesa, la cual estaba llena con folders y pergaminos.</p><p>El resto de los miembros del winzegamot se sento alrededor de la parte curvada que le permitia a todos ver al jefe Warlock y a cada miembro del winzegamot también. Harry estaba sentado entre Lucius y Xerxes otra vez, como lo habia estado en las otras reuniones, desde que su compromiso con Rabastan habia sido firmado oficialmente.</p><p>“Nuestro primer asunto en esta reunion es el caso de magia por parte de un menor de edad en Hull. Una niña de doce años covirtio a su madre en un pajaro ayer en la noche.”</p><p>“¿Habia testigos?” pregunto un mago anciano.</p><p>“Cuatro. La chica estaba teniendo una pillamada con sus amigas Muggles. Parece que la madre las interrumpio para que hicieran silencio, en medio de la noche, y la chica se enojo y de un momento a otro la madre estaba volando entre ellas y rebotando contra la ventana. Las Muggles vieron todo.”</p><p>Harry escucho cuidadosa y paciente mente mientras los miembros del winzegamot discutian, tratando de ser quien hacia que los demas estuvieran de acuerdo con su propio punto de vista, y aun asi sin dar una solución para la situación. Una de las soluciones de los miembros era tan dura que Harry sintió la necesidad de ofrecer su propia solución antes de lo que siempre lo hacia, ya que todavia seguia observando y aprendiendo, pero no podia dejar que una pequeña de doce años fuera expulsada y que rompieran su varita y dejar que su vida de arruinara por una muestra de magia accidental. No podia permitirlo.</p><p>“Creo.” Empezo Harry cuidadosa y deliberadamente luego de eschuchar lo argumentos insipidos y debiles de los demas miembros. “Que simplemente un caso de magia reaccionando a una emoción fuerte, donde la bruja menor de edad en cuestión estaba sintiendo una emoción fuerte particularmente y ella no pudo mantener su control sobre su magia juvenil. Se desato lo cual resulto en un ataque a su madre, la causa por la que la bruja estaba inestable emocionalmente en primer lugar, fuera ‘removida’ de la situación. Voto por que la bruja sea advertida y se le oblige a tomar clases adicionales para controlar los estallidos de magia emocional y que las cuatro Muggles sean Obliviadas.”</p><p>“El Señor Potter-Black da una observación muy fuerte. La bruja en cuestión clama no tener su varita consigo, o cerca cuando este accidente ocurrio y para dar credito a su historia, no hubo alerta de la Traza en su varita y el ultimo hechizo que fue hecho en esta fue el de levitación. No se encontraron más varitas en la propiedad.”</p><p>“Entonces no hay caso en su contra. Voto en favor del Señor Potter-Black. La chica debe se advertida y obligada a tener mas clases y las cuatro Muggles deben tener sus memorias de esa noche borradas.” Dijo otro miembro pomposamente.</p><p>“¿Las cuatro Muggles le han dicho a alguien más lo que paso en su pequeña pillamada?” pregunto Lucius suavemente.</p><p>“No, Señor Malfoy, han estado bajo la custodia del ministerio desde el incidente.”</p><p>Lucius asintió. “Entonces voto en favor del Señor Potter-Black.”</p><p>Harry se controló y se mantuvo en calma mientras la mayoría del Winzegamot votaba a favor de la solución que ofreció. Estaba mejorando en esto y se estaba haciendo un nombre por si mismo, uno real, que lo estaba construyendo el por si mismo.</p><p>Estaba exaltado y en general, muy agradecido de que Lucius Malfoy lo haya adoptado como hace seis semanas. Había recorrido un camino muy largo en solo seis semanas, había aprendido mucho y le habían enseñado otro tanto y pronto estaría de vuelta en Hogwarts, donde Draco lo estaría ayudando, pero tendría que sostenerse por si solo, para traerle orgullo a la familia Malfoy, pero más importante, para llevarle orgullo a su propia familia.</p><p>Había trabajado tan duro, no había hecho absolutamente nada más en las últimas semanas que no sea leer, aprender y trabajar, escuchar instrucciones y recibir órdenes de Lucius y Narcissa, e incluso Draco. Había sido un periodo frenético, siempre estaba haciendo algo, siempre estaba aprendiendo algo o le estaban enseñando algo nuevo. Lo habían arrastrado a través de un curso intensivo en Runas Antiguas y Aritmacia, Draco lo había probado y después probado de nuevo, corrigiéndolo y mostrándole donde había estado mal y porqué apenas había obtenido una ‘A’ en ambas materias, solo lo suficiente para entrar a las clases de EXTASIS de ambas materias, pero todavía estaba leyendo libros sobre el tema y cuando terminara esos, había más para continuar. Siempre había algo para aprender, siempre otro libro por leer. Nunca terminaría, pero él no cambiaría las cosas, porque había sido ciego, le habían mentido y había tenido que caminar en la oscuridad. No tenía idea de cómo lo había logrado hasta que Lucius le había abierto los ojos. No podía retroceder ahora. Él no podía volver hacia atrás, no importaba lo que significara para el futuro. Todo había cambiado y su confianza en Dumbledore había ido aplastada y no habría reconstrucción. Estaba demasiado ocupado para gastar su tiempo en Dumbledore.</p><p>Era continuo, pero estaba aprendiendo tanto que no le importaba que Lucius lo siguiera presionando, nunca había tenido tiempo para simplemente detenerse y pensar sobre nada. El continuo con sus lecciones, continuo con sus libros y estudio mucho para las reuniones del Winzegamot y estaba perfecto, preparado y elegante para sus reuniones con Rabastan, las cuales iban muy bien, Rabastan y el ya no necesitaban que su hermano mayor, Rodolphus, se sentara cerca de él cuando visitaba ahora. Rodolphus era capaz de sentarse frente a ellos y mantener sus propias conversaciones con Lucius, Narcissa y Draco, o con su padre o abuelo si el escogía, mientras Harry se sentaba con Rabastan y le hablaba suavemente, quien se había apegado a él luego de su cuarta reunión y ahora buscaba su ayuda para dirigir las conversaciones en vez de apoyarse en su hermano Rodolphus, lo cual ayudaba con el estrés de ambos hermanos.</p><p>Harry estaba mejorando en sacar una respuesta de Rabastan y él estaba mejorando en mantener el ritmo de sus conversaciones, por lo que sería capaz de ofrecerle palabras a Rabastan cuando perdía el tren de sus pensamientos o se le trababa la lengua, lo cual no solo ayudaba a Rabastan, sino que también probaba que Harry estaba escuchando lo que estaba diciendo, lo cual lo llenaba de confianza.</p><p>Rabastan también estaba mejorando y estaba más cómodo y poco a poco salía de su concha. Harry había hecho sus propias observaciones de que el padre de Rabastan, Rhadamanthus, no estaba ayudando a Rabastan a recuperarse, con sus comentarios despectivos y sus burlas. El era por lo menos civil con Rodolphus, pero era completamente malvado con Rabastan y cuando Harry no pudo contenerse más y señalo el injusto tratamiento, su prometido le dijo que no había visto a su padre desde que tenía diecinueve años y en ese entonces no se habían agradado, radamanthus era un completo extraño para él y Rabastan no le prestaba atención a ni una sola de las palabras que salían de la boca de su ‘padre’ para causar problemas entre ellos. Luego de solo dos, cortos y horribles años después Rabastan fue apresado y el y Rodolphus no habían vuelto a ver al hombre que los había abandonado por quince años-</p><p>No, Rhadamanthus era venenosos para la recuperación de Rabastan, Harry tenía que encontrar una manera de deshacerse de él y rápido, especialmente luego de que lo insultara, específicamente por ese en su primera reunión, no se había olvidado de eso, nunca lo haría, y encontraría una manera de pagarle al hombre que había baboseado su mano y después continúo insultándolo sin contar de que estaba prometido a su hijo menor, o quizás esa era la razón.</p><p>El malvado hombre estaba hiriendo a su futuro esposo, lo estaba apresando y amenazando a su matrimonio, Harry no podía dejar que eso pasara, no cuando recién había encontrado que le gustaba Rabastan, quien era un hombre tan fuerte y orgulloso, que quería mucho más que solo protegerlo, pero que ahora no era capaz de hacerlo.</p><p>Era…esclarecedor de ver, pero triste al mismo tiempo ver a esta ruina de hombre tratar de actuar como el fuerte protector que quería ser cuando él no podía estar de pie por más de media hora. Lo entristecía y lo hacía desear ayudar a Rabastan a lograr la fuerza que deseaba, el hombre que necesitaba ser para ser completamente feliz. Iba a ser un camino lento y doloroso, pero Harry no se iba a dar por vencido en esto. No tenía porque renunciar a Rabastan o a su contrato de compromiso. Estaba completamente comprometido con esto y él iba con la mentalidad de terminar el contrato con un matrimonio, si hacia algo más entonces estaría descontando a Rabastan sin siquiera darle una oportunidad al más joven de los Lestrange, quien era legalmente el heredero y ahora tenía todo el peso y la presión de perpetuar el apellido Lestrange y Harry era su único prospecto viable en el momento, lo que significaba que si Harry rompía su compromiso con Rabastan, entonces la línea Lestrange terminaría cuando Rodolphus y Rabastan murieran.</p><p>Rabastan necesitaba producir un heredero, preferiblemente más de uno, o tantos como fuera posible, fisicamente posible. Lo cual realmente se ajustaba a Harry y a su pedido de por lo menos tres hijos.</p><p>Lucus de le había dicho, que la mayoría de los sangre pura como regla no tenían más de dos hijos; de hecho, en primer lugar, muchos no querían hijos, pero era necesario por lo menos uno para continuar con el nombre familiar.  Un ejemplo era el Lord Greengrass, quien no habia deseado hijos, pero su hermano mayor habia fallecido repentinamente, dejandole la responsabilidad de continuar con la familia Greengrass sobre sus hombros. Por lo que se caso rapidamente, despues de salir de Hogwarts, y habia esperado por un “mocoso insoportable” pero su esposa habia tenido un niña, Daphne. Se habia forzado a si mismo otra vez y esposa le habia dado otra niña, Astoria. Dos era tanto como podia soportar por lo que le dijo a su unico tio paterno que si tenia un hijo, entonces el niño heredaria el titulo de Lord Greengrass, porque el no podía con más niños.</p><p>Harry era diferente, el queria tantos niños como fuera posible y si tenia que pasar los titulos Lestrange, Potter y Black a sus hijos entonces no necesitaba solo tres hijos/as, sino que necesitaba tres varones. Sonrio en la privacidad de su habitaciòn, iba a tratar por cuantos niños pudiera y el los iba a portar, no podia encontrar razones por las que Rabastan se quejara, especialmente si prometía que más de uno de sus hijos se apellidaria Lestrange.</p><p>Se rio con la imagen mental de Rabastan, atendiendo a dos niños, tres infantes y con un recién nacido en sus brazos. Si todo salia como el queria, entonces Rabastan iba a ser un hombre muy ocupado cuando se casaran.</p><p>Albus Dumbledores estaba sentado en un comodo sofa con una copa de té calmante mientras repasaba todo lo que habia pasado en el verano. Toda habia cambiado por un chico. Suspiro y se preguntó ¿qué había salido mal? ¿donde todo se habia desviado del camino que meticulosamente habia planeado a traves de los años?</p><p>Habia planeado los pequeños pasos del camino, cada evento y situaciòn en su momento, ningún plan va de acuerdo con lo planeado, por lo que habia dejado espacio para maniobrar, por ejemplo ¿còmo podia haber sabido que Sirius Black sería capaz de escapar de Azkaban? Ciertamente no él y había sido una amarga sorpresa cuando le fue informado que Black se escapò de la supuestamente inescapable prisiòn.</p><p>Y habia sido capaz de hacer cambios de acuerdo con ese suceso, aunque ahora el camino era un poco serpenteante, habia continuado con lo planeado. Black termino siendo util, lo cual lo complacia. Habia obtenido el uso de la casa Black en londres para la Orden del Fénix, la cual ya tenia fuertes protecciones entrelazadas con los fundamentos de la casa, y habia hecho a Harry y a Remus muy felices, lo cual, hacia sus planes un poco más fáciles, ya que creaba un vínculo más cercano entre ellos.</p><p>Todo empezo a ir mal el año pasado, en el verano antes del quinto año de Harry en Hogwarts. Habia ido a Grimmauld Place enojado y desubicado. la más pequeña provocación encendía la ira en sus ojos verdes y habia sombras de cosas que preferia no haber visto. Eso era otro paso fuera de su camino…inmediatamente habia empezado a buscar informaciòn de que si era posible que una persona fuera un horocrux vivo.</p><p>Le habia pasado Harry a Severus, bajo el pretexto de clases de Oclumencia, le habia instruido a severus que tratara de encontrar el fragmento de horocrux que sin duda estaba encarnado en algún lugar de la mente del chico, seguramente debajo de la cicatriz maldita que le habia dado paso al fragmento de alma para entrar. Le habia ordenado a severus hacer todo lo necesario para encontrarlo, romper cualquier barrera, o inspeccionar tan profundo como necesitara, sin importar el dolor o la disorientaciòn que le causara a Harry, no importa que tan hondo de su mente tuviera que registrar para encontrarlo. El necesitaba estar seguro, pero lo que severus habia encontrado aun lo habia sorprendido, y tambien habia confirmado sus sospechas, Harry de hecho era un Horocrux. Era una pieza del rompe cabezas que mantenia a Voldemort vivo, no importa cuan inconsientemente o sin saberlo. Ahora el chico tenia que morir.</p><p>Era una pena realmente, le hubiera gustado que Harry hubiese vivido mucho luego de la guerra, si sobrevivia para empezar, pero ahora, ahora tenica que cambiar su caminoa, tenia que tomar una ruta diferente de la que habia planeado originalmente, y ahora tan inafortunado como era, Harry tenia que morir en ese camino para lograr la verdadera paz.</p><p>El muchacho habia tomado un gran paso fuera de su camino este verano. El nunca habia esperado que Harry desobedeciera sus ordenes y abandonara Privet Drive, ni que fuera a londres, luego a Gringotts. Le habia traido gran problema que Harry supiera como reclamar sus titulos. Habia sido un problema mantener a Black callado, insistiendo que seria una interrupciòn muy grande a los estudios de Harry y que las calificaciones de sus T.I.M.O.S eran bajas de por sí, sin añadir las responsabilidades del titulo Potter.</p><p>Solo habia conseguido mantener a Black en silencio prometiendole que le podia decir a Harry cuando cumpliera diecisiete, cuando fuera un hombre legalmente en el mundo magico, y entonces podria decidir por si mismo si queria reclamarlas en su septimo año en Hogwarts o dejarlo a su cargo. Naturalmente lo haria ver que debia dejarlo a su cargo, aunque hubiese preferido que Harry no supiera del titulo. Habia sido un alivio cuando Black habia muerto sin decirle nada a Harry, había respirado mucho más fácilmente.</p><p>Aún así algo había pasado este verano, algo había cambiado y Harry eligió desobedecerlo y había llegado de alguna manera a Callejón Diagon, alguien allí le había dicho sobre sus títulos y como reclamarlos, y había ido a Gringotts a reclamarlos. Había reclamado ambos títulos, como había sido hecho heredero Black y ahora Sirius estaba muerto, de un día para otro había perdido los asientos que tenía en el winzegamot y su posición como (jefe warlock), una posición de poder e influencia.</p><p>Había tratado de hacer un poco de control de daños ofreciendo una selección de magos que encontraba “elegibles” para la posición, de esas personas Albert Runcorn, el nuevo jefe del departamento de cooperación Mágica internacional no había sido uno de ellos. Un movimiento del muchacho y todo había cambiado y se había derrumbado a su alrededor y su camino cuidadosamente planeado había tomado la dirección contraria a la que él quería.</p><p>Perdió mas de lo que podía cuando Harry reclamó sus títulos, y ahora tenia poca influencia en el ministerio y con Lucius dándole consejos al ministro Fudge, susurrando en sus oído, estaba recibiendo cada vez menos lechuzas pidiendo su opinión o consejo en cosas en las que desea tener voz y voto.</p><p>Su influencia en el ministerio se estaba debilitando y necesitaba una manera de cambiar eso, de reafirmar su posición en el ministerio de obtener poder nuevamente. Los títulos Potter y Black habían sido perfectos, convertirse en Jefe Warlock incluso mejor, pero ahora todo se había ido y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo…a menos que el chico muriera, necesitaba hacer que el chico muriera en el momento indicado. Tenia que ser Voldemort quien lo matara para destruir el Horrocrux; Harry no sobreviviría a una segunda maldición directa.</p><p>La primera vez había sido suerte…le había dicho que el amor lo había salvado, y lo había hecho en una manera, pero no por que su madre se sacrificara por él, sino porque Voldemort la había matado. El alma del Señor Oscuro se había dividido con la muerte de James Potter y el inestable y frágil fragmento había sido liberado sin permiso, o el uso de magia oscura que lo habría sellado en un objeto inanimado, con la muerte de Lily Potter y se había aferrado al ser viviente más cercano que no era su huésped original…Harry. Así que cuando Voldemort había tratado de asesinar al pequeño de un año, el Horrocrux se reveló contra su antiguo huésped y se había pensado que Harry había vencido al Señor Oscuro esa noche con la ayuda del la magia que había obtenido del fragmento de alma, también lo había mantenido aferrado a la vida, al hospedar a esa pieza de alma en su cuerpo.</p><p>Una segunda maldición de su huésped ahora destruiría el Horrocrux y lo más probable es que mate a Harry en el proceso. Solo había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para rebotar la maldición asesina una vez por la causa de la gran cantidad de magia que el fragmento de alma había introducido en Harry luego de que había salido de su anfitrión. Pasaba una vez en milenios y el tiempo había hecho que Harry fuera el afortunado, como Voldemort había lanzado la maldición asesina justo cuando el fragmento se estaba estableciendo en el cuerpo de Harry, era imposible que volviera a suceder.</p><p>Por lo que había leído había una pequeña oportunidad de que Harry sobreviviera si el se ofrecía a si mismo y al Horrocrux como sacrificio, pero si el le escondía esa pequeña posibilidad al muchacho, entonces moriría y él podría tomar el poder de los títulos nuevamente. Sería difícil ganar el puesto de Jefe Warlock de nuevo, pero todo era por el bien mayor al final.</p><p>Necesitaba tener algún poder en el ministerio para asegurarse de que gobernaban apropiadamente. No seria bueno tener a los Señores sangre pura pasando leyes no favorables sin su veto. Le daba grima pensar lo que esos Señores estarían planeando y que leyes estarían promulgando en su ausencia y Albert Runcorn no se opondría a esos Señores o a sus proclamaciones como él lo había hecho como Jefe Warlock.</p><p>Le tomaría años corregir y revertir todas las leyes que estarían pasando en su ausencia. Necesitaba una manera de volver al Winzegamot, o por lo menos necesitaba alguien dentro en quien pudiera confiar para decirles que leyes estaban pasándose y quien votaba por qué. Algo así era ilegal, por lo que necesitaba escoger sabiamente, pero esperaba que esa persona pudiera ser Harry. Esperaba todavía poder influenciar al chico y entonces podría conseguir que sus votos pasaran por medio de Harry, pero necesitaba volver al Winzegamot por cualquier medio. Necesitaba que las leyes que él quería fueran promulgadas y esas que no quería fueran denegadas fuertemente. Le asustaba pensar que pasaría con el Mundo Mágico que el paciente mente había moldeado durante los últimos ochenta años si no lo hacía.</p><p>Le tomaría más de lo que estaba preparado para esperar, pero esto no podía hacerse rápidamente. Si no era planeado bien, entonces las cosas irían mal y si alguien que no es Voldemort dispara la maldición asesina y golpea a Harry, entonces todo se arruinaría y el Horrocrux sobreviviría para aferrarse a otro anfitrión y Voldemort viviría. Tenia que ser Voldemort; de otra manera tendría que despachar el mismo al chico y luego ir por Voldemort.</p><p>No, tenia que ser planeado con precisión, tenía que ser hecho cuidadosamente, de otra manera años de planear y preparar para deshacerse de Voldemort se irían por el drenaje y sin Harry para completar la profecía, el mundo caería ante Voldemort y no podía dejar que eso pasara.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy había tenido que ver con la destrucción de su plan, al adoptar a Harry como, había tratado de hablar con Harry recientemente, pero el chico no le había dirigido la palabra hasta que Lucius no le había dado el permiso. Harry había cambiado tanto en un corto periodo de tiempo y ahora estaba bajo el pulgar de Lucius, y por lo visto completamente, era lo que se podía apreciar de su interacción con él, pero tenía que probar al chico en la escuela para ver que tan influenciado por Lucius estaba.</p><p>Harry había ignorado todas sus cartas y la mayoría de aquellos que le habían escrito. Había enviado una corta carta a Ron Weasley y una larga y mas detallada a Hermione Granger, pero la única diferencia entre ambas era que la de la señorita Granger contenía una lista de los libros que el chico estaba leyendo, libros que preferiría que chico no supiera de su existencia, mucho menos que los leyera. Pero el chico había hablado cuan emocionado estaba por estar aprendiendo tanto y le había informado a la chica que había tomada Runas Antiguas y Aritmacia como electivas para este año, lo cual había sido una gran sorpresa para el también, más aún cuando Harry había conseguido dos A en las materias en el ministerio en solo cinco semanas, materias en las que nunca había tenido interés antes. Sospechaba que Lucius tenia algo que ver, pero no tenía pruebas para acusarlo.</p><p>Solo podía esperar poder hacer algo de control de daños y tener a Harry devuelta en su camino. Quizás si le decía el chico que era Sirius quien no le quería decir sobre los títulos, después de todo, ahora estaba muerto y no podía contradecirlo y Harry estaría más calado de que fuera la intervención de Sirius la que había prevenido su conocimiento de su derecho de nacimiento. Eso podría funcionar…aun así solo podía esperar que funcionara en este momento, después de todo Harry había estado viviendo con Lucius Malfoy por seis semanas y no había manera de decir que le había hecho el hombre al chico o que pensamientos había plantado en su impresionable y joven mente.</p><p>Necesitaba trabajar en separar a Harry de los Malfoy, lo cual estaba resultando difícil, pero Harry estaría en Hogwarts por el años, por lo que tenia tiempo para trabajar en eso, pero hasta entonces tenia una semana más que esperar antes de que Harry volviera a Hogwarts y que el pudiera hacer el control de daños, revertir lo que le había pasado al pobre Harry y planear de acuerdo con lo que resultara.</p><p>Harry estaba sentado en el tren escarlata a vapor, el expreso de Hogwarts, en un compartimiento donde solo estaban él y Draco. Actualmente estaba escribiendo una expresiva carta para Rabastan. Ya tenia cerca de dos pies de largo y seguía creciendo. Estaba escribiendo con diferentes colores de tinta, un color nuevo para cada párrafo, porque creía que ayudaría a Rabastan a seguir el ritmo de las largas cartas y le permitiría saber fácilmente que había leído y que no.</p><p>“tengo un frasco de tinta plateada si necesitas utilizarla.” Ofreció Draco, mientras su nariz seguía enterrada en un libro. Estaba buscado preguntas para probar a Harry en Aritmacia.</p><p>“Eso seria bueno, gracias, hermano.” Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, sabiendo que a Draco le molestaba ser recordado de que ahora él y Harry eran hermanos.</p><p>“No me llames así o te maldeciré”.</p><p>“Puedes tratar. Pero te recuerdo que estoy en el primer lugar en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en nuestro año, y que tengo la mejor nota que los examinadores han dado en setenta años.” Le dijo Harry con una mueca.</p><p>Lucius había escrito a junta de examinadores y demandado una revisión de las calificaciones de Harry. Había estado extremadamente complacido y orgulloso de su logro en DADA…era simplemente todo lo demás sobre lo que no estaba tan feliz.</p><p>“Solo apresúrate y termina tu carta de amor. Has estado escribiéndola por una semana y media; tu prometido se va a preocupar.”</p><p>“Nuestro contrato pide que enviemos muchas cartas y que deben ser de cierta medida. He estado tan ocupado en las ultimas tres semanas que mis cartas han sido cortas y resumidas, por lo que quería tomar el tiempo para detallar todo en esta carta, porque después de que la escuela empiece voy a ser tragado por el trabajo, sin mencionar las tareas y mis deberes para con el Winzegamot y necesito revisar un poco más las cuentas de la familia Black. Dieciocho grandes folders y tengo que leerlos personalmente y cambiar todo lo que no me gusta, que es un montón.”</p><p>“Me fije que levantaste el desheredamiento de Sirius, Alphard y Andrómeda.” Dijo Draco supuestamente tranquilo, tratando de ocultar su curiosidad.</p><p>“Has estado desesperado por hacerme esa pregunta durante la ultima semana, ¿verdad?” rio Harry. “Si, les he dado la bienvenida a la Familia Black. No creo que el comportamiento de Sirius mereciera desheredarlo, por lo que levante la decisión y realmente no creo que darle dinero a tu sobrino sea razón para ser desheredado, por lo que levante esa decisión también y tampoco creo que casarse con un nacido de Muggles sea razón para desheredar a alguien. Andrómeda es una mujer, ella nunca pudo haber sido recipiente del titulo Black y solo tiene una hija, y en la edad en la que esta, es poco probable que produzca un hijo. Aparte de eso, soy el Señor Black y ahora es esperado que produzca varios hijos e hijas para continuar con el nombre de las tres familias a las que estoy conectado, por lo que no veo su elección de esposo como una amenaza para la familia Black.”</p><p>“Todo hombre espera tener un hijo, a veces no sale de la manera deseada.”</p><p>Harry se carcajeó. “Si, entiendo eso. Pero estoy preparado para seguir intentando, y teniendo hijos hasta que sea incapaz de tener más. Con esa cantidad de hijos planeados, por lo menos uno tiene que ser varón.”</p><p>“pero necesitas por lo menos tres.”</p><p>“Ah, no. Veras, he estado pensado en eso también, soy el Señor Potter-Black. Soy el heredero de dos familias. Y si desafortunadamente solo tengo un hijo y una montaña de hijas, entonces mi hijo será el heredero de las tres familias, la Potter, la Black, y la Lestrange, entonces Rabastan y yo lo comprometeremos con una buena pareja y entonces el llamara a cada uno de sus hijos heredero de una familia, claro, esto solo es en el caso hipotético de que solo pueda concebir un hijo en mi vida.”</p><p>Draco agitó su cabeza. “nunca hubiera pensado que eras capaz de analizar semejantes cosas con tu cabeza.”</p><p>Harry rio. “Siempre he sido bueno resolviendo problemas. Y tengo una mente sorprendentemente rápida, pero solo si me aplico a la tarea, antes solo estaba comprometido cuando mi vida o la de otros estaban en peligro. Pero si no me presiono a mí mismo y tengo el deseo de hacer algo, entonces entra por un oído y sale por el otro.”</p><p>“Entonces te sugiero que te apliques completamente este año, de otra manera padre estará muy disgustado contigo y yo me burlare internamente cuando seas incapaz de sentarte cómodamente en tu silla.”</p><p>Harry se carcajeo. “Odio que los elfos domésticos sean ordenados a quitar los cojines de las sillas como parte del castigo; esas sillas son horribles sin cojín en el mejor de los momentos, y son peores si tienes el trasero adolorido.”</p><p>No mencionaron nada más sobre su vida domestica ya que la puerta del compartimento fue abierta unos segundos después y los amigos slytherins de Draco entraron y se acomodaron como si nada fuera de lo ordinario estuviera pasando y como si Harry siempre había estado entre ellos. Harry dedujo que sus padres les habían informado que ahora era el señor de dos familias sangre pura, que eran antiguas y poderosas y que no hicieran nada para amenazar sus vínculos políticos con él. Eso o eran demasiado compuestos y refinados para decir algo luego que habían escuchado que había sido adoptado por los Malfoy.</p><p>Muchos de los señores estaban tratando de entrar en sus buenas gracias, seguramente conscientes de sus ascenso y con un contrato de compromiso firme entre él y el ahora heredero de la familia Lestrange. No que fuera de conocimiento público, pero ciertos círculos sangre pura estaban informados.</p><p>Había aprendido que ya que Rabastan era un criminal buscado, no podría tomas el puesto de Señor Lestrange cuando su abuelo muriera, por lo que si Xerxes moría entonces Harry tomaría el puesto de Rabastan ante el winzegamot, y se quedaría allí, solo los miembros de winzegamot sabrían que el es el Señor Lestrange y no podrían decirlo fuera de las paredes de la sala sin enfrentar una vida en Azkaban luego, por lo que estaría seguro de lo que atraería si la noticia de su elección de esposo se hiciera pública.</p><p>Pero Harry sentía que antes de que Xerxes muriera, Rabastan seria capaz de caminar por las calles y vivir su vida normalmente sin el temor de ser atacado por miembros de la sociedad o el ministerio</p><p>Él había estado viviendo con los Malfoy después de todo y algunas veces los temas de conversación en la cena eran más que el día de trabajo de Lucius o el chisme que Narcissa había escuchado mientras tomaba el te en la tarde las demás señoras. El no sabia que pensar sobre eso, pero siempre mordía su lengua. Tenia el sentimiento de que lo estaban probando y que estaba siendo instigado por decirlo así. Pero había aprendido que antes de decir algo, entonces necesitaba toda la información y los hechos, sus veces en el winzegamot le habían enseñado eso, por lo que esperaba, silenciosamente, siempre escuchando y reteniendo la información que escuchaba y aunque sabía que los Malfoy estaban parcializados, también lo estaban los que habían estado a su alrededor antes. Tenía que tomar cada lado con cuidado.</p><p> No le gustaban los métodos de Voldemort, definitivamente no, eran demasiados violentos, demasiados discriminatorios y totalmente malvados…pero lo que Dumbledore le había hecho, arruinando su niñez, planeando robar todo de él, incluyendo sus cuentas bancarias, sus títulos, su herencia Sangre Pura, todo para si mismo. Le dolió más, lo hizo sentir enfermo. Todo lo que quería era vivir, quería su propia vida y la iba a hacer, no importa lo que tenga que hacer y tampoco le importaba cuantos puentes tendría que quemar para que pasara, o cuantos puentes tendría que construir, él tendría su propia vida, no importa con quien tenga que aliarse para conseguirla.</p><p>Tragó saliva mientras tomaba una respiración profunda, manteniendo su compostura. Sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que terminara aliándose con Voldemort de toda la gente, porque en su mente, lo que Dumbledore le había hecho era peor que cualquier cosa que pudiera pensar…no solo había mantenido su herencia en secreto, sino que había escondido una parte de su padre y él no podía perdonar eso, especialmente algo que su padre no solo quería que el tuviera, sino que había tomado las precauciones para que fuera suyo.</p><p>No solo eran los títulos, era el robo de su derecho de nacimiento, algo que había encontrado era una gran ofensa, casos como el suyo era que Lucius había fundado el MPJM, el Movimiento de Protección a la Juventud Mágica, en primer lugar. Para ayudar a magos que como el estaban perdidos en el espacio y se movían por allí sin idea de sus derechos de nacimiento. Todo el mundo había asumido que sabia de sus títulos, de su herencia y de su estatus y que felizmente las los había dejado en manos de Dumbledore, ¿por qué nadie nunca le había dicho o le había preguntado sobre eso? las manipulaciones del hombre realmente no tenían límites y no podía perdonar eso tampoco.</p><p>Pero no se detenía allí. Lucius le había informado de que, como su guardián mágico, Dumbledore era el responsable de todo en su vida, desde su crianza y educación hasta las materias electivas que tomaba en la escuela.</p><p>Le había dicho que lo había dejado con Muggles por el simple hecho de que, si lo hubiera dejado con una bruja o un mago, entonces inmediatamente se hubiesen convertido en sus guardianes mágicos como en sus cuidadores. Se sintió enfermo al pensar en Sirius…que había sido inocente todo el tiempo, que pudo haber sido su guardián toda su vida. En cambio, había tenido a Dumbledore, que no le habida dicho nada, quien lo había dejado fuera, ignorante y en la oscuridad mientras dejaba que los Dursley lo maltrataran.</p><p>Pero no más. Lucius era su padre adoptivo y su guardián mágico ahora, Lucius lo había hecho cambiar y lo estaba moldeando para lo mejor. Lo empujaba tan duro que temía caerse y no volver a levantarse, pero precisaba la guía de Lucius, siempre lo atrapaba y lo equilibraba antes de poder tocar fondo. Había aprendido mucho si se tomaba un momento para pensar sobre ello, su cabeza giraría sin control.</p><p>Lucius tomaba su rol de guardián con una fiereza que nunca habría esperado. Siempre pensó que Draco era mimado y le permitirían hacer lo que quisiera, hasta Salir airoso de un asesinato, pero no era verdad. Aunque Draco tuviera todo lo que quisiera, conseguía más que la  mayoría de los chicos en Hogwarts, recibía mensualmente un paquete de dulces que Narcissa le enviaba, enviaba cartas a sus padres varias veces por semana, el tenia todo y era mimado hasta cierto punto, pero Lucius tenían una mano dura y era un padre estricto, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, lo había sentido y sabia que no estaba por encima de castigarlos si se lo merecían. Draco era mimado, pero no lo habían arruinado como a Dudley.</p><p>Este tipo rutina de acción y consecuencia era totalmente nuevo para él, que con los Dursley había sido golpeado y castigado sin razón, lo habían dejado de alimentar y trancado primero en su alacena y luego en la pequeña habitación de la que no podía salir…prisionero en lo que se suponía era su propia casa.</p><p>Admitió, por lo menos a sí mismo, que había probado a los Malfoy al principio para ver si había algo de lo que podía salir airoso, si el castigo siempre seria el mismo si se comportaba de maneras diferentes. No había podido detenerse y había soltado varias rabietas perras y tenido explosiones emocionales y se había comportado de manera vergonzosa, pero el castigo siempre era de acuerdo con el crimen y nunca había sido golpeado con algo, que no fueran par de bofetadas o un hechizo que era más insoportable que doloroso. Nunca le habían negado la comida o dicho que no tenia permitido desayunar o cenar, nunca lo había trancado o le habían dicho que se quedara en su habitación. No había sido castigado más duramente que Draco, y eran tratados como iguales, algo que nunca había conocido antes y se encontraba deseando. Era algo tan extraño que incluso se había preocupado de que hubiera algo malo con él.</p><p>Y aun con todo eso estaba comprometido a superarse cada día más, quería complacer a Lucius y a Narcissa, quería impresionarlos y enorgullecerlos, como había hecho con los Dursley cuando era pequeño, antes de darse cuenta de que nada sería suficiente para ellos. Ellos realmente eran gente despreciable, se había dado cuenta de eso cuando vio el orgullo en los ojos de Lucius por primera vez, cuando lo había visto sonreír. Si Lucius Malfoy de todas la personas podía encontrar orgullo en las cosas que el lograba, entonces ¿por qué no lo hacían sus propios familiares? La gente con la que Dumbledore felizmente lo había dejado una y otra vez, sin importarle que Harry le rogara que no lo enviara devuelta, diciéndole como eran, pero siempre era forzado a volver…siempre.</p><p>“Parece que tuviste un verano más interesante que la mayoría de nosotros, Draco.”</p><p>Harry levanto la mirada para ver a Pansy sentándose al lado de Draco, una mano en el interior de su muslo, sus dedos prácticamente rozando su entrepierna, mientras miraba seductoramente al rubio entre sus pestañas.</p><p>“Fue movido.” Respondió Draco simplemente, pero Harry frunció el seño ante la manera en la que la voz de Draco había desaparecido. ¿estaba enfermo?</p><p>Blaise Zabini rio felizmente y Draco le lanzo una mirada.</p><p>“Todavía no tienes nada de autocontrol, ¿o sí? Escuche que ustedes tres fueron castigados severamente en el verano, ¿como puedes empezar otra vez como si nada este año?</p><p>Harry parpadeo y miro desde Draco, hacia Pansy y a una Daphne sonrojada, luego a la mano de Pansy en la pierna de Draco y conecto los puntos.</p><p>“Padre estaría muy disgustado.” Dije calmadamente, mientras continuaba con su carta a Rabastan, su corazón latiendo a una milla por minuto con lo que estaba viendo…realmente estaban haciendo eso enfrente de él.</p><p>“Y tu le dirías, ¿verdad?” Gruño Draco.</p><p>Harry le envió una gran sonrisa. “Solo para verte castigado, sí. Le diría sin dudarlo porque tu harías lo mismo si fuera yo en la situación.”</p><p>Draco suspiro y empujo la mano de Pansy de su muslo y se movió más cerca de la ventana, lejos de ella. La chica contempló la distancia entre ella y Draco y rechino los dientes.</p><p>“perdí mi compromiso por lo que hicimos, casi tenemos un bebe juntos, Draco. ¿Por qué te comportas así? Me prometiste matrimonio cuando estuvimos juntos en la cama.</p><p>El no pudo contener la necesidad de hacer una mueca al pensamiento de Draco mintiendo, todo sudoroso y desnudo, en una cama con Pansy y prometiéndole matrimonio. Se sentía asqueado y el pensamiento casi lo hace vomitar. Draco lo noto y lo amenazo con la mirada. Harry volvió la mirada hacia la ventana y recupero su postura.</p><p>“Sabes que lo dije en el calor del momento y tu prueba de embarazo salió negativa y no volvimos a relajarnos tanto.” Respondió Draco calmadamente. “No tengo nada que ver con que hayas perdido tu contrato, fueron tus acciones lo que rompió tu compromiso, no las mías. Yo todavía tengo mi contracto y lo voy a honrar.”</p><p>“Yo todavía tengo el mío también.” Dijo Daphne, sonriendo levemente, regodeándose en el infortunio de la otra chica.</p><p>“Solo porque Nott es muy ingrato como para deshacerse de ti.” Respondió Pansy.</p><p>“El esta completamente enamorado de su belleza.” Dijo Blaise. “Aunque sabe que Draco y yo la hemos tenido en nuestras camas, todavía te quiere por alguna razón.”</p><p>“No será que su padre quiere la fortuna Greengrass.”  Respondió Draco mordazmente.</p><p>Harry estaba sorprendido de la manera en la que estas personas hablado el uno con el otro cuando se supone que son amigos. No podría soñar con hablarle así a Ron a Hermione. Molestándose e insultándose de esa forma era algo extraño para él nunca se atrevería a tratar a sus amigos así y no esperaría que alguien lo soportara si lo hacía. No podía entenderlo, ¿como continuaban siendo amigos cuando se hablaban así?</p><p>“Necesitas un compromiso pronto o no, ¿Potter?” Pregunto Zabini y Harry le disparo una mirada confundida. Esperaba que lo ignoraran, no que hablaran con él.</p><p>“¿Quién lo querría?” respondió Pansy antes de que Harry pudiera hacerlo.</p><p>“Él podría ser tu única opción. Es el, el viejo Lucan Selwyn o Amycus Carrow. Eso es todo, a menos que quieras vivir en un país del que no conoces su lenguaje o cultura con un mago extranjero al que no entiendas y nunca te lleves bien con él.” Tentó Daphne a la chica con cara de pug.</p><p>Pansy palideció y trago fuerte. “Le escribiré a padre y hare que le haga la petición al Señor Malfoy.”</p><p>“Eso seria inútil.” Respondió calmadamente.</p><p>“Es el Señor Malfoy quien decide si aceptar o no, no tú.” Le dijo Pansy arrogantemente.</p><p>“Eso lo sé, pero sucede que ya tengo un contrato y parece que hay muchas posibilidades de matrimonio después de graduarme, quizás antes si a mi padre le parece bien. Ya hemos hablado de los hijos y la ceremonia.”</p><p>“Nunca me dijiste que estabas considerando el matrimonio.” Dijo Draco exaltado.</p><p>“Ha sido una semana ocupada, me disculpo por no habértelo dicho antes, pero fue un progreso reciente. Nos encontramos hablando de la decoración de nuestra ceremonia de unión en nuestra última reunión y nos tomo cerca de una hora darnos cuenta de que realmente estábamos planeando la ceremonia.”</p><p>“Padre estará muy feliz, debes decírselo.”</p><p>Harry asintió. “Lo haré, tan pronto termine esta carta.”</p><p>“¿Le estas escribiendo a tu prometido? Es una carta gigantesca.” Le dijo Zabini. “¿Es verdad que estas comprometido a Thorfinn Rowle? Escuche que tus prerrequisitos eran más inclinados al genero masculino y Rowle es conocido por su atracción a ambos géneros.”</p><p>“No seas ridículo, Rowle es un miembro del directorio sangre pura, nadie de allí estaría interesado en Potter.” Le dijo Pansy a Blaise.</p><p>“Solo estas diciendo eso para sentirte mejor porque la familia Rowle te rechazo.” La insulto Daphne.</p><p>“No, no es él.” Respondió Harry distraídamente antes de que las chicas empezaran a insultarse nuevamente mientras escribía otro párrafo, utilizando la tinta plateada de Draco. “Estoy comprometido a Rabastan Lestrange.”</p><p>Harry tomo gran placer viendo sus caras de sorpresa cuando lo escucharon, los Lestrange definitivamente eran una familia en el directorio sangre pura y literalmente eran la ultima familia con la que alguien lo asociaría. Era lo que lo hacia perfecto, porque nadie lo creería sin una prueba irrefutable.</p><p>“¿Él quiere casarse contigo?”</p><p>“Claro, el esta muy feliz con nuestro emparejamiento. Al igual que su hermano y su abuelo…pero su padre es un venenoso, bastardo.”</p><p>“No deberías hablar mal de la familia de tu prometido.” Le aconsejo Daphne. “Supongo que tienes el gen portador, ¿cierto?”<br/>Harry asintió nuevamente. “Lo tengo y no hablo mal de la familia de Rabastan, solo de su padre y ambos estamos de acuerdo de que no tiene derecho de llamarse un Lestrange. Abandono a sus hijos después de todo.”</p><p>“No puedo creer que los Lestrange te aceptaron a ti de entre toda la gente. Deben estar realmente desesperados.”</p><p>“Te advierto que, si vuelves a hablar así de la familia de mi prometido, te maldeciré.”</p><p>“También lo haré yo.” Lo secundo Draco. “Si hablas mal de mi hermano, entonces hablas mal de mí. Si lo insultas, entonces insultas a la familia Malfoy y no te lo permitiré.”</p><p>Pansy los miro a ambos y luego a la carta que Harry estaba escribiendo, justamente cuando empezaba a escribir con tinta morada. Cerro la botella de tinta plateada y se la devolvió a Draco.</p><p>“¿Por qué escribes con diferentes colores? Colores muy aburridos también.” Despreció la chica. Era como si necesitara algo, cualquier cosa a la que insultar para hacerse mejor y mas grande que los demás. Era patético para Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué si quiero probar nuevos colores de tinta? ¿por qué no lo haría?” le preguntó.</p><p>“A Rabastan Lestrange definitivamente no le gustara recibir una carta como esa.”</p><p>“Hablas como si alguna vez hubieses hablado con él.” Dijo Harry. “El disfruta recibir cartas de mi parte, no importa en que forma o el color de tinta que utilice. Podría mandarle a un ave cantarín para que escuchara mi mensaje y aun así le gustaría y respondería también. No hables de mi prometido como si lo conocieras.”</p><p>Pansy sufrió su humillación por varios segundos antes de que la puerta del compartimento fuera abierta y Harry viera a Ron y a Hermione. Les sonrió ampliamente, emocionado de verlos nuevamente.</p><p>“¿Como fue su verano? “les pregunto. “No creerán todo lo que he aprendido este verano, ¡fue increíble! ¡tengo tanto que decirles!”</p><p>“¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que ha pasado?” Explotó Ron.</p><p>“¿Perdón? No creo entender cuál es el problema.”</p><p>“¡Merlín, hasta hablas diferente!”</p><p>“Claro que lo hago, he sido educado en elocución para ayudarme en ni rol como el Señor Potter-Black en el Winzegamot. No me culpes por ayudar a hacer una diferencia en el mundo en el que vivimos.”</p><p>“¡El profesor Dumbledore estaba haciendo la diferencia!” le dijo Hermione enojadamente.</p><p>“Me robo mi derecho de nacimiento. Estaba usando asientos en el Winzegamot que son míos y no tenia idea de ellos. Me robo mis derecho y tiene suerte de que no haya presentado cargos o estaría pudriéndose en Azkaban hasta su muerte.”</p><p>“Él dijo…él dijo…”</p><p>“Apuesto que él les ha dicho muchas cosas sobre lo que ha pasado, pero hasta que no escuchen ambas partes, hasta que no escuchen mi lado de las cosas, no tienen esperanzas de hacer una decisión informada. si solo toman un lado como la verdad sin escuchar el otro, entonces están siendo ignorantes por elección.”</p><p>“¡Siete semanas con el idiota de Malfoy y mírate!” escupió ron.</p><p>Harry miro sus nuevas túnicas negras con decoraciones en plateado, hechas a la medida en Twilfitt &amp; Tattings. El escudo todavía era el de Gryffindor, su corbata estaba bien atada y en el lugar correcto, pero Harry pensaba que se veía bien.</p><p>“El se ve perfectamente bien para mí.” lo elogio Draco. “No como tu Weasley. ¿cuantos de tus hermanos usaron esa túnica antes que tú?”</p><p>Las orejas de Ron se enrojecieron y Harry suspiro. Esto no estaba yendo como se lo esperaba. Había esperado que sus amigos lo entendieran, que estuvieran enojados con Dumbledore por lo que le había hecho…había olvidado que ellos también habían estado siguiendo sus órdenes. Que Dumbledore les había dicho que no le enviaran cartas y ellos no lo había hecho, y de repente, tan pronto como piso la mansión Malfoy, estaba recibiendo por lo menos una carta diaria de cada uno, lo mas seguro que ordenes de Dumbledore también. Ese pensamiento lo molestaba, el los quería, eran sus amigos, los primeros amigos humanos de su vida y no quería perderlos. Lo estaba hiriendo. La manera en que lo miraban le dolía.</p><p>“¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo, hurón?”</p><p>“No insultes a mi hermano de esa manera.” Le demando enojadamente. “Todavía quiero ser su amigo, pero no les dejare referirse a Draco de esa manera.”</p><p>“¿Por qué alguien querría ser tu amigo ahora?” Exploto Ron. “Tomaste tu decisión, los escogiste por encima de nosotros.”</p><p>“¡No he escogido a nadie por encima de nadie! Son ustedes los que están acabando con nuestra amistad. Yo todavía quiero ser su amigo, simplemente no soportaré que insulten a mi hermano y a mi familia.”</p><p>“Ellos no son tu familia Harry. Eres el hijo de James y Lily Potter, no de los Malfoy.” Le dijo Hermione calmadamente.</p><p>Harry suspiró frustradamente. No entendía porque todo el mundo seguía diciendo eso. “Si, lo soy y siempre seré su hijo, y Sirius siempre será mi padrino, pero ellos están muertos Hermione. Todos se fueron y no tengo a nadie que sea mi familia. ¿Eso significa que no puedo tener otra familia? ¿Una familia que esté dispuesta a adoptarme y cuidarme? ¿Entonces no puedo tener eso porque mis padres están muertos? ¿porque que estén muertos significa que no puedo tener otra familia? Ellos quisieran que yo sea feliz y lo soy.”</p><p>“Tienes a tu tío y a tu tía…”</p><p>“¡Sabes lo que esa gente me hizo!” Exploto de repente, levantándose de un salto y fulminándolos con la mirada. “Viste las marcas en mi cuerpo; sabes lo que me hicieron durante los veranos. ¡cómo te atreves a decir que los tengo a ellos para amarme y cuidarme cuando sabes que nunca lo hicieron!”</p><p>“Solo era por un par de semanas, luego te quedarías conmigo por el resto del verano.” Trato de decirle Ron.</p><p>“Entonces dices que estaba bien. Oh, solo tu habrías aguantado ser golpeado y dejado morir de hambre por unas semanas, puedes soportarlo, esta bien. Pues déjame decirte, ¡Que no lo está!” grito Harry. “No está bien, nunca ha estado bien ¡Como te atreves a disminuir lo que me hicieron! ¡como te atreves a decir que era solo por unas semanas cuando sabias muy bien que Dumbledore me iba a dejar allí todo el verano! ¡no importa si era solo por un día, nunca quise volver y quiero ver a esas personas muertas por lo que me hicieron!”</p><p>Harry estaba jadeando como un rinoceronte herido cuando termino y sus oídos estaban vibrando por sus propios gritos. Podía sentir su corazón golpeando en su garganta y la sangre viajando por sus venas mientras miraba a las dos personas con las que había confiado para apoyarlo. Las dos personas que le acababan de decir que no era merecedor de un hogar amoroso y que no querían ser sus amigos porque había sido adoptado por una familia que no lo trataba como un esclavo o una bolsa de golpear.</p><p>“Si no se van ahora los maldeciré hasta que sus madres no puedan reconocerlos.” Les prometió Draco fríamente.</p><p>“¿Harry?”</p><p>“Váyanse. Ahora.” Les dijo fragmentadamente mientras trataba de obtener su compostura y embotellar toda esa ira, que había salido de el a la más mínima provocación.</p><p>“Ustedes tres, váyanse también.” Les dijo Draco a Pansy, Daphne y Blaise, unos momentos después la puerta del compartimento se cerró.</p><p>No pelearon, simplemente se levantaron y se fueron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos nuevamente. Harry no vio si fueron en la misma dirección que Ron y Hermione o no. y no le importaba en ese momento.</p><p>“¿Golpeado y dejado pasar hambre?” Le pregunto Draco inmediatamente la puerta se cerro y estuvieron solos nuevamente. “¿Se te olvido mencionarnos algo, Potter?</p><p>Harry evito su mirada, mirando hacia la ventana mientras mordía su labio. Draco se sentó a su lado y físicamente hizo que Harry volteara hacia donde él.</p><p>“No me hagas decirle a padre que estas guardando secretos, porque te los sacara y será mejor para ti si me los dices ahora, para que yo pueda decírselo y el actúe como debe de ser, a menos que quieras decírselo tú. Ahora dime ¿que te hicieron esos asquerosos Muggles?”</p><p>Harry meneo su cabeza. “No puedo creer que haya dicho eso, frente a tanta gente, estaba tan enojado, tan enojado que no pude controlarlo.”</p><p>“¿Qué te hicieron?” demando Draco, sin dejar que Harry le cambiara el tema o lo evadiera.</p><p>Harry suspiro. “Fui dejado en su puerta la noche en que mis padre murieron.”</p><p>“¡¿En su puerta?!” se espantó Draco. “¡un niño de un año en una entrada donde cualquiera pudo haberte tomado! ¡Por Merlín, un animal callejero pudo haberte matado!”</p><p>Harry asintió. “Supuestamente mi tía me encontró cuando abrió la puerta para dejar las botellas de leche vacías.”</p><p>“¡¿Estuviste afuera toda la noche?!”</p><p>“Eso es lo que se. a partir de ese momento…mi vida ha sido una existencia dolorosa. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo Draco. Todo el mundo asume que por se el Niño-Que-Vivió, algo de lo que no me entere hasta mis once años, cuando me hablaron por primera vez de la magia, debo agregar, es que era tratado como un príncipe, pero no lo era. Ellos me odiaban, porque odiaban mi magia. Mi tía estaba celosa de que mi madre tuviera magia y ella no, mi tío odiaba todo lo que estuviera fuera de lo común, incluso odiaba los sueños donde las cosas se comportaban fuera de lo ordinario y como yo tenia magia y tuve accidentes en esos años…me odiaba también.”</p><p>“¿Por lo que te golpeaba y no te alimentaba?”</p><p>Harry mordió su labio y asintió. “Él decía que podía sacar la magia de mi y cuando fallo, trato de no dejarme venir a Hogwarts, diciendo que no iba a pagar por mí, pero me enteré de que tenía mi propia bóveda y que mi colegiatura fue pagada luego de mi nacimiento. Pero al venir a Hogwarts, todo fue peor. Se volvió más violento y en vez de saltarme una que otra comida, empezaron a dejarme días sin nada que comer. Pusieron barrotes a las ventanas de mi habitación y me trancaron allí, en una habitación mas pequeña que la de los elfos en la mansión y estaría allí por días sin que me dejaran salir y cuando lo hacían era solo por media hora.”</p><p>Draco se veía gris cuando Harry finalmente tomo el coraje para ver y parecía totalmente sacado de su puesto.</p><p>“¿sufriste todo eso y no dijiste nada?”</p><p>“Como les dije a Ron y Hermione, le rogué a Dumbledore que no me hiciera volver…realmente le rogué Draco. Y le dije que iría a cualquier otro sitio, pero siempre se negaba y me enviaba de vuelta. Le dije lo que me hacían y no hizo nada, por lo que nunca le dije a nadie más. Ron y Hermione lo sabían, Ron y sus hermanos literalmente arrancaron los barrotes de mi ventana en segundo año y le dijeron a su madre que estaba siendo dejado morir de hambre y ella no hizo nada tampoco. Ellos vieron las cicatrices y los golpes en mi cuerpo, pero no dijeron nada, no hicieron nada, por lo que pare de mencionarlo. Me di cuenta de que nada nunca iba ha pasar y que tenia que aguantarlo, era como si me lavaran el cerebro para que lo aceptara en vez de ayudarme. Sentí que tenia que aceptarlo, que estaba bien que ellos me trataran así y no sabia de donde venia esa mentalidad, pero desde que estoy con tu familia me he visto como debería ser una verdadera familia. la señora Weasley siempre dijo que me veía como un hijo, pero nunca me trato como uno, sino como un chico incapaz de hacer decisiones y…ha sido tu familia la que me ha mostrado lo que me estoy perdiendo, han sido tu y tus padres quienes me han mostrado como son las verdaderas familias y no creo que pueda volver a donde estaba, Draco. Ahora que lo he probado, no puedo dejarlo ir.”</p><p>“No tienes que hacerlo. Eres un Malfoy ahora, quizás no por nombre, pero eres familia y estas comprometido y dices que se quieren casar. Tienes familia y ahora estas haciendo la tuya. No tienes que volver a eso, no tienes que volver con ellos.”</p><p>La garganta de Harry se apretó y tuvo que tragar saliva dos veces antes de poder hablar.</p><p>“No puedo creer que tan diferente las cosas son. He llegado a depender de ti y de tus padres tanto, que me quiten eso ahora me va a doler mucho y todo es diferente. Puedo ver las cosas más claramente, y he encontrado mi valía y no quiero que me quiten eso. Odio a esas personas por lo que me hicieron.”</p><p>“Le voy a escribir a padre, el sabrá que hacer. Mientras tanto, te sugiero que termines con esa carta para Rabastan, casi llegamos a la estación.”</p><p>Harry asintió y volvió a la carta, cambiando de tinta morada a azul oscura y empezó a decirle a Rabastan que necesitaba verlos para decirle algunas cosas de él. Se pregunto si debería decirle sobre los Dursley, pero decidió no hacerlo, no era algo que quería poner en una carta, en cambio le dijo que había algo que necesitaba decirle, algo que el necesitaba saber y le explico que la próxima vez que se vieran se lo diría y lo dejo ahí. Firmo con su nombre al final de la carta antes de tomar otro pergaminos para escribirle a Lucius, no podía dejar que Draco lo explicara todo necesitaba decirle a su padre adoptivo su versión de las cosas y mientras Draco enviaba su carta, Harry trato de apresurarse, sabiendo que el agila de Draco, Sacaren, era más veloz que su Hedwig. Escribió tanto como pudo en la carta antes de tomar a Hedwig de su jaula y le paso la carta rápidamente escrita y le dio un beso antes de enviarla detrás de Sacaren. Tendría que esperar un poco más antes de enviar su carta a Rabastan, esperaba que a su prometido no le importara.</p><p>Con todo esto fuera del tapete, sus golizas y su inanición, le hicieron preguntarse si esa era la razón por la que había conectado tan fuertemente con Rabastan en primer lugar, una persona que era una ruina de hombre luego de quince años en Azkaban. Un hombre que estaba tan dañado y esquelético que no se veía lo suficientemente saludable como para estar vivo, y eso era luego de varios meses de cuidados intensivos y estar consumiendo pociones potentes.</p><p>Podría compararse a Rabastan porque había sido golpeado y pasado hambre por quince años también, el trago y se prometió hablar de esto con su nueva familia y con su prometido y su familia especialmente como había sido forzado a ver a Draco enviar una carta informándole a Lucius Malfoy que su nuevo hijo adoptado había sido abusado y dejado de alimentar en su niñez. Hedwig no seria capaz de pasar a Sacaren, era demasiado rápido, mucho más grande y fuerte que su pequeña lechuza, solo esperaba que su padre leyera su carta antes de que hiciera algo, o tratara de argumentar que le estaba escondiendo cosas a propósito y solo esperaba que a Rabastan lo le importase que su carta este un poco tarde o que pensara que le estaba escondiendo cosas también. Esto era un desastre; el solo esperaba que todo se pudiera salvar luego.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Problemas de ira.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me desaparecí por un tiempo, por cosas de la vida y literalmente acabo de terminar de traducir este capítulo, con un poco de suerte tendré el próximo listo para después de semana santa, sooo deséenme suerte. ¡Disfruten!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo había estado esperando, obviamente. Pero después de lo sucedido en el tren habita tenido la esperanza de que Dumbledore esperara por lo menos un día antes de citarlo en su oficina para demandar respuestas de él, pero no. Tan pronto como el banquete de bienvenida termino y todos los estudiantes fueron despedidos, la Profesora McGonagall se le había acercado y le había dicho que el director lo quería ver inmediatamente en su oficina y que últimamente disfrutaba de las grajeas de Bertie Botts.</p>
<p>Era suficientemente malo que su propia casa lo estuviera tratando como una paria, todos y cada uno de ellos y se viera forzado a sentarse solo luego de separarse de Draco cuando entraron al Gran Comedor. Algunos de los otros gryffindors lo estaban fulminando y no lo entendía, estaba completamente confundido. Había sido adoptado, ¿en serio eso garantizaba esta cantidad de hostilidad? No era su problema de cualquier manera ¿por qué se creían con el derecho de comentar sobre su vida cuando no lo conocían? No lo entendía.</p>
<p>Mantuvo su cabeza abajo mientras comía su cena tranquilamente, tratando de ignorar las miradas y los comentarios susurrados sobre él. Esto no era como se imaginaba que seria el inicio de su sexto año, no simplemente porque había sido adoptado, sin su conocimiento y sin tomar sus preferencias en cuenta, por la familia Malfoy.</p>
<p>Suspiro y subió al séptimo piso en vez de ir a la torre de Gryffindor para obtener su muy necesitado sueño, tomo la dirección contraria y camino hacia la oficina del director para la pequeña charla que realmente no necesitaba, aunque la estuviese esperando.</p>
<p>“Grajeas de Bertie Botts.” Dijo la contraseña a la gárgola que resguardaba la entrada.</p>
<p>Subió las escaleras una vez que la gárgola se movió y toco la puerta, deseando haberse ido a la cama, pero necesitaba preparar su mente para la charla que estaba a punto de ser forzada sobre él.</p>
<p>“Entra por favor.”</p>
<p>Así lo hizo y se encontró dentro de un abrazo supremamente apretado inmediatamente puso un pie en la oficina. Rio cuando por fin llego a reconocer la esencia familiar.</p>
<p>“Hola Remus, ¿cómo has estado?”</p>
<p>“Sumamente preocupado por ti.”</p>
<p>“Me la he pasado diciéndote que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.” Le dijo cuando se separaba para dirigirle la mirada al hombre lobo.</p>
<p>“Lo hiciste, pero no sabía si habías sido forzado a escribir eso bajo amenaza o no, tenia que verte con mis propios ojos. Las palabras que estabas escribiendo, demonios, la manera en que escribías era tan diferente a los que conocía de ti. No podía confiar en las cartas.”</p>
<p>“Oh Remus, si lo hubiese sabidos entonces pudiésemos habernos reunido en el Caldero Chorreante para asegurarte que estaba bien, todo lo que tenias que hacer era preguntar. Lucius me ayudo con mi caligrafía por lo que mi escritura ahora es legible. Ya no mancho todo el pergamino de tinta con el dorso de mi mano.” Dijo con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>“¿Entonces estas bien?”</p>
<p> “Claro. Nunca había estado mejor. Debes ver todo lo que he estado aprendiendo, ¡Remus! Y he encontrado que realmente me gusta la Aritmacia y que tengo una facilidad natural con las Runas Antiguas. Es brillante y con lo que Lucius y Draco han estado enseñándome, realmente estoy emocionado de empezar las clases.”</p>
<p>“Bueno, pareces estar perfectamente bien.” Dijo Remus sorprendido, pero aliviado mientras se relajaba. “Estoy feliz.”</p>
<p>Harry asintió. “James y Lily siempre serán mi mamá y papá, y nada hará que eso cambie, pero nunca los conocí. No tengo memorias de ellos, solo de la noche en la que murieron y es cuando un Dementor se me acerca y esa no es una memoria en la cual me guste pensar, es demasiado dolorosa. Nunca había tenido a nadie que los que llenara su lugar desde que se marcharon, no hasta ahora y Lucius…él es el único padre que he conocido. Nadie ha sido una figura paterna para mí, y Narcissa es lo mismo, ella ahora es mi madre y estoy feliz, no he tenido figuras parentales, nadie a quien pudiera llamar familia antes. Cuando me estaba acostumbrando a Sirius me fue quitado. Lucius es estricto, obviamente, pero se preocupa por mi Remus. Me esta enseñando mucho, me ha ayudado a resolver muchas cosas, casi todo. Se esta poniendo en el camino de un verdadero hombre y estoy agradecido. El y Narcissa me están enseñando cosas que realmente necesito saber, cosas que no son enseñadas en Hogwarts y que nadie ha pensado enseñarme, cosas como pagar las cuentas mágicamente, como llevar una casa mágica, como manejarme en el Winzegamot, como cuidar a un bebe mágico. No tenia idea de como hacer eso, y es que desde que fui adoptado por los Malfoy que estoy aprendiendo.”</p>
<p>“Se que tus familiares son Muggles, ¿pero no te enseñaron a manejar una casa?” pregunto Remus entretenidamente.</p>
<p>Harry lo desestimo rápido. “Me enseñaron a cocinar y a limpiar, como mantener un jardín y a pintar una cerca y la fachada de la casa sin ayuda. Oh y como racionar la comida, pero eso fue todo. Ellos no eran buenos para cuidar por un niño Remus. ¿A qué crees que se referían los periódicos con ‘abuso inespecífico’? Por eso fue por lo que Lucius me adopto cuando fui a Gringotts.” Mintió Harry.</p>
<p>El y Lucius habían hablado sin parar sobre su vuelta a Hogwarts y fue de mutuo acuerdo el no mencionar la negligencia de Dumbledore como guardián mágico. Lucius quería que Dumbledore pensara que Harry estaba de ‘su lado’, solo en caso de que algo pasara y Lucius no estuviera cerca.</p>
<p>Entonces en vez de saltar el tema o cambiarlo como había discutido con Lucius, Harry esta cambiando un poco la verdad y ahora el ‘abuso inespecífico’ que los periódicos habían mencionado como la razón por la que Lucius lo había adoptado y ahora viendo que todo el abuso de los Dursley iba a ser descubierto debía aprovecharlo. Él podría fácilmente que esa fuera la razón de su adopción, aunque Lucius no supiera del abuso de los Dursley y que realmente había sido negligencia de parte de Dumbledore como guardián mágico y lo que había causado que Lucius lo adoptara hace dos meses.</p>
<p>“Debiste haber venido a hablar conmigo de todo esto antes Harry.”</p>
<p>Harry miro a Dumbledore por primera vez desde que había entrado y una ola de ira lo lleno, pero pudo aplastarla antes de meter la pata.</p>
<p>“No tuve opción en esto. Fui llevado al ministerio con un guardia que no me decía lo que pasaba, solo que mi presencia era requerida inmediatamente en el ministerio y que tenia que llevar mis posesiones, cuando llegué, fui pasado inmediatamente a Lucius y me dijeron que me había adoptado y que ahora es mi guardián legal. Debo admitir que no estaba feliz al principio, hice unas rabietas increíbles, pero fui mandado a callar inceremoniosamente, me dijeron que no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo que había pasado y que tenia que ir a casa con él. Honestamente no me importa más, los Malfoy son lo mejor que me ha pasado.”</p>
<p>“¿Realmente crees eso?” le pregunto Remus.</p>
<p>Harry asintió. “Lo hago. Todo lo que ha pasado en estas siete semanas…todo lo que he aprendido, todo lo que me han enseñado, todo lo que me han dado y como he sido tratado…no quiero perderlo.”</p>
<p>“¿Le has firmado algo al señor Malfoy, Harry?” pregunto Dumbledore.</p>
<p>Harry hizo una mueca. “No, ¿Por qué tendría que firmarle algo?”<br/>“ ¿Quieres un sorbete de limón?” ofreció de la nada Dumbledore.</p>
<p>“No, gracias. Acabo de cenar.”<br/>“ ¿Estas seguro que no te hizo firmar nada?”<br/>Harry frunció el ceño. “No estoy seguro de que me gusta la manera en la que esta insinuando que tengo mala memoria, <em>director</em>.” Expreso Harry. “No he firmado nada, solo los papeles de Gringotts que me permiten reclamar mis Señoríos temprano, y esa fue mi decisión, no de mi padre.”</p>
<p>“Esto tiene que detenerse mi muchacho.”</p>
<p>“¿El que?” pregunto suavemente, deteniendo la ira que tenía.</p>
<p>“Sabes que Lucius no es tu padre, James Potter lo es.”</p>
<p>“Como le dije a Remus hace un momento, James y Lily siempre lo serán. Siempre.  Ellos me amaron, me cuidaron, hicieron todo eso por mi e inclusive murieron por mí. No estoy olvidando lo que hicieron y no los estoy remplazando. No recuerdo nada de ellos, yo ni si quiera sabia como eran hasta que los vi en el espejo de oesed en mi primer año, y nunca tuve una foto de ellos hasta que Hagrid me dio un álbum de fotos. Pasaron once años antes de que pudiera saber como se veían… ¿que se supone que iba a hacer? Si alguien me ofrece un hogar amoroso donde puedo aprender a ser un hombre fuerte e independiente, pero todavía queriéndome y cuidándome y apoyándome cuando lo necesite, lo voy a tomar con ambas manos, porque nunca lo había tenido antes y ahora que lo tengo, lo deseo. Deseo todo eso y no voy a dejarlo ir, no quiero dejarlo ir.”</p>
<p>“Me decepcionas Harry.”</p>
<p>“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué prefiero vivir en un hogar amoroso en vez de en el infierno abusivo en el que vivía antes? ¿Por qué eso te decepciona? No, de hecho, ¿Que tiene que ver contigo en primer lugar?” Harry demando una respuesta. “Como mi padre dijo en nuestra ultima reunión, usted es el director de mi escuela, nada más. Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿Esta reunión tiene que ver con mi educación? ¿Por qué donde y con quien vivo es tan importante para usted? No debería importarle ya que es simplemente el director de la escuela a la que asisto.”</p>
<p>“Sabes por qué.” Dumbledore dijo tranquilamente. “Sabes sobre la profecía, te he dicho…”</p>
<p>“A la mierda con esa profecía, fue hecha por una loca que bebe demasiado y se sofoca con incienso en una pequeña habitación al tope de una torre. ¡No creo una maldita palabra de ella!” Grito.</p>
<p>Una mano agarro su hombro y lo apretó. “Cuida tu lenguaje Harry.” Fue todo lo que le dijo Remus y Harry respiro profundo para recomponerse.</p>
<p>Su trasero estaría rojo hasta la próxima semana si Lucius hubiese estado allí para atestiguar su severa perdida de control y decoro, y para oírlo maldecir como un muggle cualquiera, estaría de pie en una esquina por hora con el trasero adolorido antes de ser forzado a sentarse en una silla de madera sin cojín.</p>
<p>“Mi opinión sigue siendo la misma; no creo en esa estúpida mujer vieja. Es una borracha y se droga con incienso. No se puede creer una palabra que sale de su boca. Se paso mi tercer año completo prediciendo que iba a morir horriblemente, y se puso peor cuando estaba en el torneo de los tres magos. ¿Tiene idea de todo lo que me aterrorizo esa mujer? Prediciendo mi muerte en clase cuando tenia que pasar esas estúpidas tareas que ni siquiera quise en primer lugar. No, no creo en ella.”</p>
<p>“Sabes de sus predicciones fehacientes…”</p>
<p>“¡No! Yo solo se lo que según usted era predicciones verdaderas. Pero he tomado mi decisión, nada que salga de la boca de esa mujer es real.”</p>
<p>“Voldemort tiene que ser parado.”</p>
<p>“¿Y por qué yo tengo que hacerlo?” Exploto Harry. “Tengo dieciséis; ¿Eso significa algo para ti? No pueden tener a un adolescente de dieciséis años salvando el mundo y peleando en una guerra que empezó ¡antes de yo nacer! No me importa que Voldemort haya matado a mis padres, fue su elección pelear en la guerra, ¡no la mía!, las personas mueren en las guerras. No quiero nada que ver con ella, ya he tomado mi decisión y es esa ¡no voy a pelear solo porque mis padres lo hicieron! No tengo que ser incluido en esta guerra porque ellos lo estaban, quiero una buena y pacifica vida y eso es todo…he sufrido demasiado y he visto demasiadas muertes y apenas tengo dieciséis.”</p>
<p>“Voldemort nunca te va a dejar tranquilo.”</p>
<p>“Todavía no me importa. Si el cree en esa estupidez es su problema. Yo voy a vivir mi vida de la manera en que quiero. Tengo una familia ahora ya voy a hacer la mía un día en el futuro también y estaré feliz de hacerlo. Quiero una vida ordinaria. Quiero un compañero, quiero casarme, quiero tener hijos. Quiero una buena casa; puede que tenga o no un campo de Quidditch profesional en el jardín. No quiero más mascotas, con Hedwig me basta y estoy esperando tener una gran familia política. No quiero pelear, nunca lo he hecho, estoy haciendo una declaración, no voy a pelear en esta guerra. Por lo que necesitas encontrar a alguien mas que crea toda esa basura porque me niego a seguir creyéndola. Esta guerra es tu problema no el mío.”</p>
<p>“No hay nadie más, lo sabes…”</p>
<p>“Solo se lo que me has dicho.” Dijo apretando los dientes. “¡Siempre hay alguien más! ¡No es posible que creas que yo, un muchacho de dieciséis años es capaz de asesinar a alguien! Que remotamente soy lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a ese bastardo. No lo soy y no voy a sacrificar mi vida contra esa bestia solo porque usted me dice que lo haga director.”</p>
<p>Harry se dio la vuelta y dejo la oficina, prácticamente corriendo en la escalera y caminando enojadamente por el corredor. Tenia que alejarse o iba a decir algo que alertara a Dumbledore sobre el hecho de que el sabia quien había sido su guardián mágico…no podía dejar que eso pasara.</p>
<p>Había hecho lo que quería hacer, declarado que no iba a ser más un peón en esa guerra, no necesitaba ver lo frio y manipulador que era Dumbledore.</p>
<p>Tenia que enviar otra carta a Lucius, inmediatamente. Tenia que decirle a su padre todo lo que había pasado y lo que se había hablado en esa oficina, incluyendo su perdida de control y su forma de hablar. Necesitaba ser completamente honesto, inclusive si eso significaba que un castigo le esperara cuando fuera a casa en las vacaciones de navidad. Hasta entonces, tenia que mantener un bajo perfil y estudiar mucho, Lucius no permitiría calificaciones debajo del estándar por ninguna razón, ni siquiera si duraba un mes en la enfermería, le había dicho cuando Draco menciono que Harry pasaba varias semanas en la enfermería al año. Tenia que trabajar duro, estudiar todavía mas duro y mantener baja la cabeza hasta que estuviese fuera de la escuela, iba a ser difícil, pero estaba seguro de que lo iba a lograr. Simplemente necesitaba tratar lo más duramente posible como podía.</p>
<p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>La gran habitación estaba iluminada por una inmensa chimenea al final de la habitación y la larga y estrecha mesa estaba ocupada por diecisiete personas que se estaban quejando y con Albus Dumbledore acariciándose la barba.</p>
<p>Estaba preocupado; el apasionado discurso de Harry lo había dejado nervioso, una emoción que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir. Si el chico se rehusaba a pelear entonces el mundo mágico estaría condenado al mandato de Voldemort…si el chico no moría, no volvería a tener poder en el ministerio.</p>
<p>Había llamado a una reunión de emergencia de la Orden del Fénix y les había dicho todo sobre la explosión de Harry. Las personas a su alrededor estaban discutiendo y gritándose los unos a los otros sobre como era mejor lidiar con la situación.</p>
<p>“¡Albus! ¡Tienes que hacer que el chico entre en razón!” gruño Moody por encima de los demás. “Esto es la guerra, no un juego. ¡El simplemente no puede retroceder y decir que no va a continuar! Esto tiene a Malfoy por todos los lados.”</p>
<p> “Eso fue lo que pensé Alastor, es obvio que Lucius Malfoy esta planeando, no matar a Harry como temíamos originalmente, por lo menos no todavía, pero su meta ahora parece ser convencer a Harry que no necesita pelear en la guerra y por lo tanto remover la amenaza de su Señor. Harry es el único que puede vencer a Voldemort para siempre. Con Harry rehusándose a pelear, Voldemort esta libre y sin oposición para tomar el mundo mágico. Ya tiene el winzegamot, Albert Runcorn, un mortífago no marcado, fue elegido el nuevo jefe Warlock y con Lucius Malfoy como consejero ministerial, me temo que en el ministerio no hay aliados para nosotros en este momento.”</p>
<p>“¿El chico se negó a devolverte sus asientos?” pregunto Elphias Doge irritado.</p>
<p>“Estoy seguro de que eso es obra de Lucius también. Está usando a Harry para ganar mas votos para sus propuestas, con Harry controlando los asientos Potter y Black; tiene dos votos muy influyentes, no solo uno. Si está copiando de Lucius Malfoy y aceptando cada palabra que sale de su boca, me temo que nuevas leyes y regulaciones serán promulgadas.”</p>
<p>“Le pregunte a mi tío sobre las reuniones del Winzegamot Dumbledore, se rehúsa a decirme nada sobre ellas; le enoja que yo, un Auror, le pregunte sobre esas cosas cuando es ilegal hablar sobre lo que pasa en esas reuniones a menos que no sea con otro miembro del winzegamot.” Dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt con su profunda voz.</p>
<p>Albus suspiro y descanso su barbilla en sus manos.</p>
<p>“Me temo que todo parece haber salido mal. Hemos perdido el ministerio, hemos perdido a Harry y como resultado, posiblemente hemos perdido la guerra.”</p>
<p>“¡No nos rendiremos!” vocifero Moody. “El ministerio necesita ser limpiado y hay que hacer que el chico vuelva a sus cabales.”</p>
<p>“¿Y cómo haremos eso?” demando Remus furiosamente. “¿Forzándolo a pelear? Es un chico de dieciséis años, ¡ni siquiera es un adulto legalmente en nuestro mundo! Si el no quiere pelear no veo sentido en forzarlo ¡esta asustado! Ha tenido suficiente de poner su vida en peligro, ¿que adolescente no se sentiría así después de todo lo que el ha pasado? Llegó a este mundo hace cinco años y desde entonces ha sido atacado, herido y puesto en peligro constantemente, esta asustado y adolorido. Ha tenido suficiente y no lo culpo. Tenemos que encontrar otra solución.</p>
<p>“¡No hay otra solución!” le respondió Emmeline Vance. “Si la hubiera ya la hubiésemos usado. Necesitamos al chico.”</p>
<p>“¡No quiere pelear más! ¡No puedes simplemente forzarlo cuando no lo quiere hacer!”</p>
<p>“Tendremos que hacerlo Remus.” Dijo tranquilamente Albus. “Necesitamos que pelee contra Voldemort; necesitamos deshacernos de él de una vez. Forzar a Harry a pelear es por el bien del mundo mágico.”</p>
<p>“¡No me vengas con esas!” grito Remus. “¡No estés tan tranquilo cuando me dices que forzar a Harry es por el bien del mundo mágico!  Porque a diferencia de todos ustedes, estoy más preocupado por Harry que por todo lo demás.</p>
<p>“¿Entonces no quieres que el Señor Oscuro sea vencido?”</p>
<p>“¡Claro que sí! También Harry lo quiere, lo dijo en la oficina de Dumbledore. Es solo que no quiero que sea a cambio de la vida de Harry, o de su salud o su felicidad. El no quiere pelear, nunca ha sido violento y forzarlo a pelear y a matar lo destruirá. No voy a dejar que le hagan eso. Si no pueden convencerlo de pelear de manera dispuesta, entonces tendrán que encontrar otra manera. Harry ha pasado por mucho, así como esta, y está cansado de esto.”</p>
<p>“Pero ¿qué vamos a hacer?” pregunto Bill Weasley. “No podemos permitir que Voldemort gane.”</p>
<p>“¿Como te sentirías siendo el Señor Weasley?” Pregunto Dumbledore. “Ser los ojos y oídos de la Orden en el winzegamot.”</p>
<p>“No puede ser; nuestra familia renuncio al señorío hace décadas.”</p>
<p>“Si desheredan a Bilius Weasley, entonces su feudo con los Malfoy terminara y si tu entonces, que tú personalmente, estas de acuerdo con las tradiciones de los Sangre Pura y denuncias a los Traidores a la Sangre, entonces puedes reclamar el Señorío para ti. Con la perdida de los asientos Potter y Black y con el Señor Shacklebolt negándose a revelar lo que pasa en las reuniones, es necesario que sepamos que miembros están votando y que está promulgando.”</p>
<p>“Nos hemos negados por generaciones a desheredar a uno de nuestros ancestros por algo ridículo.” Respondió Arthur suavemente. “¿Como podemos desheredar a alguien de nuestra familia simplemente porque amaba a una muggle, porque quería más hijos?”</p>
<p><br/>“Las circunstancias han cambiado drásticamente. Necesitamos saber que están planeando los Sangre Pura, que leyes se están aceptando para poder detenerlas. El winzegamot esta compuesto mayormente por Señores Sangre Pura y ahora con el jefe Warlock quien es un posible mortífago, no hay manera de saber que están haciendo. Necesitamos saber y necesitamos exponer sus planes al público. Imagina que estén tratando de aumentar las regulaciones a los nacidos Muggles, Lucius Malfoy trato de hacerlo hace dos años y yo era el jefe Warlock en ese momento, detuve esa peligrosa idea inmediatamente. Me temo que sin mi allí y con Runcorn como jefe Warlock las cosan serán muy diferentes si la misma propuesta es llevada ante el winzegamot otra vez.”</p>
<p>Arthur asintió. “Iré a Gringotts mañana. El winzegamot nunca me aceptara como el Señor Weasley, por lo que entiendo que necesitare que sea Bill, pero va a tomar mucho tiempo para que esto pase por el banco y eso si el ministerio no hace las cosas difíciles.”</p>
<p>Harry se estaba ahogando en un mar de tareas y ensayos, y no ayudaba que estuviese tomando dos materias nuevas y que tuviera que acostumbrarse a los nuevos profesores y a su manera de enseñar, la cual naturalmente era diferente a la de Draco y Lucius, y que estaba atrasado a comparación de sus compañeros en dichas materias; estaba luchando con la cantidad de trabajo y todas las asignaciones que tenia no solo en Aritmacia y en Runas Antiguas, sino también en sus demás materias ya que el nivel de preparación aumentaba para los EXTASIS. La única materia que no le estaba dando problemas era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero siempre había sido fácil para él, incluso si los hechizos no verbales eran increíblemente difíciles y un tema nuevo para él.</p>
<p>Había empezado a frecuentar la biblioteca como Hermione, aunque parecía que ella nunca estaba allí al mismo tiempo que él, y el estaba pasando <em>mucho</em> tiempo allí últimamente, por lo que sabia que ella no estaba pasando mucho tiempo en la biblioteca. Ya casi ni le importaba, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en su aversión repentina a la biblioteca, aunque creía que era porque el estaba pasando mucho tiempo allí que ella estaba evitando la biblioteca. El la odiaba por eso también, pensaba mientras dejaba sus cosas en la mesa que estaba ocupando e iba a buscar un libro en uno de los estantes empolvados, que estaban demasiado altos para su opinión.</p>
<p>“Realmente eres una vergüenza.” Dijo una voz unos minutos más tarde, sacando a Harry de su intensiva búsqueda de libros que lo pudiesen ayudar.</p>
<p>Harry volteo y sonrió a Draco que estaba apoyándose en la mesa que él había desocupado y estaba leyendo su tarea seriamente, frunciendo el seño a lo que veía.</p>
<p>“¿Son esas maneras de hablarme? Soy tu hermano menor.” Lo molesto Harry.</p>
<p>Draco lo desestimó y le hizo una mueca a algo que acababa de leer mientras tomaba la pluma que Harry había dejado en la mesa, la mojo en la tinta y tacho algo en su pergamino.</p>
<p>“Esto esta mal; te sugiero que leas tus libros mejor.”</p>
<p>“¡Lo he estado haciendo! Estoy tan atrasado a comparación de los demás. ¿Podrías ayudarme?”</p>
<p>“Claro, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar. Ahora siéntate y presta atención mientras generosamente te imparto mi conocimiento.”</p>
<p>Harry resopló mientras caminaba hacia la mesa y se sentaba junto a Draco, quien empezó a señalarle donde lo había hecho mal y que necesitaba hacer para llegar a la respuesta correcta. Con este acercamiento uno a uno, Harry entendía más porque podía preguntarle a Draco todo lo que necesitaba y pedirle que repitiera si quería escucharlo otra vez, también corregir su trabajo para asegurarse de que estaba entregando la mejor calidad.</p>
<p>Le tomó horas finalizar su tarea al nivel de expectativa de Draco, y con las materias que entendía no necesitaba ayuda y que eran las únicas materias que le quedaban por trabajar, Draco tenía sus propias tareas y las terminó también.</p>
<p>Draco incluso pidió su ayuda con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo cual hizo que Harry se sintiese mejor sobre pedir ayuda con Aritmacia y Runas Antiguas. Había disfrutado profundamente enseñarle al ED, quizás deba pensar mejor su elección de carrera y sobre lo que quería para después de graduarse, quizás sería mejor profesor que Auror.</p>
<p>“Draco ¿qué carrera quieres?”, preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.</p>
<p>“¿Hmm?” Draco tarareo mientras meticulosamente terminaba su oración. “Estaba pensando en empezar una carrera en Pociones. Quiero ser un Maestro de Pociones, por lo que tendré que ser aprendiz de un maestro por algunos años antes de que pueda empezar una carrera propiamente y convertirme en un pocionista.”</p>
<p>Harry sonrió. “Me parece que es perfecto para ti; siempre lo has hecho bien en pociones.”</p>
<p>“He trabajado arduamente, pero estoy orgulloso de mi. ¿Qué quieres hacer?”</p>
<p>Harry suspiró. “Quería ser un Auror, pero me siento cansado de todo, no quiero pelear más o pasar mi vida atrapando a gente y arrojándolas a la prisión, poniendo mi vida en peligro día tras día. Estaba pensando tal vez en ser profesor. Quizás de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras o Cuidado de Creaturas Mágicas.”</p>
<p>“No puedes ser peor que Hagrid; ¿Sabes que no hay nadie en su clase este año?”</p>
<p>Harry hizo una mueca. “Lo sé, Hagrid no me está hablando por eso.”</p>
<p>“Qué bueno.” Dijo Draco. “Ahora para de procrastinar y ayúdame con esta pregunta.”</p>
<p>Harry volvió a ayudarlo y todo estaba tranquilo y perfectamente bien en la mesa en la que se encontraban sentados en una de las numerosas áreas de estudio de la biblioteca. Era pacifica, este tipo de interacción con otra persona. Estaba haciendo toda su tarea a tiempo, las estaba haciendo a un estándar alto y no de mala gana y lo estaba disfrutando porque la estaba haciendo con alguien más. Blaise Zabini incluso los encontró y se unió a su pequeño grupo de estudios y pidió que Harry lo ayudase con su tarea de Defensa a cambio de ayuda con Astrología, una materia en la que era excelente.</p>
<p>Era muy diferente a tratar de concentrarse en la bullosa sala común de Gryffindor con Hermione peleándole cada cinco minutos por no haber hecho su tarea con más tiempo y con Ron tratando de interrumpirlo para jugar ajedrez o para preguntarle que estaba escribiendo. No era ninguna sorpresa que no se hubiese aplicado a sus estudios anteriormente. Realmente nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tratar.</p>
<p>“Acostumbrándote a tus nuevos amigos, ¿Hmm?” Voz dijo de mala manera a su espalda, mientras media la longitud de su pergamino.</p>
<p>Harry dejo su tarea y volteo para encontrarse con Ginny, quien estaba furiosa y a punto de explotar de ira como su hermano y madre habían hecho, y suspiró.</p>
<p>“No es así Ginny, como le había dicho a Ron y a Hermione en el tren, no tuve opción alguna en mi adopción. Lucius pidió mi custodia en el ministerio cuando se hizo público que estaba siendo abusado y su aplicación fue aceptada. No supe nada hasta que todo fue finalizado. Finalmente estoy aprendiendo todas las cosas que tengo que saber, mi padre me está ayudando con mis señoríos, mi madre me está enseñando hechizos para ayudar en la casa y como cuidar de los niños. Draco es mi hermano ahora ¿por qué no habría de hacer mi tarea con él? No he cambiado tanto, simplemente le estoy poniendo más esfuerzo a mi trabajo escolar, ¿es eso tan malo?”</p>
<p>“Son los Malfoy, ¡Harry! ¡Son Mortífagos!”</p>
<p>“No lo son.” Dijo Harry calmadamente.</p>
<p>“¡Lo vi en el Ministerio! ¡Peleó contra nosotros! ¡Lo dijiste tú mismo, que Lucius Malfoy estaba en el cementerio contigo!”</p>
<p>“Hmm…no recuerdo haberte dicho algo así.” Dijo Harry. “Pero no quiero perderlos por esto. Entonces tengo una familia ahora, estoy siendo cuidado, ¿por qué todo el mundo lo ve como algo malo cuando no lo es?”</p>
<p>“¡Nosotros somos tu familia!”</p>
<p>“¿Por qué ellos?” Siseó Ginny.</p>
<p>“Porque los Malfoy fueron los únicos en ofrecerse.” Harry dijo tan calmadamente como podía mientras su ira crecía. “Nadie más pensó que yo era merecedor de una familia, nadie más intento, entonces ¿por qué no ellos? Cuando vieron que tan miserable yo era realmente. Yo no estaba en un buen lugar Ginny, y finalmente estoy siendo cuidado como un ser humano merece serlo, me están enseñando todo lo que necesito y realmente no me importa que sean ellos, estoy muy feliz ahora, ¿por qué no puedes ser feliz por mí?”</p>
<p>“Simplemente no puedo, no con esas creaturas.”</p>
<p>“Salve tu miserable vida.” Le recordó Harry, su ira explotando brillante y fríamente, yendo desde un pequeño hervor a una explosión en un instante. “¡Estarías muerta ahora mismo si no fuese por lo que hice por ti!”</p>
<p>“Ron también fue…”</p>
<p>“¡¿Realmente crees que un idiota como Ron habría resuelto todo lo que pasó?!” le preguntó Harry. “¿Crees que él habría sido capaz de entrar a la Cámara cuando la contraseña era en Parsel? ¡No! Estarías muerta si no fuera por mí, habrías muerto hace cuatro años si yo no hubiese bajado a esa Cámara a encontrarte y me agradeces dándome la espalda por el simple hecho de ser adoptado por una familia real. ¡Debes mirarte en un espejo y preguntarte si la perra desagradecida que se refleja es la persona que quieres ser!”</p>
<p>Ginny corrió y Harry tomó una respiración profunda y se sentó nuevamente. No podía recordar haberse parado.</p>
<p>“Perdí la compostura, ¿verdad?”</p>
<p>“Definitivamente.” Le dijo Blaise. “Pero por las circunstancias, yo diría que lo manejaste muy bien. Su cara cuando le recordaste que salvaste su vida valió la pena.”</p>
<p>Harry suspiró. “Estoy tan enojado últimamente. Simplemente me enciendo y sin pensarlo empiezo a pelear, ¡no puedo ni pensar un momento! Un minuto estoy bien y al siguiente la ira surge y estoy parado, gritando.”</p>
<p>“Creo que terminaste de cercenar tus puentes con ese grupo de chusma.” Draco dijo con voz altanera. “Ahora ven aquí y haz este párrafo otra vez, mezclaste la información nuevamente. Estoy seguro de que no estas prestando atención.”</p>
<p>Harry gruñó y volvió a su tarea para reescribir el párrafo porque Draco no estaba a gusto con cómo había quedado. Necesitaba parar de enojarse tanto y ponerse al día con su montaña de tareas. Había sido elegido capitán de Quidditch este año y tenia que hacer pruebas para nuevos bateadores, un nuevo buscador y un guardián pronto ya que el primer partido era el sábado de la segunda semana de noviembre.</p>
<p>Iba a estar muy ocupado este año, con sus responsabilidades en el equipo de Quidditch, sus tareas y materias. Por no mencionar su estudio independiente para ponerse al día con Runas Antiguas y Aritmacia, mantener su correspondencia con Rabastan y sus deberes con el Winzegamot como Señor Potter-Black. Su horario estaba literalmente por explotar y no sabía dónde encontrar tiempo para hacer todo eso, pero lo haría. Tenia que hacerlo, amaba el Quidditch, pero sus responsabilidades, su compromiso y sus deberes en el Winzegamot venían primero. Tenían un primer lugar, incluso si significaba que debía dejar el deporte que adora. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.</p>
<p>Lucius Malfoy se arrodilló ante el trono y le permitió al señor oscuro ver sus memorias a su placer. Permitió que las memorias concernientes a Harry estuviesen primero, como le había sido instruido, pensando del chico, sus talentos, su inteligencia, su sed de conocimiento. Como poco a poco lo iba alejando de Dumbledore, como inmediatamente pensó en adoptarlo cuando surgió la oportunidad, para que de una manera u otra pudiese sacar al muchacho de la próxima guerra, incluyendo sus pensamientos de cómo se desharía de él si le era ordenado, al menos hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo personalmente. Permitió que su señor viese los sentimientos que tenia por el chico, como le importa su bienestar, quien era tan animado, y aun así devoraba tranquilamente cada libro que se le entregaba.</p>
<p>Dejó que su señor viese como inmediatamente pensó en casar a Harry con un mortífago leal luego de que harry le confesase que le gustaban más los hombres que las mujeres y como la familia Lestrange había sido su primera opción por considerarlos leales y adecuados y como había cuestionado a Xerxes sobre el estado de Rabastan.</p>
<p>No escondió nada, ni siquiera trató de hacerlo, su señor estaba contento con su actuar al adoptar al chico mientras la oportunidad estuvo allí antes de que Dumbledore tuviese el chance de bloquearlo, su señor también estaba contento con que Harry tomará sus asientos en el Winzegamot y que fuese enseñado su potencial, y especialmente con el contrato entre Harry y Rabastan Lestrange, uno de sus seguidores más leales.</p>
<p>“El chico parece estar progresando bien.”</p>
<p>Lucius mostró las cartas que había obtenido, la primera de parte de Draco, y una de horas más tardes de Harry y luego otra carta de Harry que había recibido la mañana siguiente traída por una lechuza de la escuela. En la primera Draco explicaba que Harry había admitido que fue abusado por parte de sus familiares muggles. La segunda había sido Harry explicando su versión de lo que había vivido con los asquerosos muggles con los que había vivido y en la tercera Harry confesaba haber dicho palabras muy vulgares frente a Dumbledore y que había perdido la compostura varias veces, pero que le había informado al director a gritos que no iba a pelear en la guerra, que se negaba a ser parte y que todo lo que quería era una vida tranquila y una familia.</p>
<p>“¿El chico se encuentra cómodo con la idea de una familia con Rabastan?” Preguntó suavemente el Señor Oscuro.</p>
<p>“Creo que es seguro decir que adora el piso por el que Rabastan camina, mi señor. Son receptivos el uno con el otro.”</p>
<p>“¿Es así Xerxes? Esto me complace.” Siseo el Señor Oscuro, sus ojos rojos brillando con felicidad por todas las opciones abiertas si mantenía al chico alejado de la guerra y ocupado con Rabastan. “Asegúrense de que nada destruya ese vínculo que tienen, los veré comprometidos y luego casados. Si puedo mantener al chico ocupado y fuera de mi camino, entonces no hay nada que nos detenga, mis amigos. ¿Cómo va la recuperación de Rodolphus y Rabastan? Los necesitaré en unos meses.”</p>
<p>“Muy bien, mi señor. Al inicio estaba preocupado por Rabastan, como le informé el parecía que seguía el ritmo de los ejercicios porque le era ordenado, pero ahora, está enfocado en su plan de recuperación y preguntando qué puede hacer para mejorar más rápido. Creo que es totalmente gracias a Harry. Quiere mejorar y verse mejor para Harry, no tenían espejos en Azkaban, para ver cómo se veían, se tenían los unos a los otros para saber cómo se veía el otro, pero no así mismos, y cuando se vio por primera vez estaba horrorizado y le hizo perder toda la esperanza…hasta que Lucius vino a mí con la propuesta para un compromiso entre él y Harry. Ahora, desde que conoció a Harry y pasaron tiempo juntos, su hambre por vivir ha vuelto junto con su esperanza y su orgullo, sus emociones están volviendo y está mostrando más interés en las cosas y las personas a su alrededor, todo gracias a Harry.”</p>
<p>Voldemort asintió con la cabeza. “Eso me complace también. Rabastan es uno de mis seguidores más leales, verlo a él y a Rodolphus vueltos harapos me enojaba. Los magos que los pusieron en esa prisión pagarán. Me complace que se esté convirtiendo en el hombre que una vez fue, manténgalo interactuando con el chico. No les permitan alejarse y debemos hacer que el chico rompa lazos con Dumbledore de una vez y para siempre. Si realmente no quiere pelear, lo aceptare, pero no dejaré que se me oponga y lo matare si se mete en mi camino.”</p>
<p>“Hablaré con Harry la próxima oportunidad que tenga, mi Señor. Veré que es lo que está pensando y si realmente cree lo que le dijo a la vieja cabra.” Dijo Lucius de manera respetuosa.</p>
<p>“Dumbledore cree que lo que le dijo es verdad. Organizó una reunión de emergencia de la Orden la misma noche. Está preocupado y asustado, hablando de forzar al chico, bajo cualquier medio a pelear en esta guerra, pero cree totalmente que el chico no quiere y también lo hace el Lobo, Remus Lupin, quien también estaba en la oficina del director cuando Potter explotó.”</p>
<p>“¿Crees que el chico se hará a un lado y dejará que mis planes fluyan, Severus?” Preguntó el Señor Oscuro de manera siseada.</p>
<p>“Si es como antes, entonces no. Pero por lo que han dicho Lucius, Xerxes, Rabastan, Rodolphus y el mismo Dumbledore, el chico ha cambiado grandemente. Si realmente ha cambiado tanto, entonces no veo razón alguna para que intervenga en sus planes, mi Señor. La separación entre él y Dumbledore solo está creciendo.”</p>
<p>“Cuídalo en la escuela.” Le ordenó el Señor Oscuro. “No dejaré que ese viejo tonto dañe lo que Lucius y Xerxes han empezado a construir. Si no tengo que preocuparme por el chico, entonces mis planes progresaran de una manera más rápida y mucho más suave. Me complace. Déjenme, todos ustedes. Tengo planes que hacer.”</p>
<p>Lucius se levantó, se arrodillo de manera respetuosa y dejó la habitación inmediatamente. Él y sus compañeros se mantuvieron en silencia hasta que salieron de la propiedad.</p>
<p>“Severus, asegúrate de cuidar a Harry en la escuela. Es mi hijo y no quiero que le pase nada.”</p>
<p>“Es mi futuro nieto también; no te gustará lo que mi familia te hará si algo le pasa a ese chico.” Añadió Xerxes. “Rabastan esta muy encariñado con él y desde que se comprometieron he visto mejoría en su comportamiento y salud mental. El chico es bueno para mi Rabastan. No dejaré que nada se interponga en el camino de a la salud de Rabastan.”</p>
<p>“Mantendré un ojo sobre él, pero como Gryffindor, me es más difícil hacerlo a que hubiese estado en mi casa.”</p>
<p>“Entiendo eso, pero el chico es un verdadero Gryffindor de corazón y no consentiría ser resorteado, aun si hubiese una forma de hacerlo, estoy seguro. Solo haz lo que puedas y si hay algo que veas o escuches, me lo hacer saber inmediatamente. Y yo haré lo que pueda como su padre.”</p>
<p>“¿Cómo es como un hijo?”</p>
<p>“Es más inteligente de lo que esperaba. Hay una mente sorprendentemente rápida y enfocada bajo todo ese cabello. Usualmente se comporta muy bien y responde bien a los castigos cuando no se comporta. Es fácil enseñarle, aprende rápida y fácilmente cuando se aplica, puede entender cosas en una profundidad que no lo creerías capaz. Debes ver esa parte de él este año Severus, le he dicho que si no se aplica entonces será castigado severamente y que le quitaría todos sus privilegios cuando este en casa.”</p>
<p>“Me sorprende que todavía tenga todo ese cabello.”</p>
<p>Lucius suspiró gravemente. “No hay nada que pueda hacer con eso. Trate de cortarlo, pero nada funciona como lo planeado, hice que usara copiosas cantidades de pociones y nada funciono… me di por vencido y le dijo que mientras lo cepillase dos veces al día no afeitaría su cabeza. Aunque no puedes decir si se lo cepillo, pero confío en él para hacer lo que le dije.”</p>
<p>“¿Ha tomado tu instrucción bien?”</p>
<p>“La ha tomado maravillosamente bien. Necesitaba una figura parental, alguien que le diera una lista estructurada de reglas que seguir y que lo castigase de manera justa y reprimiera el mal comportamiento, alguien que fuese lo suficientemente estricto para apegarse a ellas. No había tenido dirección alguna en esa horrorosa vida que tuvo con los Muggles, puedo entender por qué desea reglas y castigos que sabe que no van a cambiar diariamente. Necesito hablar con él sobre la carta que Draco me envió, debo saber que tan mal lo trataron aparte de su admisión de que fue golpeado y dejado pasar hambre, necesito saber los detalles, y luego tomaré la decisión sobre si necesita un psico-mago o no.”</p>
<p>“¿Draco te dijo que era tan mal?” preguntó Severus sorprendido.</p>
<p>“Draco me dijo que el chico fue golpeado y dejado pasar hambre desde que era un niño pequeño. Harry me confirmo que se lo dijo a Draco, pero pudo haber sido mucho peor de lo que él está dejando saber. Me repulsa todo esto.”</p>
<p>“Inmediatamente Harry te diga donde viven…” Xerxes expreso, su fuerte y arrugada cara estaba pálida y se le notaba la ira. “Me ha llegado a agradar el chico y lo que está haciendo por Rabastan. Es bueno para mi muchacho, que haya sido herido de esa manera deliberadamente…matare a esos bastardos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.”</p>
<p>“Creo que todos pensamos lo mismo Xerxes.” Dijo Lucius. “estaría feliz de invitarte a hacerles una visita inmediatamente consiga que Harry me dé su dirección.”</p>
<p>“No me enojaría pasar una noche con ellos. Un par de horas bajo una fuerte barrera silenciadora con ellos a mi merced en venganza por Harry.” Xerxes suspiro. “Estoy seguro de que haría a Rabastan y a Rodolphus felices también, inmediatamente les diga. Quizás dejas salir algo de estrés les hará bien y los ayudará en su recuperación.”</p>
<p>Lucius asintió mientras llegaban a los límites de la propiedad. “Les contactare cuando haya hablado con Harry. Buenas noches caballeros.”</p>
<p>Con eso, los tres se aparecieron en sus respectivos hogares, dejando atrás la fuertemente protegida y antiguamente abandonada Mansión en la que su Señor estaba escondido.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*</p>
<p>Xerxes estaba muy confundido cuando finalmente encontró a sus nietos en la casa desajustada, sólo para ver a Rodolphus consolando a un Rabastan sollozante en la habitación principal cuando llegó a casa. Acababa de decirle a su Señor lo bien que Rabastan estaba mejorando, sólo para encontrarlo en este estado vergonzoso a su regreso.</p>
<p>"¿Qué ha pasado en el nombre de Merlín?" Exigió a sus nietos.</p>
<p>"Es Harry." Rodolphus se lo dijo.</p>
<p>"¿Está bien? No ha sido herido, ¿verdad?” Preguntó rápidamente.</p>
<p>"No, no ha enviado a Rabastan una carta en tres semanas, pero hace una hora apareció una carta con Hedwig, una que parecía que la había estado escribiendo durante dos semanas, pero no ha terminado. Harry terminó la carta a mitad de oración, dejó un final críptico sobre la necesidad de hablar con Rabastan cara a cara y terminó con una firma apresurada."</p>
<p>"¡Él va a terminar el compromiso, sé que lo va a hacer!" Rabastan gruñó con una voz áspera que fue dura por sus lágrimas. "Yo no soy lo que él quiere, por supuesto que no lo soy. ¡Soy feo, viejo y decrépito! Va a querer a alguien joven que sea guapo y fuerte, que no haya sido arruinado por años en Azkaban y no estoy recuperando mi fuerza lo suficientemente rápido, lo sé. Nunca podré recuperar lo que Azkaban me ha quitado y él también lo ve, no quiere quedarse con gente como yo por el resto de su vida".</p>
<p>"Creo que tienes el extremo equivocado del palo." Xerxes se lo dijo a su nieto, relajándose a su lado. "El joven Draco envió a su Padre una carta hace una semana más o menos. Harry reveló involuntariamente algunos... hechos desagradables sobre su infancia y se ha visto obligado a salir con la verdad. Si se trata de lo que creo que es, entonces te envió esa carta a toda prisa antes de que las noticias pudieran llegar a ti de alguien que no fuera él mismo, para que no parezca que te está ocultando nada. Envió un mensaje a Lucius pocas horas después de que Draco lo hiciera y luego debió esperar a que su búho regresara antes de enviarte esta carta. Les aseguro que, aunque no está buscando romper el contrato, de hecho, por lo que Lucius estaba diciendo que ya se está preparando para un compromiso rápido, así que sugiero que tengas un anillo listo para cuando él vuelva a casa para las vacaciones de invierno".</p>
<p>"¿Qué le pasó en su infancia?" Rabastan exigió, convirtiéndose en el hombre protector que Azkaban había tratado de reducir y que Harry había reavivado.</p>
<p>Xerxes suspiró. "Sé muy poco, al igual que Draco y Lucius me imagino, ya que Harry no era muy próximo con detalles sobre el viaje en tren, y su carta a Lucius fue apresurada, pero por lo que dejó escapar, fue abusado, golpeado y dejado pasar hambre de niño por esas bestias muggles con las que vivía. Fue por eso que aceptó la adopción con la familia Malfoy tan fácilmente, que nunca había conocido el amor y el cuidado de una familia real antes y ahora lo anhela".</p>
<p>"¿Lo lastimaron?" Rabastan gruñó. "¿a mi prometido? Los mataré. ¡Los mataré a todos y haré que sea lento! ¡Por todos los años que mi Harry tuvo que sufrir de ellos! Averiguaré lo que le hicieron, hasta la última cosita y me aseguraré de que sufran por cada una de las veces en la que lo molestaron o lastimaron".</p>
<p>"Ese fue el pensamiento de Lucius y mío." Xerxes asintió con la cabeza. "Va a hablar con Harry, a ver si necesita un Sanador mental después de todo lo que ha pasado, ya que se aferra a los tres Malfoy muy fuertemente a pesar del poco tiempo que realmente los conoce, y luego va a descubrir de él dónde viven esos muggles y nos invitará a ir con él para hacerles una pequeña visita. Esos pedazos de suciedad lamentarán cada caso que le pusieron un dedo encima o le negaron comida antes del final".</p>
<p>Los tres se entraron en un silencio contemplativo y se quedaron con sus propios pensamientos, pensando en todas las dolorosas y horribles maldiciones que conocían y usarían en esos muggles una vez que se enteraron de lo muy mal que habían lastimado a Harry.</p>
<p>"¿Nuestro Señor tiene alguna noticia o nueva misión para nosotros?" Rodolphus preguntó después de varios minutos de placer interno, pensando en los efectos que sus maldiciones tendrían en los simples muggles.</p>
<p>"No, él pide que permanezcan en sus regímenes de recuperación y que trabajen para mantenerse sanos y listos para el combate. También pide, Rabastan, que hagas todo lo tuyo para mantener a Harry unido a ti y que no hagas nada para romper el vínculo entre ti, está muy contento por el progreso que has hecho con el chico y él está contento de que ambos estén cada vez más sanos y en forma. Se conforma con planear y enviar Mortífagos de menor nivel para los asesinatos que necesita completar, se contenta con esperar hasta que ambos estén mejor".</p>
<p>"No me gusta no poder ayudar a la causa." Rodolphus dijo en frustración. "Rabastan tiene una especie de misión. Él tiene a Harry y tiene que trabajar en su compromiso, no tengo nada con lo que distraerme".</p>
<p>"Siempre podrías tratar de tener a tu esposa con un hijo. No haría daño al menos intentarlo, incluso si tuvieras que forzarla."</p>
<p>La cara de Rodolphus agrío de asco ante la idea de acostarse con su propia esposa.</p>
<p>"No lo pondría más allá de ella para frustrar deliberadamente mis intentos lastimándose a sí misma mientras lleve al bebé y luego lo habría hecho por nada. Sería como ella." Se burló.</p>
<p>"Lo digo a menudo y lo repito, pero tu Padre es el mayor tonto que he tenido el disgusto de conocer." Xerxes suspiró. "Si no fuera por los dos, estaría feliz de llamarlo mi mayor error. Él tomó demasiado de la perra de mi esposa y yo siempre estuve lejos en misiones para nuestro Señor, así que Lyvia se metió en su cabeza y el escaso tiempo que pasé con él no fue suficiente para combatir su potente veneno. Me alegro de que nunca haya tenido la oportunidad de hacerles lo mismo a los dos, que los dejo conmigo y se fue a la India después de la muerte de tu madre para dejarme criar a los dos en paz. Ustedes dos son los hijos que siempre quise tener, pero todo lo que conseguí fue Rhadamanthus."</p>
<p>"Sabes que te vemos más como nuestro Padre que como él." Rabastan dijo. "Ni siquiera lo conocí hasta el año después de graduarme de Hogwarts y luego me arrojaron a Azkaban sólo unos pocos años después. La única vez que vino y visitó fue cuando Rodolphus tenía quince años y sólo regresó para establecer su compromiso con Bellatrix y yo estaba pasando ese verano en Brasil con ese amigo por correspondencia que tenía. Nunca tuve suficiente interacción con él para verlo como otra cosa que un pariente lejano; él es un casi extraño para mí”.</p>
<p>"Siento lo mismo. Tenía tres años cuando se fue y no tengo recuerdos de él. Todo lo que recuerdo de mi infancia eres tú, abuelo. Qué feliz era, lo felices que éramos. Cómo nos enseñaste y nos edificaste. Eres mi Padre en mi mente, aunque no sea oficial. Ese hombre regresó cuando yo tenía quince años, porque pensó que en realidad era un año mayor, pensó que ya tenía dieciséis años y en realidad estaba enojado conmigo cuando le informé a este extraño en mi casa que sólo tenía quince años. Él estableció ese compromiso inmediatamente, independientemente de cualquier otra cosa y me dijo que era mi deber para con la familia Lestrange, y por eso tenía que aceptar. Estabas fuera en una misión, abuelo, no tenía a nadie que me ayudara, así que me presionaron para firmar el contrato durante ese verano y me he arrepentido desde entonces".</p>
<p>"Ustedes son la luz de mis ojos. Me preocupo por los dos, pero no puedo perdonar a ese hijo mío por abandonarlos, aunque fuera lo mejor que podría haber pasado por todos los involucrados. Nunca lo perdonaré por lo que te hizo a Rodolphus, es tan simple como eso. Si él pone otro pie fuera de lugar, me desharé de él y espero que ustedes no piensen mal de mí por eso, si se trata de suceder."</p>
<p>"Por supuesto que no, abuelo." Rabastan dijo. "Después de todas las reuniones, Harry ha estado insinuando lo mismo. Dice que mi Padre no es bueno para mí y que está obstaculizando mi recuperación y qué si tuviera que hacerlo, estaría dispuesto a eliminar la amenaza para mí".</p>
<p>Xerxes se sorprendió, pero se río oscuramente. "Lo he dicho muchas veces antes en el último mes más o menos, pero realmente me gusta ese chico. Me alegro de que se una a la familia. Encajará bien. Debo recordar decirle a Lucius que su hijo está planeando un asesinato a sangre fría, que estará tan orgulloso de lo lejos que Harry ha llegado en sólo siete semanas".</p>
<p>"Él ha dicho ahora que quiere cinco hijos como mínimo. Fue en la carta que me envió. No estoy seguro de si está probando mis reacciones o si realmente quiere aún más hijos que eso, pero se le ha dicho que sólo tenga los tres hijos. Se siente como si estuviera trabajando en traerme a su manera de pensar y su deseo de tener más de los tres que le han dicho que tenga. Pero a partir de nuestra última correspondencia, desea cinco hijos".</p>
<p>Xerxes se rio. "debes poner un anillo en el dedo de ese chico este invierno, Rabastan, me oyes. No puedes dejar que un tesoro así se te escape. Lo máximo que podrías esperar de una bruja pura sangre es uno o dos hijos, si tuvieras una esposa como tu hermano, entonces no tendrías ninguno. ¡Cinco! No puedo esperar a que ambos se casen. No me importa si te está probando o que otros me digan que solo tenga tantos, dale a ese chico con tantos hijos como puedas".</p>
<p>"Dile al abuelo cómo Harry formateó su carta para ti, hermano." Rodolphus bromeó con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>Rabastan río levemente y sacó una larga, en realidad una carta increíblemente larga, de su bolsillo y desplegó el pedazo de pergamino que tenía que haber sido de al menos dos pies de longitud, si no más largo. Definitivamente podía entender por qué sus nietos habían llegado a la conclusión de que Harry lo había estado escribiendo durante dos semanas más o menos.</p>
<p>Xerxes tomó la carta y la miró y se río al ver que cada párrafo diferente estaba en una tinta de diferentes colores.</p>
<p>"Le mencioné una sola vez que a veces tengo problemas para seguir largos pasajes de texto porque olvido dónde estaba y no puedo encontrar dónde lo había dejado en un pasaje fácilmente".</p>
<p>"Así que te escribió una carta de dos pies de largo y puso cada párrafo en un color drásticamente diferente para que supieras exactamente dónde estabas y si perdías tu lugar, sabrías lo que ya habías leído de los colores. Ese chico se está acercando mucho a abrirse camino en mi corazón frío."</p>
<p>"Rabastan casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando vio la longitud de la carta, luego se dio cuenta de lo que Harry había hecho por él y casi llora de felicidad." Rodolphus dijo, recibiendo un empujón de su hermano menor en el proceso.</p>
<p>Xerxes sonrió mientras leía las palabras que Harry había escrito. Podía decir que el chico realmente había llegado a amar a su Rabastan y que no podía ser más feliz... excepto tal vez cuando Harry le presentó a su primer bisnieto. La próxima generación de Lestrange.</p>
<p>Harry estaba molesto y harto. Esta era la segunda vez en un mes que tenía que cazar por toda la escuela y los terrenos de sus pertenencias. Sin embargo, se contentó con saber que esta sería la última vez. Había obtenido permiso del profesor Flitwick para obtener un libro avanzado de Encantos de la Sección Restringida de la biblioteca. Uno que contenía un encanto de seguridad increíblemente poderoso que los imbéciles en su dormitorio no serían capaces de romper en sus sueños más salvajes.</p>
<p>Mientras robaba otro de sus libros que había sido atascado en la visera de un traje de armadura, su columna vertebral retorcida y la cubierta de cuero y las páginas destrozadas, prometió que tendría su venganza por esto.</p>
<p>"¿Qué estás haciendo?"</p>
<p>Harry se volvió a mirar a su hermano y Draco y sus amigos en realidad dieron un paso atrás de la ira y el odio en sus ojos.</p>
<p>"Ellos no se van a salir con la suya." Si siseo.</p>
<p>"¡¿Se llevaron todas sus cosas de nuevo?!" Draco exigió.</p>
<p>"Todo, incluso mis túnicas esta vez. Tuve que transfigurar mi pijama en una camisa y pantalones normales para venir a buscar mis cosas. Incluso se llevaron mi maldito baúl."</p>
<p>"Pensé que ibas a conseguir un encanto de bloqueo." Blaise preguntó.</p>
<p>"Tengo uno, pero me tomó un tiempo convencer a Flitwick de por qué necesitaba un libro de la Sección Restringida, demasiado tiempo. Iba a lanzar el encanto esta noche, después de que me había acostumbrado al hechizo, pero parece que llegaron allí antes que yo y pasaron la noche tirando mis cosas por todo el castillo".</p>
<p>"Vamos, vamos a buscarlo todo." Draco suspiró mientras se dirigía en la dirección opuesta, mirando alto y bajo para libros o ropa rellena en alcobas o detrás de estatuas.</p>
<p>Harry estaba tan enojado y alimentó la ira fría y helada dentro de él, haciendo que se hiciera más grande hasta que apenas podía ver claramente de la ira. Llegarían a arrepentirse de esto; se aseguraría de ello.</p>
<p>Tardó horas en encontrar todo lo que había perdido, incluyendo la detección de su baúl flotando en el lago desde el tercer piso. Para cuando recuperó todas sus cosas, secó aquellas que estaban empapadas de ser arrojadas al lago o a un inodoro, era casi la hora de la cena.</p>
<p>Había desperdiciado todo un día. Que previamente había planeado pasar estudiando. Persiguiendo sus propias posesiones. Algunos de las cuales estaban tan mojados o dañados que ni siquiera podía conservarlas, incluyendo las túnicas destrozadas que había encontrado pedazos de todos los pisos quinto y sexto.</p>
<p>"Enviaré una lista al Padre de todas las cosas que están demasiado dañadas o que no vale la pena salvar. Él conseguirá nuevos pronto”. Le dijo Draco.</p>
<p>"Incluso mi Baúl está irreparable por pasar la noche en el lago." Se quejó. Estaba de mal humor.</p>
<p>"Yo digo que los maldigamos." Blaise dijo.</p>
<p>"No hay necesidad. Encontré un encanto muy práctico en ese libro que obtuve de la Sección Restringida. Si intentan abrir mi baúl cerrado de nuevo... se van a arrepentir seriamente."</p>
<p>"¿Qué hace?" Draco preguntó con entusiasmo.</p>
<p>"Digamos que no volverán a usar sus manos por un tiempo." Harry sonrió.</p>
<p>"Sabes que van a intentarlo de nuevo." Draco dijo con una sonrisa feliz.</p>
<p>"Estoy contando con ello." Harry sonrió más ancho.</p>
<p>"Me encanta este nuevo lado de ti." Blaise insistió.</p>
<p>"Siempre ha estado ahí, nunca lo ejercía mucho."</p>
<p>"Siempre has querido maldecir a la gente?" Draco preguntó con incredulidad y un toque de sorpresa.</p>
<p>Harry lo miró en serio. "¿Puedes guardar un secreto?"</p>
<p>"Por supuesto. En mi honor como Malfoy."</p>
<p>"De hecho, puse la maldición Cruciatus en Bellatrix justo después de que ella mató a Sirius, antes de que algo de esto sucediera y antes de que me adoptaran. Ese falso Moody en el cuarto año realmente no debería haber mostrado esos hechizos; no sólo nos mostró sus efectos, sino que también nos enseñó todos los encantamientos y movimientos de varita para los Imperdonables".</p>
<p>Los dos de dieciséis años se encogieron frente a él y Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ella es la persona que más odio en este mundo."</p>
<p>"Pero, el Señor Oscuro, mató... ya sabes." Blaise dijo incómodamente.</p>
<p>"Sí, pero nunca los conocí. Ni siquiera puedo recurrir a un recuerdo de ellos; Era demasiado joven para recordarlos, son sólo un concepto para mí, algo que sabía que tenía, pero ya no lo tengo. No te puedes perder algo que no recuerdas haber tenido. Pero conocía bien a Sirius, lo amaba, tenía recuerdos y regalos de él. Recuerdo cómo se veía y olía, lo fuerte que solía abrazarme, el sonido de su voz, la sensación de sus túnicas bajo mis manos, su fuerte risa, la forma en que preparaba el café que siempre bebía desde el momento en que se levantaba hasta el momento en que se iba a la cama, siempre lo ponía en su taza favorita. Lo amaba, recuerdo todo sobre él y ella lo mató justo delante de mí, un recuerdo que me persigue todas las noches y me deja bañado en un sudor frío. La odio más... ella y Umbridge. Nunca perdonaré a ninguna de las dos."</p>
<p>Harry dejó a los dos chicos mirándolo fijamente y fue a rehacer todos sus deberes, ya que sus originales habían sido destruidos anoche. Había tenido que pedir prestado una pluma, tinta y pergamino de Draco.</p>
<p>Llegó a la Torre Gryffindor sin problemas y suspiró cuando subió al dormitorio de los niños y llegó a su cama, donde todas sus cosas rescatables estaban esperando su atención. No le quedaban túnicas, ni ropa, casi ningún libro (ninguno de ellos estaba intacto), ni baúl y su saeta seguía desaparecida. Lo único que tenía como recuerdo de Sirius era su amada Saeta y no iba a dejar que se escaparan quitándole un regalo tan preciado. No tenían derecho a tocarlo.</p>
<p>La escoba estaba personalizada para él de todos modos, así que ni siquiera podían tratar de reclamarla como suya, todo el mundo sabía que él era la única persona en Hogwarts con una Saeta, pero fue era inconveniente, porque para mañana estaban planificadas las pruebas del equipo de Quidditch. Necesitaba nuevos bateadores, un nuevo buscador y guardián, y si ciertos miembros del equipo gryffindor eran tan difíciles como sus compañeros de dormitorio, especialmente después de la forma en que Ginny había reaccionado a él en la biblioteca, entonces tendría que llamar a más pruebas para más jugadores fijos como bateadores, buscador y el guardián que ya necesitaba. Tal vez debería reemplazar a todo el equipo de Gryffindor, en realidad podría ser más fácil, pero entonces él no había visto a Katie Bell todavía, tal vez no le importaba que hubiera sido adoptado en absoluto, tendría que averiguar de lo contrario que sería el único miembro del equipo que había estado en el equipo el año pasado.</p>
<p>Se sentó en su cama y rehízo su tarea, utilizando las notas que Blaise y Draco le habían dado amablemente, porque de nuevo las suyas habían desaparecido en la noche. En lugar de aprender más acerca de las runas antiguas y la Aritmacia y leer más para entenderlas más, ahora estaba rehaciendo los deberes que debía haber llegado la próxima semana. Afortunadamente era un sábado y no un día de la semana, así que tenía el tiempo que necesitaba para hacerlo todo de nuevo, incluso si arruinaba todos sus planes de autoestudio.</p>
<p>Esperemos que todas sus cosas nuevas lleguen el lunes por la mañana, porque sólo tenía lo que llevaba puesto actualmente y no podía seguir transfigurando su pijama una y otra vez y tampoco tenía calcetines que usar ni cambio de ropa interior, sentía que estaba de vuelta en la alacena, usando los calzoncillos demasiado grandes y holgados de su primo y un par de pantalones y una camisa que eran varias tallas demasiado grandes para él.</p>
<p>Apretó los dientes y tomó varias respiraciones largas y profundas. Tendría su venganza contra ellos, incluso si tuviera que esperar semanas para implementarlo. Les devolvería el sueldo por lo que le habían hecho dos veces. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo y no podía esperar para vengarse de ellos ahora.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X</p>
<p>Harry se había visto obligado a hacer pruebas en una escoba de la escuela prestada, pero la profesor McGonagall le había prometido que no aceptaría el robo y que pronto volvería a tener su escoba con él. Había intentado convocarla dos veces ahora, pero dondequiera que estuviera, no respondía a su hechizo.</p>
<p>Él todavía había superado a la mayoría de los solicitantes para los puestos del equipo en la escoba de la escuela y él había echado a Ginny del equipo después de que ella se negó a dejar de menospreciarlo y había ignorado petulante y descaradamente las órdenes de su capitán. Por su cara, ella no esperaba que reaccionara en absoluto, y mucho menos echándola del equipo. Fue su culpa por ser tan pueril y amargada por su adopción. Si ella no podía estar feliz por él, entonces bien, pero si ella ni siquiera podía dejarlo a un lado el tiempo suficiente para conseguir diez minutos en una sesión de práctica sin burlarse y menospreciarlo, entonces él no iba a soportarla. Lo hizo también porque sabía que quería ser una jugadora profesional, sus posibilidades de eso ahora eran más escasas, porque cualquier equipo al que solicitara podía mirar sus registros escolares y ver que había sido expulsada de su equipo escolar por conducta no profesional.</p>
<p>Había hecho un equipo completamente nuevo, aunque Katie Bell todavía era una buscadora con la nueva incorporación de Demelza Robins y una nueva chica para reemplazar a Ginny llamada Sarah Priskin. Sus dos nuevos bateadores eran de tercer años y su guardián de segundo año. Tenía un equipo joven, con la experiencia de Katie y suya. Si jugaba bien sus cartas y los entrenaba magníficamente, entonces este equipo sería el triunfo de Gryffindor durante los próximos cuatro años.</p>
<p>También había preparado un equipo de reserva, que era muy, muy joven, todos de segundo año con uno de tercer año como bateador. El buscador de doce años estaba siendo entrenado personalmente por él y el pobre niño casi se había mojado cuando Harry le había dicho lo que estaría sucediendo a partir de ahora y que tendría lecciones personales para ayudarlo a volar y perfeccionar sus habilidades para ser un excelente Buscador. Tenía este año y el siguiente para poner a este joven en forma y hasta el estándar que esperaba y luego, cuando se graduase, dejaría atrás a su equipo elegido a mano como su legado.</p>
<p>El lunes por la mañana vio a un búho real aterrizar frente a él con un paquete grande y Harry sonrió mientras tomaba la carta del pico del búho y la arrancó, agradecido de que tuviera como Lucius le advirtió que tan pronto como el paquete estaba libre del embalaje, todo cambiaría de tamaño y el encanto ingrato se desvincularía.</p>
<p>Abandonó su desayuno medio comido y llevó su paquete de vuelta a la torre Gryffindor y a los dormitorios. Lo arrancó con entusiasmo y vio como su nuevo y elegante baúl se redimensionaba. Sonrió al notar los toques personales en él, la madera oscura, el esmalte reluciente, las pequeñas vides talladas alrededor de los bordes, el escudo Malfoy estampado en la parte delantera y la pequeña inscripción de su nombre en oro en la parte delantera de la tapa redondeada, justo por encima de la costura donde se abría el Baúl.</p>
<p>Sonrió todavía más y lo abrió y su boca realmente dolió por su sonrisa cuando vio todos los libros nuevos, las túnicas prístinas (tanto las escolares como sus nuevas túnicas Quidditch en rojo escarlata y dorado) y todas las cosas que necesitaba, calcetines negros lisos, calzoncillos negros lisos, dos juegos de guantes negros, un par era piel de oveja para el invierno y el otro era piel de dragón para el verano, todo lo que había perdido no sólo había sido reemplazado, sino que había sido mejorado con un toque Malfoy. Le encantó y lo que más amaba era la carta y el pequeño regalo envuelto, justo encima de todo, con la escritura distintiva y temblorosa de Rabastan en el frente. Estaba triste porque no tiempo para abrirlo, tenía clases en sólo veinte minutos. Juró que lo haría a la hora del almuerzo. La espera lo haría mucho más emocionado de abrirlo.</p>
<p>Inmediatamente lanzó el encanto de bloqueo en el baúl y añadió algo extra, no cometería el mismo error dos veces y no iban a destruir ningún regalo que le hubiera dado su padre adoptivo.</p>
<p>Fue a su cajón junto a la cama, agradecido de que sus compañeros de dormitorio no se hubieran molestado en mirar a través de los cajones de su mesita de noche, probablemente para evitar despertarlo mientras la mesita de noche estaba justo al lado de su cabeza, y sacó la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, varias fotos enmarcadas de sus padres, el álbum que Hagrid le había dado, sus tres llaves de bóveda y su libro de intercambio. Todos ellos entraron directamente en su baúl para ser cubiertos por los encantos protectores y sonrió. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era su Saeta de vuelta, y la recuperaría, se lo prometió. La recuperaría y se vengaría de los que la habían tomado en primer lugar.</p>
<p>Inmediatamente se cambió de la ropa que había estado usando durante los últimos días (fue un alivio finalmente cambiarse de calzoncillo y finalmente ponerse un par de calcetines), usar toda la ropa limpia y el par de zapatos nuevos altamente pulidos que Lucius le había enviado antes de que se enganchará su nueva mochila sobre su hombro y se dirigió a sus clases sintiéndose mucho mejor y estaba feliz de saber que nunca volvería a suceder. Esos imbéciles no serían capaces de romper ese encanto de seguridad y después de los efectos brillantes del encanto adicional que estaba en el baúl empezaran a funcionar, se arrepentirían incluso de tratar de tocar sus cosas.</p>
<p>Su día transcurrió lo suficientemente bien y le encantaron las miradas en las caras de sus compañeros de dormitorio cuando lo vieron no sólo usando ropa nueva y de alta calidad, sino también entregando su tarea completa. Le hizo sonreír mientras se sentaba junto a Draco, a quien había informado de todas las cosas y su nueva entrega de artículos.</p>
<p>"Tu baúl coincide con el mío, sólo mi nombre está hecho en plata."</p>
<p>"Usted tiene una afición por la plata." Harry dijo con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>"¿Cuál es tu color favorito? No creo que hayas dicho nunca."</p>
<p>"No lo sé. Nunca lo he pensado, pero me atraen varios colores diferentes por diferentes razones. Oro definitivamente, porque es el color del soplón, azul porque es el color del cielo, lo que representa la libertad para mí y mi amor por volar, verde por mis ojos, que siempre hacen pensar en mi mamá, amarillo por el sol, que representa la felicidad. Sólo... No tengo un solo color que me guste, me atraen varios de ellos".</p>
<p>"Realmente eres especial." Draco le dijo y Harry se río en silencio. "Y hablando de especial, ¿has oído más de esa persona especial tuya?"</p>
<p>Harry sonrió. "Me envió una carta esta mañana. Estaba en el maletero junto con un pequeño regalo. Nunca tuve tiempo de abrirlo; Lo haré en el almuerzo. Realmente no puedo esperar, quiero saber lo que tiene que decir y lo que me envió".</p>
<p>"Él te gusta mucho."</p>
<p>"Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es una locura, nunca esperé que me gustara, pero sí, Draco. De veras que sí. Quiero ayudarlo, quiero que mejore y sé que tomará mucho tiempo, pero quiero estar ahí para él, para ayudarlo. Me deja hacer todo lo que quiero, si digo que quiero cinco hijos, dice bien, si dijera que quería diez de ellos, estoy seguro de que estaría de acuerdo. Me dejó hablar de nuestra ceremonia durante tres horas y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Él no es en absoluto lo que esperaba.</p>
<p>"¿Qué, pensaste que sería un lunático loco y divagante que dispara maldiciones a las sombras?" Draco murmuró bajo su aliento, apenas audible para Harry, que estaba doblando la cabeza cerca de la boca de Draco e incluso tuvo problemas para oírlo.</p>
<p>"Bueno, eso no es exactamente lo que pensé, pero me dije a mí mismo que si él fuera así entonces ni siquiera lo consideraría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan cariñoso o atento. Así que... Normal, supongo, a pesar de lo que ese lugar le hizo. Está dañado, nervioso y nervioso, pero eso mejorará con las pociones correctas y la atención médica correcta, estoy seguro de ello. A pesar de eso, en realidad parece lo suficientemente normal. Reacciona normalmente, no como Bellatrix. No sólo saltó a las sombras, sino que también las maldijo sin pensar. No, Rabastan se encuentra con normalidad para mí, ¿salió de Azkaban así, o es gracias a su programa de recuperación?"</p>
<p>"Él era mucho peor cuando salió por primera vez, Harry, créeme cuando digo eso. No llegaste a verlo en su peor momento y afortunadamente también me perdí mucho porque estaba en la escuela, pero recuerdo haber visto un poco de él durante las vacaciones y cuando llegué a casa para el verano, madre y padre también hablaban mucho de él. Te perdiste el peor de los efectos, cuando Rabastan se aferraba a su hermano y se negaba a soltarlo, cuando tenían que caminar tomados de la mano y tenían que compartir los mismos baños, la misma cama y se negaban a ser separados el tiempo suficiente para ir al baño por separado. Ese fue un momento muy malo, pero ambos han mejorado mucho desde ese momento y dado un poco más de tiempo, estoy seguro de que sólo van a mejorar".</p>
<p>Harry asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo y luego se volvió para comenzar su trabajo de clase. Le gustaba Rabastan y se sorprendió de que el hombre estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de lo normal, o tan normal como alguien realmente podría ser después de quince largos y duros años en Azkaban, pero estaba seguro de que dados unos años más entonces sería mucho mejor de lo que era en este momento, ya había mejorado. Draco le había dicho cómo había sido una vez y era mucho mejor ahora de lo que había sido entonces y ahora que Rabastan lo tenía, Harry le iba a ayudar a recuperarse tanto como fuera posible, porque quería que Rabastan fuera mejor, quería que Rabastan recuperara su fuerza y estaba seguro de que Rabastan también quería eso.</p>
<p>Juntos estaban seguros de que podían llevar a Rabastan a donde tenía que estar y esperaba que fuera suficiente para ayudar a Rabastan, ¿era suficiente incentivo para que el hombre mejorara? ¿Querría mejorar para su futura familia? ¿Sería suficiente incentivo para el hombre? Si no fuera suficiente, ¿entonces la idea de sus futuros hijos sería suficiente impulso para ayudar a Rabastan a recuperarse lo más plenamente posible? No sabía la respuesta a eso y eso lo volvió loco. Sólo quería que Rabastan mejorara y se recuperara de su terrible calvario. Quería que fueran una familia adecuada y normal. Quería que Rabastan mejorara para que pudieran amarse unos a otros, para que pudieran tener y amar a sus futuros hijos. Quería tanto que estuviera dispuesto a hacer absolutamente cualquier cosa para que fuera una realidad.</p>
<p>Por otro lado, aunque sabía que el cuerpo de Rabastan se curaría principalmente del daño que se le había hecho durante la década y media que había pasado en Azkaban, también estaba seguro de que mientras pasaba más tiempo con Rabastan, hablaba más con él y lo conocía un poco más, entonces encontraría algunos secretos muy oscuros, después de todo, él mismo tenía pesadillas de lo que había pasado en su vida... se sorprendería increíblemente si Rabastan no tuviera pesadillas propias.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que realmente les guste, nos vemos el próximo mes, las actualizaciones serán mensuales o bi-mensuales, todo depende de como vaya con la misma y si encuentro beta.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>